Think once, Think again
by raysoflucy
Summary: I was ignored for two years, and yet I stayed at the Guild, because I know if I left, It'd only cause me more pain. She's turned everyone against me. I'm a solo mage now, not recognised for my skills. For my true powers. But now it's taking over, and I don't know what to do. I can't hide it, I'm one of them. (Slight/or to much OOC but give it a try!)(Eventual NaLu, sorry).
1. Chapter 1! Fate must loathe Lucy H

**Hoi. This is ExistentNalu speaking. I hope you're all having a lovely week. This is the first rewritten (or edited?) part to my story; Think Once, Think Again. I hope you've been enjoying my other stories (or story?) so far. I don't really have anything to say, other than, Enjoy!**

* * *

**YIKES I DON'T KNWO WHY I SAID HOI THINKING I WAS SOME UNIQUE QUIRKY UNICORN BUT I HAVE CHANGED I PROMISE NAKFAK and hey this is the newly revised version so i hope u enjoy ;)) and it's my birthday soon im LIT so yeah. its nice to be writing after some time but honestly i wanted to get back into it earlier bcs i missed it? like? a lot? so yeah. i may change.. like.. a lOT of stuff but i don't wanna do it all at once. so these updates will be random and i'll sort out some sort of schedule on like sunday. ive changed iroshiyas information a lot so i'll try to post something like that eventually,, until then enjoy and have a nice day. BY THE WAY MY WRITING SYTLE IS REALLY WEIRD? IT CAN SWTICH FROM SOME ACTUAL STRUCTURE TO COMEDY BULLSHIT SO IF YOU SEE IT JUST. BANTER I DONT EVEN KNOW BUT IM BACK AND I FEEL LIKE THATS THE MAIN POINT TO THIS SPEECH THING.**

* * *

**_(Lucy's POV):_**

* * *

**I**t's been two years, since Lisanna came back, and since the Guild started ignoring me. They've been partying since last the day she arrived, which in my opinion is a little over the top. I couldn't understand why she was so much more important than anyone else in the Guild, I joined the Guild when I was, 16? 17? And I'm 18 already. Nobody has noticed. Actually, the only person who sang happy birthday, was my friends who hadn't ignored me. That was it. At least a hello would be nice- but that was something I could only _wish _for.

Everyone in the Guild is just as important as each other, we are equally loved, respected and idolised. I tried to approach Lisanna during the parties, I've always wanted to speak to her. It sounds stupid, right? Wanting to talk to the cause of me being ignored, I know. I must of seemed _really _desperate, well, to her anyways because I knew she knew that I was being ignored and since she did nothing about it, actually- fuck her, that's her problem if she wants to sit back and drown in attention.

I can't help it. Mother brought me up to be a kind, determined girl, who accepted all those who fought to keep good in-line.

And Lisanna.. well, she was like that. From the stories that I heard, Lisanna loved everyone, and everyone loved her back.. because of her bonds, her caring nature, her wit.. just, they loved her for her.. and her compatibility with Natsu. I realise now- I was probably jealous of her. It was obvious to me once I acknowledged the fact, since Lisanna had more people loving her than people looking at me. Not to mention her beauty, now that was one prominent feature about her; the mirrored ocean in her eyes, the snow white hair, and admirable figure. It wasn't like I hated myself, or was necessarily insecure, I just didn't flaunt it as much as you thought I would. Even though I could be vain at times, it was just a joke. And when Natsu had those weird moments where he's down to earth and that, telling me how I look fine or just holding me with a kind gaze at all, I'll admit that I added more towards those moments because of how I felt. Which leads to the further realisation of my feelings towards both Lisanna and Natsu.

I envied their relationship. I won't forget the first time I realised my feelings for Natsu. It was near around the Phantom lord situation, when I was falling from the sky, and he saved me. Slightly cliche, like the princess fell from the tower and her prince came to save her, but if you were in that moment- I was overwhelmed by emotions and I'm telling you now, Natsu is god damn attractive. Honestly, whoever thinks otherwise can _fight me_, they clearly haven't been given the chance to see him up close.

But then again, I also realised something else. Every time something happened, I would be the one who needed to be rescued. I always ended up hurt, out of power, without my keys, usually without my clothes, or humiliated and degraded by the enemy. I wouldn't give my all during battle, which lead me to my position now.

Ignored because I was a weak, dumb, lazy, replacement. A burden. A disgrace.. a disappointment. Nothing more than an annoying mage who yearned for attention. I was so _useless. _I was nothing but a useless girl, compared to everyone. With all the hate that built up inside of me, it caused the act of solitude. I dismissed myself from Team Natsu, I dismissed myself from socializing, and it came to this. Me, staring at a golden-blonde haired girl, with black eyes.

'_You made into me this.._' I thought, blinking, orbs returning back to Chocolate Brown.

I walked over to my Wardrobe, opening up the door. I wasn't really in the mood, and chose a yellow oversized shirt, with black yoga pants, and a pair of Black ankle-boots to be my outfit for the day. I hurried over in to my bathroom, turned on the taps of the tub, and watched the water ripple. It was almost reassuring to see that, but I settled down in the Bath as soon as it was full enough to keep my at home for some time. After that, cleaning up my mess, I then changed into my clothes, and I headed out for another depressing day at the Guild.

* * *

When I reached the Guild, everyone's eye was on me. I had no expression on my face, emotionless in other words, and I could tell some were unnerved by that as I was once very bubbly, outgoing. Key word being **once**. I barely had a chance to sit down before I was pounced on.

Little did I know that this would be my last time at the Guild..

"Lucy, what did you do to Lisanna?!" I felt the tip of a sword on my neck, and instantly knew who it was.

I glanced at Erza, her sharp tree brown eyes glinting with fury. "Um, what did I do to her?" I asked, confusion heard throughout my tone. I looked around, and everyone was giving me harsh glares. "Nobody is going to back me up? What _did _I do to Lisanna?!"

"You attacked her! WE ALL SAW THE CUTS ON HER!" She yelled, pushing me harshly against the wall.

"But.. what did I do?" I mumbled, shrinking underneath Erza's demonic glare. Suddenly Lisanna appeared behind me, shivering in "fear". "Erza.. please, you have to believe me! I didn't do anything to her! I wouldn't ever hurt nakama!"

"Lucy, that is enough! You've already hurt someone! Pathetic _weakling_." Erza yelled. "Please explain what happened, Lisanna."

"I-I went to Lucy's house this morning.. and I saw she was asleep, so I left a note on her desk saying that I had to leave for the Job we were going to do together, but then.. out of nowhere, she just attacked me!" Lisanna cried into Natsu's shirt, pointing an accusing finger towards me. _Oh please, _I darkly thought_. Cut the crocodile tears you pitiful rat._

"What?! That's not even possible! I wouldn't hurt you! Fairy Tail are like the Family I've always wanted, not always wanted to hurt!" I yelled. "How can I sleep, and attack someone, at the _SAME _time?!"

"I don't know, _Lucy! _You tell me! How can _you _hurt Lisanna, right after she came back from Edolas?!" Erza hissed, pressing me against the wall with even more force. I choke a little bit, but refused to show such weakness in front of them. In all honesty, I was _done_.

".. I just told you! It's not possible, Erza!" I said. "Have you been blinded by that idiots fake, innocent act?! And why do _you _care, huh? You just called me a weakling? Why would a, "weakling", make an effort to fight the stronger one?"

She was silence, removing her sword from my throat. I moved to the side, and held back the tears, my breathing becoming uneven. I felt like I was going to collapse from shock.. this was a true "what the fuck" moment, but if I spoke anymore, she'd deck me. Suddenly feeling a dive in the atmosphere, for the worse, I stilled in unease.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Orange flames wrapped around my body, burning my skin, earning a shriek of pain that escaped my mouth.

He threw a few punches at me, and was able to land at least two of them against my abdomen. I spat out some blood, wiping my mouth with a curled fist. I would fight back but I knew deep down I didn't want to make anything worse, so just took it.

Tears were threatening to spill, but I struggled to not let them see me cry. After I had just so amazingly managed to silence _The _titania Erza, he attempts to _kill _me? I was right, when I first joined. There's not one sane person in Fairy Tail, truthfully..

"You weak, useless little whore. When we met back in Hargeon, I thought to myself 'Hey, she looks nice. She'd make the guild return to normal'. Yeah, I just needed you to be a replacement. And when you fucking moan 24/7 about not having rent, I just wanna slap you! Have you at ANY POINT thought about us? Probably not, because your one of them wannabe mages who deserve to rot in hell! And I swear, on Igneels life, if you hurt ANYONE within Fairy Tail... I'll show you the true meaning of pain, one worse than death!" He yelled, kicking me in the stomach.

Jeez, I've never felt so useless in my life. I've just been beaten up, by one of the most STRONGEST Dragon slayers, and nobody else done something about it? What about Master? Surely enough he would of heard my screaming.. I mean, they were sorta desperate screams. Anyone would be able to hear that. But.. still.

I'm not weak.. am I?

For someone to tell me that one word, hurts more than I expected. It's dominating, regardless of the fact that it is a simple word, and can hurt when used.

'...Weak.. Weak.. Weak..' It's one of my most loathed words. It really hits you in the heart, doesn't it?

Next thing I know, I'm crying my eyes out. My skin was probably burning, and I felt so much immense pain that built up from my stomach, and my Team Mates had just given me some serious verbal diarrhoea abuse.

"I'm weak?" I asked them, furrowing my eyebrows together. "_How _am _I _weak?! I just silenced _THE _titania Erza? When have you ever been able to do that, Natsu? You have no right to talk to me like a pile of shit, so _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_"

"You're the weakest. It's a shock to even say that you're a Celestial Mage.." Natsu growled. "You should be ashamed!"

"IGNEEL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!" I roared, silencing the Fire Dragon Slayer. "IGNEEL TAUGHT YOU TO PROTECT NAKAMA, NOT TO HURT THEM! REGARDLESS OF WHAT THEY HAVE DONE! I DIDN'T EVEN HURT LISANNA, WE WERE LIKE BEST FRIENDS! HAVE YOU TURNED BLIND? OR DID YOU JUST FORGET THE FACT THAT FAMILY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IGNEEL!" He roared, baring his fangs. "_YOU _SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT HIM TO KNOW THAT HE THINKS THAT YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" I ended the fight, and smirked inwardly as he clamped his mouth shut, eyes widening.

The silence in the Guild was chilling, but no-one bothered to change that. I clenched my fist, shakily raising it and placing it on my heart.

"I know enough about you, Natsu, to say that you're the epitome of betrayal. I hope you suffer, and I hope one day somebody inflicts this amount of pain on you. Because I am Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage- we stick to our promises. And I promise, one day, I will find you. And I will make your life _worse than hell._"

With that, I headed towards Master office, knocking on the door. I didn't look back, but I knew for a fact, that they were watching. I quickly sneaked a glance behind me, and sent a soft smile at Gray and Juvia, who mouthed apologies.

A faint 'Come in' was said, and I opened the door.

"Ah, Lucy my dear. How are y- WHAT HAPPENED MY CHILD?!" His eyes widened at the sight of my wounds, rushing over to my side. "I'll get Wendy to heal you! Come, Lucy, sit down.. oh dear, who-" I cleared my throat, swallowing down my pain in order to announce my news.

"Master.. I want to leave Fairy Tail, to become stronger. I can't stay here any longer, knowing that these guys treated me like shit for years. Knowing that.. Natsu will beat me up, again. I need to learn to be independent, and stronger." I semi-ignored Master Makarov's question, but hinted towards the answer. "I can't bare to even breathe the same air as the people who caused me such pain. Minus you, and Mavis, of course. Even Lisanna tried to attack me, heck, I was pretty sure she tried to _murder _me. Erza nearly slit my throat, too. But it's okay.. Master, just remove my mark, okay?" I could see the tears shining in his Stormy-Bluey/Grey eyes.

"Well Lucy, if that is what you wish.. I can fulfil that. Just remember that you are ALWAYS welcome here, and no matter what, I'll always be here. Please be safe, wherever you may go. And Lucy, you must never reveal sensitive information about us to strangers.." That set the waterworks. He continued the Guild rules, and when he got to the last, I swear I nearly cried my heart out.

"You must promise to live life to it's fullest!" He raised his hand, showing the official Fairy Tail sign with his fingers , making me crush him in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much.. it's almost funny how I'm going to miss your nagging." I cried, shakily laughing at my breakdown, "Master, please do not tell the Guild until they notice my absence.. they probably won't care, but I want to notify Levy.. and Gray, and Juvia.. just the ones who cared, Master. That's what I truly want."

"Okay Lucy. I bid you farewell, and good luck my dear. Be safe. I hope to see you soon," He flashed a cheesy grin at me, lightening my mood. "How long do you plan on being gone?"

"I don't know. I hope to return in three years to the least." I made my way out of the Office, sadness visible through my facial expression. "If not three years, then never. I need to be in a place where I can rest, and can breathe, don't I? I need to be alone."

"Lucy, are you sure about this? Once the guild finds out about this.. I can't guarantee that they'll be remorseful. And if they find you, whilst on your path to safety, I might not be able to help you. I'm deeply sorry." He called out, still standing by the doorway of his room.

"Master, of course I'm sure. If they come to fight, then so be it, I'll destroy them." I called back, grinning. "Next time, I'll be ready."

I silently my way out of Fairy Tail, not caring about the pain my body felt. Local citizens stared at me, mumbling words to each other, worry written over their Faces. I nodded at the people who kindly enough asked if I was okay, signalling that I would be fine. When really, I probably wouldn't.

Soon enough, I found myself in some weird forest, staring at my surroundings. I stopped dead in my tracks, when my Eyes swept across the fields. Something caught me eye- which made me curious, and I followed the strangely cleared path leading to it.

Right in front of me, an injured golden-blonde hair girl lay, blood spilling from her head. Immediately, I recognised who this was, and rushed to her side.

"Iroshiya?! Can you hear me?!" I yelled, checking her neck for a pulse. Luckily, there was, which reassured me greatly. As I looked back down to face her, I was slightly startled to see her eyes peering at me with a pained expression.

"L-Lucy.. fuck, L-lisanna.. why did she.. attack me?" She asked. "I thought.. we were.. relatively friends.."

"Don't strain yourself, okay.. Just go to sleep.. O-Okay?" My voice cracked at the end, tears dropping down onto her skin, mixing in with the dried blood on her forehead.

She closed her eyes instantly, more blood pouring out from her head. I tore some of my dress apart, wrapping her head with the cloth, and stemmed the bleeding. Why was fate so cruel? First she wants to hurt me, then the only true family I have left?! How in the world was this fair?!

I screamed an angered, tired, pained scream into the air. It may of seemed like a mere scream, but truly..

My eyes were turning black again, and slowly the screams turned into a roar.

"DO YOU LIKE THIS, HUH?! DO YOU LIKE SEEING YOUR EXPERIMENT SUFFER?! YOU MERCILESS COWARD! IF YOU WANT TO SEND _PAIN_ TO ME, COME DOWN TO EARTH AND DO IT!..YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME INTO THIS!" My roar was filled with seething anger, hatred and sorrow. "You're the one who made.. who made me.. into this.."

Falling to the ground, I curled up beside Iroshiya, burying my head into her hair. Slowly, the sobs stopped, and I let out small whimpers. The darkness was surrounding me, and for once, I wanted it. I wanted it so badly, that reaching out to it felt damn good.


	2. Pleasurable Unions, Unfortunate Meeting

**Hey there.. I hope you guys are enjoying February ^^! My birthday is in 10 days, so I look forward to that at least.. and I might post a Valentines days special. Depending on whatever the next parts might have in store..**

**I haven't even written the next parts lel. I always seem to write them like two days before posting .**

**Oh well, I hope you guys Enjoy.**

**I also got a review from Sabrina Luna Potter? I think her name was that.. Well, she asked if Lucy and Natsu were evil. To answer her question publicly, I have the reply.**

**Lucy and Natsu aren't evil, it's just that Lisanna has manipulating ways, so therefore meaning that she made Lucy seem like a bad person. You'll have to read the next parts that will be published, to find out the reason of why Lucy says 'You made me this..' a lot.**

**Well, Enough of my talking.. Enjoy! ^^!**

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

* * *

I felt the grass below me, making me groan in discomfort. Then I suddenly thought of last night, panicking.

To explain, last night, Iroshiya Heartfilia, was one of my cousins. She had a rough start in her younger years, but soon left at the age of _5_ to "repent" for her Mistakes. All I know is that she went through some sort of training in the Celestial world for a few years, too.. But up until yesterday, or whatever, I thought she was completely fine.. but it seems not. I could smell a familiar scent, one like Jellal's. Jellal was somehow merged in the Family, something along the lines of Distant Relative. Master Makarov, Iroshiya and My mother were/are the only ones aware of his Bloodline.

It's weird, though. My mother knew Jellal was taken-over by Zeref.. or Ultear, I don't even understand the whole Ultear/Zeref thing, and the R-System thing. I feel at blame for Jellal's late freedom. Maybe if I had left the Mansion earlier.. I would be with him?

A faint smell of Blood caught my attention, awakening me from my deep sleep. Peeling my eyes open, I caught sight of my cousin. She was still in my arms, dried blood all over her skin.

'_Why is she so wounded...?_' I thought in worry, tracing the jagged scars. _'These definitely weren't self inflicted.. Wait, why is there an initial of LS.. on it?'_

"Gray-sama, I think I heard the screaming coming from over there!" Voices were heard. Damn you Juvia..

"Well then, lead the way, Juvia!" Erza's stern, fierce voice was heard.

I was kneeling there, Iroshiya in my hands, with some of Fairy Tail's member standing around us. I couldn't believe they were there, and I quite frankly didn't want them here. Lisanna stepped up infront of them, a sickening smirk spreading across of face.

"Oh look, it's Lucy. Little miss weakling attacking the innocent once again?" Her smirked deepened, activating my rising anger. "Weren't you satisfied with hurting me?"

"How nice of you to compliment me, Lis." I smiled at her, holding Iroshiya closer to me. "Hasn't your dear Natsu told you the story of Iroshiya? Or, do you already know?"

"Everyone knows about Iroshiya-Chan. She holds one of the most famous Titles in Earthland, as 'Warrior of Light'." Erza said, her hand placed firmly against her Sword, cautiously. "Iroshiya has been a part of Fairy Tail since her birth, actually. Longer than us."

"You're all pathetic." I spat, placing Iroshiya on the ground. "How can you talk about her like you've known her all of your life?!"

"Excuse me?" Natsu growled. "You shouldn't be talking like that. I beat you. I could do it again."

"I mean, you say you know Iroshiya, but do you really?" I then started to smirk, feeling an unbelievable amount of Courage inside of me. "Gray, you've known her the longest out of Fairy Tail. Would you care to explain to the imbeciles.. exactly what I mean?"

He was wide-eyed, staring at the ground, Juvia gripping onto his extremely Toned bicep. He began to stutter, and turned away, ignoring me.

"What does Lucy-San mean, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. "Gray-sama, please answer me."

"Fine, if you haven't got the balls to tell them about your supposed 'best friend', or whatever she was to you, then I will. Iroshiya Isis Heartfilia is one of my cousins, if none of you knew. Lisanna, Why would I hurt my family? How would I? She's one of the most strongest Mages in Fiore! She has Celestial Dragon Slaying, Celestial Spirit Magic, Requip Magic, Sword Magic, Copying Magic, Arc Magic, Amplifier Magic, Portal Magic, Infiltration Magic, Copying magic, teleportation magic and Barrier Magic. THAT'S FUCKING 10 DIFFERENT TYPES OF POWERFUL MAGIC! Why in the world would you think I'd fight against, that,? I know ten isn't that much, but bearing in mind that she has Dragon Slaying, Requip, Heavens magic, Ancient Spells, AND Barrier magic too.. You must all be on some sort of drug, because I have _not_ got a chance against her." I explained, glaring at them, stalking back off into the Forest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going. I'm not wanted, and none of you are, so, SAYONARA!"

I could feel there stares piercing my skin, but I decided to ignore it. If I hadn't of gotten that out of my system, It'd happen again.. Soon enough, I found myself standing near a welcoming Cabin. It looked newly built as well, which made it all the more Welcoming.

If it wasn't for me being able to control my Anger, I would of done something that was surely meant to be regretted.

* * *

An unbelievably strong thud cut me off from my thoughts, a piercing roar coming soon after that. I held my ears in pain, eyes widening in fear, with Iroshiya till laying motionless in my arms. A flash of golden lights temporarily blinded me, stars and Runes filling the air.

A few more flashes happened, soon disappearing to reveal a girl in Diamond embedded robes.

"Princess?" The girl asked, her voice coming as a calm, surprised tone. "Princess Lucy, is that you?"

I was so close to tears, fed up from the shitty life I've had, that I ignored the girl. She didn't seem to get the facial expression that I bore.

"Princess, did you summon me?" She was walking towards me, her voice still Calm. "Princess, talk to me. What's wrong? Are you ready for your training..?"

"Ready for my training?" I finally gained the ability to speak up, swallowing down the gigantic sob that yearned to be set free. "What? What are you talking about."

"Your training of course. King Constello-San has requested you back!" She squealed in excitement. "Queen Layla-San hasn't stopped talking about you.. I didn't expect you to be so eager!"

"Please, just take me to wherever this Layla person needs me. Nobody wants me in Earthland anyway," I stumbled into her arms, placing Isis next to me. "She needs help, desperately. Please, let me take her with me."

"Of course. Now, please hold onto me. The portal is very beautiful, yet quite the ride also. Gomen." She bowed apologetically, her eyes suddenly flashing a Topaz-Yellow colour.

With a swift movement of her arms, a Large golden-gridded panel appeared below us. Runes and Stars passed me, once again, landing on the Woman's arms. She opened her mouth, revealling sharp Canines, and began to chant.

"**Channels of the Stars, survey beyond thy Casters destinations, valley between the Constellations. Gate between Earthland and Draconia.. Entrance Open**!" I was soon engulfed by an incredible light, one that seemed to of developed warmth.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the Gates that led to a Colossal sized Palace. It was amazing! Baby exceeds came flying all around us, Nuzzling into my skin. I no longer felt as sad, but I still couldn't help but that tiny emptiness in my heart.

"Welcome to the Dragon Realm!" The lady grinned. "My name is Lady Antonia Phillis Suzumi Fernandes. I am the niece of Queen Layla. A pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise.. As you may or may not know, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. One of the most pathetic, weak, and Useless human beings in Earthland." I smiled at Antonia, shaking her hand in a firm grip. "If you like, you may call me weakling, I mean, I wouldn't get angr-!" Antonia grabbed my hands, shaking me.

"Lucy-san, You are not weak. Anyone who did call you that, will have to face my wrath once I take you back to Earthland!" Antonia was growling, making weird Comedic signs with her Hands. "I will _never _call you weakling, okay?! Because you, you are far from it! You are the strongest there is!"

I was shocked, but appreciated it nonetheless. "Thanks, Antonia.." I mumbled, blushing a little, as I laughed at her childish behavior. "I appreciate it. Really. Why are we here, though?"

"Well, I think that we should enter the Palace. Hurry, Lucy-San!" She yelled, dragging me into the colossal Palace.

I stopped in my tracks, gasping, taking in the sight before me.

If anything could describe what I was seeing, 'Breath-Taking' would be the perfect word. The walls were all polished and had encrusted-Diamonds, Glossy Floors, Giant Pictures of the possible past Royal families on it.

I came across so many pictures, and they travelled down a Long wide hall that cut off, with two massive Double-Doors at the end. I could faintly hear the noises of chatter, Laughing and Glasses clinking together. Antonia opened up the Doors, stopping the Laughter all together, heads turning towards us two.

"Lucy-san and Iroshiya-san are here!" Antonia cheered, stepping out of the way to show me.

Gasps and Whispering could also be heard, some cheers and 'woo's thrown in a couple of times. I stepped forward, suddenly feeling quite puny underneath their piercing stares.

"Lucy.." A Golden-Haired woman smiled, cupping my cheek in her warm hands.

"M-Mother.." I could hardly believe my sight, because right infront of me, was my Mother. "MOTHER?!"

I was there when she died, I was there at her funeral.. how can she be alive?! This must be a dream. Yeah, a weird little dream..

Groaning disturbed me from my touching reunion, and I turned my head to see Iroshiya awakening. Her Chocolate brown eye opening first, then her Golden eye (Artificial) after.

"Ouch, fuck my life! My head _kills_!" Iroshiya grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Then she looked around, raising an eyebrow. "I must be dreaming, I haven't been to Draconia in years.. and who are these strangers!? WHERE AM I?!"

"Grandeeney-San, can you please heal Iroshiya-chan?" Mother asked, turning towards the Pale-blue haired woman. "She seems a bit.."

"Confused? Haha." Grandeeney chuckled. "But, hai, I will heal her immediately." Grandeeney then bowed respectively at my Mother, taking Iroshiya in a Wheelchair, whisking her off to god-knows-where.

After a few exchanges of Greetings, I finally had time to speak to Mama.

"Welcome home, Lucielle." She smiled, rubbing her forehead against mine. "I'm so glad that you're back, and we have finally met again, my baby."

"I'm back, Mama.." I inhaled the scent of her, calming in the presence of my light.


	3. Return to me, my memories

**OKAY. IU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GREET CHU ALL WIF SO I;M GONNA SKIP SAHEAD OF STUFF. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS PART~~**

**Happy Valentines Day for on the 14th ^^! :3**

**My valentine is Pizzahut ;D. Cos pizza is da best. On a side not, after this chapter, Lucy's POV will mainly be focused on. Until further notice, it is Lucy's POV that you read. Unless you see something like, i.e= 'Jellal's POV', then you will be reading Lucy's POV. Non-listed POV is Lucy's for the next few parts until Notice.**

**Enjjjoooyyy~~!**

* * *

_(Master Makarov's POV):_

* * *

It has only been two days since Lucy left, but I still feel horrible. The light of Fairy tail, leaving because of her own Nakama? It's ridiculous! How _could _they?!

I shall not allow anyone in my Guild to do so!

I stepped out of my Office, a scowl implanted on my face, stomping my feet towards the Balcony. Tables and Barrels flew around, causing more and more fight to erupt. I cleared my throat, hoping to gain their attention. Yet, sadly, it failed..

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" I roared, an enraged aura emitting off my body.

They stopped doing whatever they were doing, mortified expressions on their faces. I mentally grinned in happiness, happy that my plan worked.

With a regained previous attitude, my eyes slanted into a stern glare.

"My children, It has come to my priority to say, that we have unfortunately lost a dear member of Fairy Tail," I grimaced, thinking back to Lucy's sudden request.

"Who is it, Gramps?" Elfman asked, curiousity and caution sparkling in his eyes. "Was it Nab? leaving Fairy tail is not manly,"

"No, Elfman. Nab is surprisingly away on a Job." I shook my head at his Moronic antics, lowering my head in annoyance. "Levy, my child. Where is your best friend at this moment?"

"You mean Lu-Chan, right?" She asked. "Wait, wait, she isn't here?"

"Bunny-girl left?!" Gajeel seemed to of figured out what I was implying, because now his eyes were wide with shock.

Gasps, Chatter and Shouting echoed throughout this Guild, causing my temper to rise.

"LU-CHAN LEFT?!" Levy had tears in her eyes, her normally olive skin turning into a pale colour.

"My children.. Lucy didn't leave. She was forced out of the Guild, because of Natsu's ruthless attack on her, and some personal details of which I will not explain. Now, I'm only going to say this once, so listen clearly.

Lucy Heartfilia was the Light, of Fairy Tail. If anything, she had wedged her way into each of our hearts, overwhelming us with utmost care for her. She had settled in perfectly fine, and was so overjoyed to know that she had a true family! She thought that we would never betray her, but then Natsu proved her wrong.

He viciously attacked her, in our own Guild hall, with no true Motive behind it. I had checked the CCTV Lacrima in Lucy's home, and Lisanna stormed in there, demanding that Lucy stay away from Natsu. Nobody had attacked Lisanna, it was a lie. Lucy came to my office just two days ago, saying that she could **Barely **breathe in the Guild of her attacker, and do you know.. how much it hurt me? To hear that this innocent girl, had just been attacked by one of her own Nakama.. The worst part to even feel, is that she won't be coming back for THREE years.

Fairy Tail, this is a warning. If ANY of you, repeat what Natsu had done, I will banish you from here. I will send you to the Magic Council, I will show you that I'm serious. Is that Clear?" I growled.

"HAI MASTER MAKAROV SIR!" They all nodded their heads, bowing repetatively in understanding.

I finished my rant, slamming the door to my office, sinking into the chair that was behind my Desk.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and Exhailing. If anything needed to stay, it was to be my Temper.

A silent knock came on my door, and I instantly yelled a 'Come in' to whoever was there.

To my complete shock, a lady who I never thought I'd see again was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Makarov-San, it sure is nice to speak to you once again." She smiled, dimples shining through her pale skin.

"Lilliana.." A swarm of memories filled my mind, returning the same fondness towards my old team-mate. "It has been many years since You've come to Fairy Tail."

"I haven't been in Earthland for many years. I was with my sister, awaiting Lucy's return to the Dragon Realm." Lilliana said. "I also need to speak to you."

"Ah, I see. Well, take a seat." I gestured towards the Sky blue velvet chair, resembling my own. "What is it that you wish to say?"

"I was alerted of what happened to Lucy, thanks to my abilities. Natsu attacked Lucy, correct? I need to discuss some things with him." She let out a sigh, my head lifting up in concern. "Makarov, do you notice something in Lucy's... actions, I should say, that is somewhat odd?"

"Not really," I shook my head, once again. "Why?"

"I came back to Earthland, four days ago. I've had premonitions about Lucy. Most were good, but then.. one of them scared me. And it takes a lot to scare a Dragon master." She said.

"An exceed in Fairy Tail, Carla, also has Premonitions. I think your better off speaking to her, I'm no help with this stuff." I chuckled slightly, sweat-dropping in embarrassment.

"Well, Arigato for your time, Makarov. Ano, I might be in Fairy Tail for the next few weeks." She waved, leaving my office in a rush, a faint scent of Jasmine wavering between the air.

* * *

_(Normal POV):_

* * *

** A**nd so, with Lilliana making her way down to Fairy Tail's bar, and Chatter heard, a day of Rowdiness began. Lilliana approached mirajane, sitting down on the stool that was currently unoccupied. Mirajane span round, watching the woman infront of her with a smile, yet confusion hidden behind it.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" Mirajane asked, observing the smiling lady who sat before her.

"My name is Lilliana Mae Heartfilia. My daughter Iroshiya Isis Heartfilia is a Member of Fairy Tail, and I'm an old friend of Master Makarov. I was wondering if I could get a Strawberry milkshake, please?" Lilliana greeted.

"Of course, Lilliana-San!" Mirajane nodded her head, turning around to make the drink.

"Arigato, Mira-chan." Lilliana thanked.

Immediately, after that conversation, Team Natsu burst through the doors. Instead of alerting the Guild of their return, they swarmed around Lilliana. Questions were thrown around, shouting could be heard, and Sullen expressions could be seen.

"My name is Lilliana Mae Heartfilia. I am Iroshiya Isis Heartfilia's mother, and also an Old friend of Master Makarov. Also aunt to Lucy!" Lilliana explained. Her eyes were analysing the people infront of her, two of them catching her attention. "Holy fu- IS THAT GRAY AND ERZA?" Tears swelled in her Chocolate brown orbs.

"Uh, Yes?" Gray sheepishly said, raising his hand.

"Gray you've grown so much! I remember when you were only a young teenager, with thin legs!" Lilliana laughed, holding a hand over her mouth, in hopes to supress the giggles. "And when you made Erza open up to everyone!"

The guild erupted into laughter, obviously mislead by Lilliana's sentence. Erza was busying herself with reassuring the Fairies that nothing happened, and that what Lilliana meant was that she came out of her shell.

"You know ice-Princess?" Natsu asked, wiping the tears from his eyes, as the laughter died down.

"Ah, Yes. Iroshiya was very close with Gray when she was younger, and so Gray would be allowed to come round everyday. And then Laxus would come over.. and Elfman.. and Erza.. and Lucy.." She trailed off, causing the Guild to sweat-drop.

"Excuse me miss!" Lisanna called out, stumbling into the front of the crowd.

"Yes, my dear?" Lilliana asked in a caring voice, melting the hearts of the Men around her.

"I have to inform you on something that Team Natsu and I recently found out! Lucy had Iroshiya wou-" Lisanna stopped, watching Lilliana cough, covering her mouth, again.

"If you wanted to tell me about Lucy, please save it. I already know about what you did, and I'm not entirely sure if you know, but the Guild have discovered your Lies." Lilliana said cooly, waving off the Petrified face that Lisanna gave.

Lisanna walked away, glaring at everyone who got in her way, though they weren't effected. Lilliana raised her hand, silencing the people around her.

"Natsu, dear, can I please speak to you?" Lilliana asked, standing up from her stool. "It's very important."

"YES LILLY-SAN." Natsu saluted, marching out of the Guild doors.

When it got to outside, Lilliana faced Natsu with a deadly serious face. Unfortunately for them, the Whole guild were planning on Eavesdropping.

"Natsu.." Lilliana sighed, shaking her head. "I heard that you attacked Lucy."

"Oh.." He began to shake, fearing the Lady's reaction to his reply. "Lucyattackedlisannaandstartedafightwitherzaandthenshejustleftpleaseitsnotmyfaultdontblameme! IWASONLYTRYINGTODEFENDMYNAKAMA!" He crouched far into a ball, hiding his face.

"Natsu, look at me." Lilliana ordered, pulling the Pink-haired boys head up. "I'm a Dragon-Master. I'm a whole lot stronger than you and I know more. During my younger years I was an ever-evolving Dragon-Slayer. I've taught many children the secret arts of Both Light &amp; Celestial Dragon-Slaying. If Makarov, myself and Iroshiya can prove that Lisanna wasn't hurt by Lucy, what makes you think that we're lying?"

"But-!" He clamped his mouth shut when he saw the look that the Dragon-Master gave him.

"Iroshiya has been at Fairy Tail since the Day she was born! I had nowhere else to go when Stellaria disappeared, so I came to the only person who I knew would take me in. I came to Makarov, and so I lived in Fairy Tail hills. Soon after me coming to Fairy Tail, I was pregnant with Iroshiya. Two years after that, I was pregnant with Haru. Now, listen to me when I say this!

If there is anyone you want to believe; it's Iroshiya! She's so close to Lucy, you could practically call them Twins! Please, Natsu. You've known Iroshiya longer than you've known Lisanna, and your closer to Iroshiya. You and I both know that." Lilliana yelled.

He stared up at her in shock, shocked at her Outburst, though it was true.

On the other side of the wall, the Guild were all in shock as well. Some of them found it hard to believe that Lisanna would do such a thing, and some of them were thinking about what Lilliana had said.

"Oh and Natsu," Lilliana turned on her heel, the scowl replaced with a look of disappointment. "Igneel wouldn't be proud of you." She so abruptly left, appearing at the Bar of Fairy Tail.

'_Natsu, you dumb boy. Can't you see that when you hurt her, you hurt yourself?' _Lilliana thought with a sigh, finishing off her drink.

* * *

_(Lucy's POV):_

* * *

**W**aking up to sunlight beaming in my eyes is not my idea of 'Perfect, pristine castle'. Although it feels lovely, it also burns. It's like as something was set on fire next to me.

But then again, I'm not surprised. Just last night, Metalicana had persuaded me to drink some of the Bicardi, mixed in with some Tia Maria, and Vodka. And holy fuck, did it do some stuff. All I remember, is that Metalicana challenged me to a drinking match and I won.

And now, I await the Hangover!

"Good Morning Lucy-san!" Antonia screamed, jumping onto the bed that I currently laid in. "Are you awake?"

"Morning, Antonia-Chan.." I groaned, rubbing my eyes in tiredness. "And yes, obviously I'm awake."

Yes, I used the honorific of 'Chan', because I only just recently found out that Antonia was Six. Shocking, I know. Considering she's got the looks of a Fucking angel!

Well anyway, after I had conversed with her about how she shouldn't drink until she was 18, Loke and Virgo appeared in the room.

"Oh hey Loke, Virgo.." I yawned, waving at them.

"Princess, I'm so glad to see that your okay!" Virgo smiled.

SHE. SMILED? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY POOR MONOTONE VIRGO?

"I'm happy to see you aswell, Virgo." I smiled back at her. "Good morning, Loke."

"Lucy, I can literally feel that hangover. What the hell did you even drink?" Loke sat on the edge of this bed.

"Eh, some Tequila.. and Tia Maria, I think. I was in a drinking match against Metallicana." I sighed. "Oh, by the way, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Princess." Virgo bowed, her sudden happiness returning to monotone.

"Virgo, can you please go to my apartment and secure everything in the Celestial world?" I asked. "And loke, can you please give these letters to Fairy Tail, and take Iroshiya-chan back?"

"Okay. Remember to call us if you need the help! Bye," Loke waved, disappearing along with Virgo, in a puff of golden smoke.

I snuggled into the Fluffly covers of my new bed, pouting rather childishly when I realised that Antonia had somehow appeared in the bed. Her olive-green eyes stared right into mine, creating a calm atmosphere around us.

"Lucy-san! You have pretty eyes!" She said, holding my cheeks in her hands.

"Thanks..?" I mumbled. "We should get changed, and then head towards my mothers room."

"Hai, Lucy-san!" She sang, scampering out of the large room.

I opened up my wardrobe, looking at all the Robes infront of me.

I chose a simple Cream coloured dress, with a pair of white flats and a white coloured Cardigan. Before changing, I quickly rushed into the Bathroom for a shower, styled my hair into a high ponytail and then knocked on Antonia's room door.

There was at least over fifteen bedrooms in the Palace, and considering that only the royal family live in here, I find it rather odd.

Antonia had chosen a White blouse, with a Pastel Yellow pinafore, and some knee length White socks, with pastel blue flats. Her cyan-blue coloured hair was styled into a high ponytail as well, revealing a Pink tattoo underneath her Right-eye.

I raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to shrug it off.

"Alright, I'll show you to Aunt Layla's room!" She said, dragging me down the halls of the Palace.

We arrived at pine-coloured double doors, with a sign on it that said '_Her Majesty, Queen Layla Melody Heartfilia's bedroom._'

I slowly knocked on the door, hoping to not awaken Mama.

The door opened, revealing a man who looked around the age of 35-37 (lol so precise tho) and Mama next to him.

"Good morning, Uncle Constellar-San and Aunt Layla-San!" Antonia sang, hugging the Brown-haired man. "Lucy-san wanted to see you!"

"Hey." I smiled, waving at the elders.

"Good morning my children!" Mother smiled, crushing Antonia and I, in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you.. and your friend?" I asked.

"We're good, thank you for asking!" Mother replied. "Oh and Lucy, a meeting will be held soon, and it's about you. Please can you head down towards the Dining room?"

"Okay." I nodded my head, turning on my heel. "See you down there, then?"

"Arigato!" They both said.

* * *

When I got into the Dining Room, I swear my eyes nearly burst. A gigantic table was in the middle of this Hall, with many chairs around it, and then I noticed some different people in there.

I quickly found a seat, next to Metalicana (I have to admit that we've become surprisingly close), waiting for my mother to come in with her boyfriend or whatever idk.

She soon came, dressed in a Cream coloured floor-length dress that puffed out at the Waist, and with a White shawl over it. On her feet were white sandals.

The man from before came in also, wearing a Black tuxedo and navy-blue coloured bowtie, with his Brown coloured hair spiked in random ways. Sorta like Grays hairstyle.

"As you may or may not know, It is time to awaken Lucy's memory. She seems to of Forgotten about Constellar, and her powers.. How about we go around, greet each other?" Mother said, seating herself at the center of the Table.

"I'll go first." A white-haired woman said. "My name is Electra, the Lighting Dragon. I'm so glad you've come back."

"My name is Erin, the Earth Dragon." A mint-green haired man greeted. "I missed you a lot, Lu."

"You probably know me already, I mean, it's kinda hard to forget such a fucking boss like me." Metallicana smirked, earning tsks from everyone. "I'm Metallicana, the Iron Dragon. But you, Lucy, can call me the almighty Metallicana!"

"I am Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons." Igneel greeted, bowing respectively at me. "I assume you know of me already, Lucy."

"Yes, surprisingly." I said, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. "I've met your.. son."

"Hello, Lucielle. My name is Mizuko, the Water Dragon." A Sapphire-Blue haired man said. "Do you remember me? If not, well, I missed you."

"Konbanwa. My name is Skiadrum, mate to Weisslogia, and I am the Shadow dragon." A Black-haired man greeted. "I'm glad you're okay, or at least _seem _okay, Lucy."

"My name is Weisslogia, mate to Skiadrum, and I am the Light dragon. It's good to have you back, Lucy!" A blonde-haired man greeted with a cocky grin.

"My name is Atlas Flame! Loyal best friend to Igneel, and Uncle to Natsu Dragneel. Do you remember me? I was the one with nice, fiery-red curls, and I taught you a lot of magic and you used to call me Uncle Atty, it was s-" The other red-haired man greeted, but was soon cut off by a beautiful, airy-hair coloured woman.

"My name is Grandeeney, as You know, and I am the Sky Dragon." Grandeeney smiled at me, placing her hand on my head. "I'm so glad that I am able to meet you, once more."

I smiled back at everyone who greeted me, soon feeling a vague memory of the Beautiful creatures. Although, when it came to the Midnight-Blue haired woman, I like fainted in shock. She was gorgeous!

Midnight-Blue hair, golden eyes, and Lemon-Coloured robes. Was she a Goddess?

"Ah, Welcome back, Lu. I'm aware that you don't remember us Dragons, so I shall introduce myself once more.

My name is Delphine, the Celestial Dragon. My sister, Stellaria, taught Queen Layla-San and her sister, Lilliana-Chan. I also taught you when you were Younger, but sadly we had to place a spell on your mind. Jude-San had tried to unlock the Seal on your magic, so he could gain access to taking over all of the Guilds in Fiore. Jude miserably failed, yet Fortunately, the Seal did not fail us, and now Your mother plans to bring back your Memories have slowly worked.." The lady said.

"I'm not entirely sure of why I'm being so calm about this, but I have a question," A sheepish smile reached my face, earning other smiles aswell. "Who is that man?" I asked, pointing towards the Brown-Haired man who stood close to my mother.

I heard the Dragons sigh, mumbling weird words beneath their breath.

"Ah, Gomen, I didn't introduce myself. I am King Constellar Heartfilia of the Dragons, and father to you, Lucy. Jude-San had taken my position as your father, when I had to come back to this Realm. He was my good friend from many years ago, though considering I'm over three-hundred years old.. Ah! Well, yes. I am your true Father, Lucy." He smiled, grinning happily at us all.

I just stood there, mouth wide open, shaking. It was coming back to me now! My real dad, telling me that...

"I'd always find you!" He laughed, bracing himself for the impact of a bear hug that I tackled him in.

All of the female Dragons were crying in Joy, tears falling from their eyes in a Comedic manner, and the males were muttering something about 'Reunion is manly!'. I'm pretty sure that a Mini Elfman snuck here.

Mother soon joined our hug, along with Antonia and the other dragons, INCLUDING METALLICANA..

After we stopped hugging, a smile was practically stuck on my face, one that hasn't appeared for many years.

"Wait, wait, hold up everyone." I said, prying Antonia's fingers off of me.

"Yeess?" They all asked, standing in a circle around me.

"I'm really confused. One- Why does Antonia look so much like Jellal? and Two- Why do you all call me Lucielle, still?" I sweat-dropped.

"I don't know. Maybe because your name _is _Lucielle?" Metalicana sneered, folding his arms over his chest. Sighing, I stomped over to him, and raised my hand just behind his head.

"Yeah but, I mean, I'm not sure about Formallities. I'm nothing more than a Mage," I smacked him on the back of his head, snickering as he yelped in pain. "But still, about the Antonia thingy, why does she?"

"That's because Jellal Nii-san is my Brother!" She said, giggling shyly, clinging back onto me.

"I knew it!" I yelled in victory, dancing in joy. "I could tell by that Tattoo. I mean, Jellal is part of the Family.."

Grandeeney stepped forward, and placed a hand on my shoulder, steering me further to the corner of this room. I thought I was in trouble, I shivered in fear. Being held like this.. being cornered.. brought back horrible memories.

"Iroshiya-chan is okay now. You can see her, if you want. Her madness levels dropped as soon as I sedated her!" Grandeeney chirped. She let out a loud cackle of laughter as my jaw dropped, at her last sentence.

"You _SEDATED_ her? Why?!" I asked.

"Well she was thrashing around in her bed.. her magic was out of control, and she was calling for you. Some old wounds had been torn open again, so when we sedated her, it was for the better." Grandeeney replied. "Go on. Go see your cousin!"

* * *

_(Iroshiya's POV):_

* * *

** I** glared at Loke, angered by his sudden appearance next to me. To be quite honest, I wasn't quite in the mood for any visitors. I have just awoken from the Longest sleep, I've ever had, and my body was ridden with Wounds.

I can't remember what happened, exactly, but all I know is that..

I just returned from the Celestial World, and I was making my way to Fairy Tail. Then suddenly, someone appeared from Behind me, I have no idea who she was.. but, she roughed me up real good! But it was really weird, actually. When I was being beaten up, I saw that on her thigh, was a white Fairy Tail insignia. The only ones who have that are Mira and Lisanna.. which is weird.

"Loke, I'm not going to tell you again. If you do not exit this room by the count of three, I will hurt you." I growled, biting back a hiss from the immense pain in my body. I softened my tone, and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm fine, really. I just don't want any visitors right now..

"Lucy ordered me to escort you from this Realm. I will not, and Can't, disobey my Master's orders." Leo growled back, leaning against the Infirmary wall. I still glared at him, and he instantly returned the same action. "If you're fine, then why are you in a hospital bed, huh?"

"Oh.. _fuck _you!" I groaned, pouting in defeat. "If it will please you, I can teleport myself out of this place. If anyone needs your help right now, It'd be Lucy. She's still hurting so don't believe any bullshit that comes out of her mouth, when she says like "i'm fine" because you and I both know it's easy to read her once you get used to her. Keep her safe.. or I'll come for you, ya' hear?" I let out a sigh, whilst opening up a Portal to Magnolia.

With a usual blinding light, I instantly appeared in the Multi-Cultural town of my birth. I brought the crutches closer to me, slipping my arms into the tubes. I hurriedly made my way around, thanking each passing person who Welcomed me back and asked If I was okay.

Soon, I reached Fairy Tail. I opened the door slowly, watching them turn their heads in my direction.

They were about to open their mouths, but I waved my free hand in front of them, a gesture that told them to keep quiet.

"Don't yell, I've already got a banging headache and the last thing I need right now is you idiots yelling down my ears because I will literally shove these things up your as-" I was cut off by my Mother, she just pulled me into a seat beside her.

"Ano, what happened dear?" She asked, helping me into seat. The guild gathered around to hear my story.

"Today initially was the day that I returned to Earthland, after almost 10 years of training in.. some places. I opened a portal to this Forest, and I knew it was near here. For some reason, I was suddenly attacked! A mysteriously familiar looking girl attacked me, and left me, to Die. If it weren't for Lucy, I would of died. She found me, and had Loke escort me here. So, then, I only just arrived at Fairy Tail now." I explained, rubbing the sore parts in my arms. "Perhaps, I was ambushed. I'm still confused now, and.. The girl who attacked me, resembled Lis-" I was rather rudely cut off by a sharp jolt sent up my body, making me wince in pain.

"Are you okay, Iroshiya-san?" Kotoka asked, her red cat like eyes widening in worry, appearing by my side. "I'll heal you, if you want. Don't put too much stress on your body."

"I'll be fine, I just need to.." I knelt on one knee, pressing my hand against the warm-wooden slabs of the floor, releasing an Unnatural amount of energy. "Go back, Kotoka. Then again, why are you here? I thought I needed to open your gate.. and your gone. Oh, well.."

_'Nobody will know. Fairy Tail are far too dense to notice the change in Lisanna Strauss's attitude,' _I could hear the sharp voice coming from the talking, it was drowned in Cruelty and Resent, like.. Darkness.

"I need to speak to Master, urgently." I said, lifting my hand off the floor, carelessly allowing it to hang freely.

"Makarov isn't here. He left earlier, to attend a meeting with the other Guild Masters. I am left in charge of Fairy Tail for the next week," Mother said, placing an arm over my shoulder.

'_Mother, perform the arc of truth on the Guild. It allows you to hear any previous conversations that previously were held inside of Fairy Tail," _I telepathically communicated with my Mother, giving her an Emotionless stare.

_'Okay. Distract the Guild for me, then. The arc of Truth spells are different for me,' _She nodded her head, leaning down towards the ground, repeating the same movement as me.

"I'm relieved to see that my nakama have still stayed the same, over the years I left!" I smiled, offering them kind greetings and grins to all that Welcomed me back.

"Alright everyone, I've decided that we're going to take a visit to Sabertooth! A combined Party will be produced, celebrating the Return of my daughter, and Congratulating Sting-San on his promotion to Master of Sabertooth!" Mother yelled, a grin widely spread on her face, though I knew she was planning something.

_'Investigate more with Luka and Willow. I heard a lot more than I needed, and some dark magic was placed here.' _Mother told me, before charging out of the doors with the rest of the Guild.

"Summon; Luka, Willow." I chanted, waving my hands in the air, two spirits appearing before me.

Luka was the Leo-Minor, Leo/Loke's younger sister. Willow was the Bear spirit.

Luka had lower back length ginger hair, that was spiky at the top, and unbrushed at the back. She had glasses on, with a White blouse that barely covered her large sized bust, a Black pinafore, Black shawl, white tights and Black thigh-high boots.

Willow had little bear ears on her head, a brown furry jumper on, cream coloured shorts on, black ankle socks on, with some Brown ankle boots. Her Chestnut-brown hair was tied back into a High Ponytail, allowing light to shine on her navy-blue/raven coloured eyes.

"Well, good afternoon, Goldie." Luka purred, pouting cheekily at me.

"Afternoon, Goldie!" Willow grinned, linking her arm with Luka's, also pouting.

"Yo." I grinned, winking at the animal spirits.

"Say, I could hook you up with someone if you want! I mean, it doesn't take effort from a hottie like me, to dial a few numbers.. Hm.. Maybe you'd like Apollo? Nah, too shy.. Mamoto? Nah, too blunt.. Hmm.. Maybe Caesar? No, too annoying... Hm.." Luka continued to suggest names, soon going into her own little world.

"So, what is it that you need, Goldie?" Willow asked, sweat-dropping at Luka's matchmaking plots.

"Earlier, when I had entered Fairy Tail, I noticed an unusual feeling within the area. So, I used the Arc of Truth spell, to check that my Hunch was right. And it just so happens to be, that my Hunch was correct. A dark mage was inside here, and whilst using the spell, I found out that someone has done something to Lisanna Strauss. So, to prove my Hunch even more correct, I need you two to help me investigate." I explained, placing a finger on my chin in thought.

"Alright! I won't fail you, Iroshiya-San!" Willow bowed, transforming into her Bear cup form, sniffing around the Guild for clues.

I quickly turned my attention towards Luka, who just so happened to be back in our World, after a series of Poking that got her back. I sighed aloud, thinking of another plan that could be finished.

"Luka, could you please help me perform a purification on the Guild?" I asked the Lion-Spirit, whom then nodded her head in agreement. "Thank god you're listening.. for once. Now, get Willow and make her aware of our plan. It requires a lot of Magic energy, some that I am semi-willing to donate."

"Oi, Willow! We need yo' help!" Luka yelled, alerting the Bear-Spirit of our situation.

"_Rawr._" Willow grumbled, padding her feet over towards us, stopping once to return to her Human form. "I'm so cute when I'm a little cub!"

"Yeah..." I smiled, petting Willow in content. "Hold up, this is no time to be distracted! Now, raise both of your Hands."

They did so, following the orders that I gave them. Soon, our arms were linked together like Chains, forming an Criss-Cross shape (sorta idk lel).

"**Moons and Stars collide, lend me the power of Light. To shine upon this Guild, cleanse the Darkness. Light, Ursa Major, Regulus-Minor, go forth!" **We chanted, an orb forming above us, shining over Fairy Tail.

With that done, I felt no Dark magic, and I immediately felt satisfied.

"You girls, are the best! I can always count of you two to impress me!" I thanked, bowing continuously at them.

"No problem, Goldie!" Willow gave her best signature grin, with a big beam of happiness.

"Make sure you summon us soon, Iroshiya-chan!" Luka grinned aswell, disappearing in a small smoke along with Willow.

* * *

_(Lucy's POV):_

* * *

** I**t had been over three hours since the Reunion in the Palace, and I had to admit that I missed it. Being reunited with something, or someone, is possibly one of the most amazing feelings of all time!

I was currently in the Lounge, talking with Metallicana and Igneel. I was confused, and slightly annoyed, they'd be the last people I would of thought about talking to. We aren't alike, we won't ever be. Igneel is far too much like Natsu; I usually think negatively about our meetings. Metallicana is brash and impatient, not unexpected, considering he _is _the adoptive Father of Gajeel.

_I was ignored for two years, and yet I stayed at the Guild, because I know if I left, It'd only cause me more pain. She's turned everyone against me. I'm a solo mage now, not recognised for my skills. For my true powers. But now it's taking over, and I don't know what to do. I can't hide it, I'm one of them._

"Gajeel has a weird Habit of calling me 'Bunny-girl', for some unknown reason." I told Metallicana, allowing a few giggles to leave my mouth.

"Gajeel is fucking boss, Like me!" He grinned, fist-pumping the air.

"What about my son, Lucy?" Igneel asked, a small smile gracing his extremely matured face.

"Other then the fact that he called me a Useless whore, that begged for attention, I guess he's okay. I mean, Yeah I used to like him, but after what he did to me I guess it turned into hate." I told Igneel, refusing to meet his gaze. "Natsu burnt me with one of the Secret arts. He actually attacked me; Heck, he even rendered me unstable for at least three days."

"Oh." Is all he managed to say, leaving me slightly angered. "My deepest apologies for his act of stupidity and cruelty, Lucy-chan."

"Yet again, everytime I'm right, you suddenly become speechless. You know, that's exactly how Natsu acted when I stood up to him. Like, he was surprised that a woman dared contradict him." I snorted in laughter, soon breaking into full blown howls. "Jeez, people needa' loosen up abit!"

After that talk, I took it upon myself to adventure through the massive Palace. I mean, surely there was interesting things here..

I could hear my mother calling my name, so I took off in the direction of where she was, and was slightly confused at to why the Dragons had gathered in the hall.

"Alright, Lucy dear. It's time to start training! Now, you can pick whoever you want to start with. Though I highly advise you to pick Delphine last," Mother said.

"Okay. I choose Igneel." I smiled.

"Bunny-girls' got guts!" Metallicana smirked, to which I smirked as well.

"A heartfilia has much as they want!" I chirped. "Like moi, for example. If I want something, I get it."

"Bunny-girls' a brat!" Metallicana pouted, playfully flicking my head.

"SHUTUP." I growled, hitting him on the head, again.

* * *

And so, I head off with Igneel, to his Fire Realm.

Lava filled everywhere, leaving a tiny clearing in the middle.

"Okay Lucy. Now, this is where your training begins. Are you ready?" He asked, transforming into his Dragon form.

"Ready as ever!" I smirked, dashing towards him at an Inhumane speed. "Get ready, Igneel!"


	4. Training! (Part 1)

**HELLO. WELCOME TO THE NEXT PART OF MY STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. IF YOU HAD A GOOD VALENTINES DAY WIF BAE PIZZAHUT RAISE YO HANDS.**

**I did. I ate a lot of Pizza. I mean, anyone who doesn't like Pizza, needs help. It was sent from thy holy world of Pizzahut to satisfy our Humane needs!**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO GREET YOU WITH, SO, ON TO THE CHAPTER WE GO!**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

When it got to Igneels training, I found that it was harder than I thought.

I had to wake up at 3:00AM every day, travel to Igneel's realm, then begin a series of Hard tests that improved my basic Skills, Such as;

Agility, Endurance, Cardio Vascular, Mobility, Pace, and Reflexes.

So far, Igneel has informed me that my Agility, Reflexes and Endurance is improving rapidly. Igneel had turned into his Human Form, in fear that during his Dragon Body, he'd unknowingly cause harm to me.

Gosh, Who knew he was such a worrier sometimes? Despite his incredibly annoying, smug, cocky, annoying, dumb attitude towards everything, I can't help but think that he's probably one of the most Loyalist Dragons you'll ever meet. His human form attire consisted of a black vest, orange cape, beige knee-length trousers (Like Natsu's trousers), and some Gladiator sandals. His firey-red hair was like a mop on his head, and hung loose on his shoulders. An adrenaline-pumped grin was plastered on his matured face.

"So, Lucy-Chan. Today we will focus on elements, and Push aside the Basic training. If you wish to surpass the low expectations of the Public from Earthland, you have to believe and push yourself. Okay?" Igneel said, sending me a supportive smile.

"Okay. Though, what spells?" I asked, accepting the Supportive smile with a grin in return.

"Obviously, there is the Dragon Slayer spells, and then there is the normal Fire casting spells. Such as Fire manipulation, a spell that can turn any fire into a colour, that represents an element. I'm certain that maybe after, 1-3 hours, you'll be able to Master it. Layla was able to manage it within two!" He smiled, baring many sharp Canines, ones that resembled daggers. "Before we start, do you have any Questions?"

"Yes, actually." I nodded my head. "What type, or types, of Magic does my Mother wield?"

"Well.. During the time when Layla-Chan was in Earthland, she was able to perform Celestial Dragon Slaying magic, Ice-Make magic, Fire magic, Sky Dragon Slaying Magic magic, Earth Dragon Slaying magic, Water Dragon Slaying Magic, and Celestial Priestess magic. When she returned to the Dragon Realm, Electra began teaching her Lighting Dragon Slayer magic. After that, I began teaching her Fire Dragon Slayer magic, along with Metalicana who taught your mother Iron Dragon Slaying magic, and then Weisslogia taught her Light Dragon Slaying, and then Skiadrum came along.. All in all, Layla is the Queen of Dragons for a reason." Igneel replied.

"I can see where I get the awesomeness from, then!" I laughed.

"Alright, since I've seemed to sum up the Question in one big go, how about we start training?" He suggested, taking me over to Lava Pools.

"Uh~ Okay then." I nervously agreed, standing by his side.

"Now, the Lava Pools have an Unbelievably high amount of heat, if can't tell. I want you to go in there, relax, and until you can feel at peace with Fire, don't come out." He ordered, pointing towards the Bubbling, sizzling hot oil oozing out of the pools. "Go on."

"I can feel reluctance within me, yet I have a feeling that I'd end up being put in the Lava either way." I pouted, making my way over to the Lava Pools.

I quickly took off the clothes that I had, leaping into the Blazing hot Lava, shrieking as it came into contact with my skin. I didn't know whether to complain or not, but, all I know is that it brought back some painful memories. When Natsu had used his magic to attack me, I could actually feel it Burn my skin off, and when I had checked my wounds.. They were all fleshy and gross.

If Igneel had been calling me, I don't know, because right now all I felt was a void.

A void of Solitude.

A void of Nothing.

A void of Betrayal.

A void of... Hate.

My eyes, turning black once again, did not return to their Normal Chocolate brown colour. I didn't feel such warmth inside of me, and all I knew was that I hated Fairy Tail. Everyone, Everything inside of it.

Except Makarov, and Mavis, and The people who enjoyed my presence.

I felt, emotionless, in a word to sum it up. '_I will only open up to the ones I care about. I will never show weakness around the ones that hate. I can only show love around the ones I care about. I cannot show weakness around the ones that I hate.'_ I kept telling myself.

"Lucy, you may step out now. It's been four hours." Igneel said.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"Well, it's neither really. I have to admit, that I usually fall asleep in the Lava Pools after an Hour!" He began to laugh, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked over at me, and coughed, then turned back to me. "Lucy-Chan, you let it take over?"

"Trust me Igneel, I'd rather have my Brown eyes, but this is the only way that won't remind me of what Fairy Tail did. Everytime I go somewhere, something is there to remind me of them." I replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, at least you can trust us Dragons! We all love you like our own, so you need not fear about our bonds. You seem to remember Delphine, Mizuko, Constellar, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Erin and Myself well, so, I guess your fine." He smiled, leading me over to a Large space.

"I'm glad I remember you guys," I mumbled, following after him.

"Okay, Lucy-Chan. We will practice the Dragon spells first, and then normal Fire spells, and finally, some hand-to-hand combat." He informed me. "Repeat, after me. **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" **He roared, an Orange beam shooting out of his Mouth.

"Should I repeat it in the Tenjin no.. blah blah?" I asked.

"Yosh!" He nodded his head, wiping his mouth.

"**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" **I roared, an Orange beam shooting out of my Mouth.

"Amazing! Now Lucy, I'm sure you know of the rest of the Spells, so I'll sit back and watch!" He cheered, sending me an Annoyingly smug smirk.

I continued to do the Spells, such as;

Roar of the Fire Dragon, Fire Dragon wing attack, Fire Dragon brilliant flame, Fire Dragon Wing slash... etc.

We got onto basic Fire spells, and truth be told, they were quite hard.

"Now Lucy, when I spoke about the Fire Manipulation spells earlier, I didn't say much detail. If I fire an attack at you, Fire Manipulation will turn it into any Element that can be devoured by the Dragon Slaying type." He explained. "**FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!"**

"**Fire Manipulation!" **I yelled, holding my palm out, releasing an Orange Energy. "**Celestial!"**

My hands were covered in Golden Flames, and I quickly ate it.

My eyes widened in awe, amazed by this simple act of Wizardry.

"Well done! Now, on to a different Spell.. Hm... How about, Fire Whirlwind? It's both Air magic and Fire magic put together. With the attack, you can produce a Tornado that can cause minor distruction, but enough to slow an Opponent down." He said. "Try it."

"**Fire Whirlwind!"** I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air, creating a giant tornadoey thingy.

"So Cool~~!" Igneel cooed, clapping his hands in excitement.

"You act like a child sometimes, yet your like 300+ years old!" I mumbled, destroying the Tornado.

"There's nothing more I can teach you after this. You've learnt and trained everything I've taught. Plus, you knew some other attacks anyways. We can head back to the palace after this!" He said. He transformed back into his Dragon form, then raised his head, signalling me to get on.

"Okay~!" I smiled, hopping onto his Scaley back.

* * *

When we arrived at the Palace, I could vaguely make out the sight of the other Dragons, waiting outside for my arrival. Excitement bubbled up inside of me, as I felt a rush of Determination and High authority. I was beginning to accept the feeling, that I tried so hard to ignore and leave. If my emotions continued to Reject me, I shall do the same.

"Hello everyone!" I smiled, flipping off of Igneel.

"Bunny-Girl! That was fucking amazing!" Metalicana gawked, praising me for my awesome skills.

"I learn from the Best!" I cheered, patting Igneels back, earning a Grin from him. "Where's my mother?"

"Layla-Chan is in the Palace Study, with Iroshiya, Lu." Mizuko replied, pointing towards the Arc-Doors of the Palace.

"Okay. Thank you, Igneel-San!" I called.

When I entered inside the Palace, I sprinted into the Study. Mother and Isis were talking and Laughing, saying something about 'Learning from the best'.

"Ah, Lucy-San. It's been a long time since we've seen each other!" Isis said, walking over to me, crushing me in a hug.

"Mhm! I missed you, y'know!" I weeped into her shoulder, comedically crying. "Why didn't you visit me?!"

"I had to train, again, and I also was waiting for Master Makarov to return. I noticed dark magic that wavered throughout the Guild, and it includes Lisanna Strauss." She said.

"Ooohhh.. Well, are you okay now?" I asked, checking her arms for any sign of Wounds.

"Lucy, I'm more than fine. That incident with me being attacked, occured 10 months ago. Don't you remember?" She raised an eyebrow, but didn't pry.

"10.. Months..?!" I shrieked.

"It's really hard to work out the Time zones from this Realm and Earthland. Layla-San, What is the difference?" Isis asked, turning to the Blonde-Haired woman, otherwise known as Mama.

"We are three months ahead of Earthland. In three months time It'll be January for us, but for Earthland it'll be October." Layla replied. "Now, Lucy, Iroshiya-Chan will be training you from today onwards. She will teach you the basics of Copying Magic, Requip Magic, Forbidden Spells, Ancient Spells, and Star Summoning magic, then she will move you onto the Advanced techniques."

"Cool~!" I quickly followed Isis out into the Training room, where she had drawn out a Diagram, using a Light pen.

"When using Requip, you must be able to Requip speedily. Otherwise the Opponent will attack during the Formation, which will most certainly lead to severe injuries upon the Body. Of course, I'm not as speedy as Erza, but nobody yet has defeated me with my Requipping magic. Except from..- Never mind me, but yes, you must be speedy." Isis explained, handing me a Light pen. "You like Drawing, right?"

"Yes.." I mumbled.

"I want you to draw out, any outfit, one that represents Battle clothing. After that, I'll tell you what to do." She ordered, taking the seat that I happened to be seated in.

I quickly sketched a rough drawing of an Ideal outfit that I'd wear; One with many Battle armour on it.

Starting off: I drew a simple Black bandeau, with a pair of Black shorts, Braces that would hold up the Shorts, floor length navy blue waist-coat with Golden outlinings, and Black thigh-high boots. Two Ivory and Gold samurai swords strapped on either side of waist, a Magic reloader gun strapped on the back. Gauntlets, and a Breastplate included.

"Lucy.. That's quite, Beautiful.." Isis smiled, tracing the marking of the outfit out with her hands.

"Thanks.." I muttered, pouting in embarassment.

"The spell that I want you to learn, is Requip Embodiment. A spell that allows you to configure hand-made Armour. It takes a month for it to be crafted, and then it will slowly be added into your Requipping selection." Isis explained. "I learnt that at the age of 10. It's been almost 5 years since then.. Try out the spell."

"**Requip Embodiment!**" I yelled, holding a hand over the drawing, flashing a Gold and Silver aura.

"Great! It'll be done in a Month, so make sure you contact Layla-San to remind me to come back. You have Erza's other Requip forms stored in your Mind, so, practice them." She nodded her head, a faint grin pulling at her Lips.

"**Requip!; Morning Sun Armour!**" I yelled, a magic circle forming underneath me, golden coloured.

My Requip was exactly like Erza's, except a Sun designs swirled over my outfit. My abilities with this Armour had Enhanced massively, making a surge of Energy rush through my body, setting in my bones.

"**Requip!; Celestial Empress Armour!" **Isis yelled, a magic circle forming underneath her, white coloured.

Her Requip was like the Sea Empress Armour, except that instead of having a Shell Crown, she had a Moon Crown with an overlapping Crescent over it.

"Lucy, I will battle you. Push yourself, and give it your all, as will I. We will continue to practice until you have mastered the Requipping system." She prepared in Battle stance, as Did I. "Ready?"

"Come at me!" I charged with determination, a grin appearing on both of our faces.

_Our battle begun there, clashing our swords together, dodging and striking each other with strength._


	5. Training! (Part 2)

**HELLO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER. I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT TO SAY.. SO YEAH. I REALLY DO HOPE YOU ENJOY. AND, IF YOU'VE SEEN THE RECENT EPISODES OF FAIRY TAIL, FUCKING HELL. I didn't mean for it to be so long by the way. I spent almost a month, just finishing this fuckton of shit that probably gets boring halfway. Sorry. ANWYAS, .FUCK. GRUVIA AND NALU TO THE FUCKING MAX DAMN. I shed a tear in happiness whilst watching it. AND IN EPISODE 221 (21 LOL HAHA) NATSU CAUGHT LUCY IN SOME MOTHER FUCKING MADNESS BRIDAL-STYLE SHIT. ENJOY~**

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

Our battle began, clashing swords, landing hits, you know. She requipped into Hells Barrel Armour (**A/N: It's the Opposite to Heaven's wheel|| I made it up .**), changing into red and black armour, black wings and horns. A sickening grin cracked on her face, eyes glinting in the dim light of the Training room.

I requipped into Heavens Wheel armour, one that I was able to gain from observing Erza's stages of Requipping, changing into a Silver and White armour, Winged hair-clips, and Angel wings.

I rushed at her, swiping my sword down with accuracy, aiming towards her Gauntlets. She used her swords to deflect the strike, creating a barrier. I flipped backwards, requipping into Lightning Empress Armour.

I repeatedly sent arrows of Bolts in her direction, never failing to hit her. She was panting, lacking the energy that she needed. She charged at me again, smacking her Circle of Swords against my torso. I fell back, having the wind knocked out of me.

"Get up! This is only the beginning Lu, and If you keep falling after one hit, you'll prove NOTHING to Fairy Tail! Keep fighting! You do not fight out of anger, you fight for your nakama. Myself and the Dragons believe that you can surpass everyones expections, so, GET. THE. FUCK. UP!" Isis yelled, silver and Gold aura's surrounding her.

_She's completely serious._ I thought. Isis was brought up as a Heartfilia. Heartfilia's use correct Grammar, highly intelligent words and other shit. She's never, in her life, used swear words. But what she's saying is true. If I want to surpass anyone, I can't give in yet.

"You needa' prepare for my attack! It's gonna fucking blow you away!" I smirked, kneeling on one leg, then standing up straight. I swayed slightly, but nothing that worried me, my courage was sky-high at this point.

I sprinted to her, slamming my leg into her back, the sound of armour scraping together echoed through the halls, an eerie silence after.

She punched me in the Stomach, then swung her leg around in a whirlpool fashion, knocking me off my feet. I quickly jumped up, dodging the fist that aimed my way, throwing my own punch.

I grinned evilly, before grabbing a nearby spear, then pinning Isis to the ground. I stabbed the spear right next to her head, the smirk never leaving my face.

"_Survey the heaven..Open the heaven.._

_All of the Stars, far and wide.._

_Show me thy appearance,_

_With such shine._

_Oh tetrabiblos..._

_I am the Ruler of the Stars,_

_Aspect become complete.._

_Open thy Malovent gate,_

_Oh, Eighty-Eight stars of the Heavens.._

_**SHINE!**_

_Urano Metria!_" Stars gathered around us, spreading out in the room, then rushing down towards Isis.

I rolled out of the way, hearing Isis shriek of pain and shock.

She didn't seem as affected, but since I have been training for god-knows-how long, the spell might of upgraded. I quickly attended to her side, checking to see if she was okay.

"I.. a-accept.. d-defeat.." She panted, smiling up at me. "You have improved so much! In all honesty, I knew you were far more stronger than Fairy Tail said, but I never expected this much strength.."

I stared at her in shock, my Black orbs widening.

"Ever since that whole Mirou incident," She flinched at the mention of his name, but I continued. "You never accepted defeat. The only time you did, was when all odds were against you, which is rare.. Does that mean, I actually beat, you?"

"Indeed you have, Lu. Seems that I really don't deserve the title, 'Warrior of Light'." Isis said, using her elbows to prop herself up.

"... Baring in mind that you have spent near enough, 10 to at least 11 years training, and now you're training me, and training with the dragons.. How the fuck did I beat you?! Actually, no, nevermind that! **I FUCKING BEAT IROSHIYA ISIS**!" I roared into the room, a lopsided-grin plastering itself on my face.

All of the Dragons burst into the room, flooding the area. They continously looked between me, and Isis, shocked and confused looks addressing them.

"What, the actual fuck, just happened?" Metallicana asked, waving a hand over Isis's hazy eyes.

".. I BEAT HER IN A FUCKING FIGHT! YEAH, THAT RIGHT, I BEAT HER IN A MATTER OF 10-15 MINUTES!" I grinned, jumping onto the Black-haired dragon.

"Lucy, if you would so kindly heal me, I will be able to continue our training." Isis grumbled, exquipping out of her armour.

She had requipped into an Off-shoulder, white dress. Designs of Golden vines covering half of it. Her pale-blonde hair hanging loosely down her back, outlining the Curvy figure of her body, and In her hand was a Staff, with three symbols embedded into it.

A Star. A Moon. And a Sun.

"Um, how exactly do I heal you?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion.

"You place your hands over my wound, and repeat these words," She said. "_Celestial Essence,"_

I noticed that there was an Infirmary somewhere between this Training room, and the other, and Quickly took Isis into it. I gently laid her on the bed, then placing my hands over her wound.

"_Celestial Essence,"_ I whispered, watching my hand glow a Silvery colour. Little golden and White butterflies danced around Isis's wound, sprinkling some sort of dust over her.

* * *

(**A/N: I'm going to hurry all the Training in one. I'd like to make this part long, but detailed, but quick).**

* * *

(Training with Mizuko):

"Ah, Konichiwa, Lucy-chan." Mizuko bowed. "We must continue your training, now."

"Okay." I said, bowing back.

"The basics of Water Dragon Slaying, is that, you must feel the water around you. Once you have control over it, you will be able to use it freely, bending it to satisfy your wishes." He said. "When it comes to Water spells, you class it as a different Catergory,"

"How? Water Dragon Slaying and Water magic, surely, must be the same. Except you gain enhanced abilities with the slaying." I mumbled, eyeing the Blue-haired man in confusion.

"A-Ano.. Lucy-chan.. Water mages are able to USE water, and transform their bodies into water, but when You're a Dragon slayer, you can take all sorts of abilities. For example, I can absorb any type of Water, and use it to my advantage. I can also manipulate any type of Liquid, ranging from normal Tap water, to Bodily fluids, such as Blood." He explained, folding his arms over his chest. "We shall start on Basic water spells."

He quickly changed into his Dragon form, turning from a pale skin colour, into a Deep blue, white, Cyan, and teal coloured Dragon. His wings were tinted with cobalt, and cerulean, but mostly Cyan.

I hopped onto his back, waiting for him to take us to the Training grounds. When we arrived, we were what seemed like, a Giant pool in the middle of some Forest clearing.

He then turned back into Human form, dressing in a Simple black vest, with Navy blue mid-calf trousers, pastel-blue sandals, and a Navy blue Cape. A silver-haired woman appeared infront of us, wearing a bright blue floor-length dress, and a Navy blue cape. Her Titanium-white eyes stared into mine, softening at the sight of me.

"Ah, Lucy-chan. This is my mate, Winter. The second-last known Ice-Dragon in the Entire universe," Mizuko bent down to his Mate, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Anata o mōichido mite sutekina, Winter-san." I bowed, returning the soft gaze to the White-eyed woman.

"Sore wa amarini mo anata o mite ureshīdesu, Lulu-chan." She bowed back, her Silver locks curling over her head.

"I haven't heard anyone speak that Language for centuries," Mizuko chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Wareware wa tsudzukeru koto ga dekimasu?"

"Hai." Winter and I nodded our head, obeying Mizuko's sudden order.

"Princess.. It's been many years since I have seen you.. and Now, you're all grown up! I miss Five-year old Lucy!" Winter cried, leaping into my arms.

I sweat-dropped at her weird antics, but hugged her nonetheless.

Mizuko joined our hug, mumbling words about how I've aged or some shit, tears pouring from both of their eyes.

After waiting 10 minutes, they both stopped crying, and regained their former attitude.

"We will combine our lessons in one from now on. It's currently 7am, so Until 12pm, you will train with us two, and then at 1pm-6pm you will train with Erin's mate, Spectra, The Space dragon, and Metallicana's mate, Tsuki, the Script Dragon. Once finished with their training, you are expected back at the Palace for a decent amount of Rest. Preferably from 11pm-8am, or 9am." Mizuko explained.

"How comes they didn't come at the Meeting?" I asked.

"Tsuki-Chan and Spectra-san have been busy for the past year, Princess. They deeply apologise for their absence," Winter replied, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay. Anyways, can we start my training now?" I grinned in courage, clenching my fists in excitement.

"We can practice basic Water spells first. Ne, Lucy-chan, don't you already know the Spells?" Mizuko grinned back at me, baring pearly white fangs.

"An old friend, Juvia Locksar, she was an advanced Water Mage. I memorized all the spells she ever used. Demonstration?" I walked over to the center of the Clearing, spotting a decent place to start.

I hopped into the River, allowing the Water to ripple against my body, endulging myself within the currents.

_Slow sharp breaths, Lucy. Feel the water around you, and allow the Element to work it's magic._ I told myself, exhailing deeply. A boulder somehow came into view, along with a Larger boulder, that was against two more Larger boulders. I raised my hands up, absorbing

"**Water Slicer!**" I yelled, releasing several blades that hit the First boulder, creating a small dent. "**Water Magic!** **Water Bubbles**! **Water Cane. Water Dome! Water Jigsaw! Water Lock! Water Nebula**! **Water Force**! **Water Punch**! **Sierra**! **Water Beam! Double Wave**! **Water Rush**! **Whirlpool! Water Cyclone!**"

All of the attacks combined into one massive, Oval of Magic, aiming towards the Boulders. In an instant, they crashed into the boulders, completely destroying them. Bits of flint remained on the ground, signalling the Destruction of my inanimate opponent.

Mizuko and Winter were staring, wide-eyed at the scene. I laughed, shaking my head in joy, watching their faces change drastically from once Happy- Shocked.

"A-Ano.. Lets, just get onto Water Dragon Slaying." Mizuko said, moving me away from the damaged field. "Try, each movement you remember, but in Water Dragon version."

"**Water Dragon Sword Horn!" **

Once practicing each and Every spell I knew, I dropped to the floor in exhaustion, panting heavily. Winter placed her hands over me, smiling, whilst healing me. In all honesty, I had no idea, that she could heal. Last time I saw her.. was when I lived in the Mansion, probably around the age of Five or six.

"The final part, that you will learn, is Water Fusion. If your opponent is directing an attack, within long-range, you cast that spell, and You fight the battle in a Water cave. It's to your advantage, which raises the chance of you winning. It cannot be destroyed by simple magic, unless it's a Dragon Slayers magic." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, before saying, "Please do not use that spell unless you really need it. Water Fusion is the second strongest, ancient, Dragon spell. After Fire Manipulation."

"So.. basically, unless I'm about to die, or my Nakama, such as you lot, are about to die, I can't use it? I'm cool with that." I waved my hand, silently thanking Winter, then returning to my Mentors side.

"I'll head off back to the Palace, so I can create some Magic Limiters. It seems that since the Seal was broken, you're a whole lot stronger than we all thought." Mizuko smiled, turning into his Dragon Form. "Enjoy your training with Winter!"

I whipped my head around to the Silver-haired dragon, who was grinning mischeviously. I returned the Grin, spreading my legs apart, forming a battle stance.

"You remember my training?" Her grin grew even wider, when I nodded my head, beaming with bravery. "Very well, I'd like you to recite all the spells you know."

"**Ice Dragon Roar! Ice Dragons Sword horn! Ice Dragon crushing Fang! Ice Dragon..." **The words flowed out, like rapidfire, lighting up my Fist with a Silver and White glow around it. Little snowflakes fell from it, quite ironic, considering we were dealing with Snow, Ice, and Winter. Winter as in the Season. Not the Dragon. Okay.

"My my, Lucy-chan. You sure have become amazing! Now, onto the last part. This ancient spell is called Fallen Flake, which creates an Enormous pillar, that connects into a Snowflake design as the Roof. It looks slightly Caved in, on the verge of Falling, hence the name of the spell. Fallen Flake traps your opponent in a Cage, and shoots out several bullets, Ice bullets. Don't worry, It won't kill unless you intend to, only cause a Flesh wound. As Mizuko-dono already said, you are not allowed to use it unless the situation Dire. Ya' hear? I'm gonna head back to the Palace, I must speak with Minato." Winter quickly flapped her wings away, leaving me standing in the middle of the Icy forest.

* * *

A black-haired woman with Vibrant blue highlights approached me, along with a Magenta-haired woman with

White highlights. The black-haired woman, Tsuki, was the Script Dragon. The magenta-haired woman, Spectra, was the Space Dragon. Both beautiful.

"Holy shit, is that you, Lucy?" Spectra spoke first, placing a hand on her hip, smirking at me.

"Got that right, Spectra. How've ya' been?" I asked, smirking back.

"Good, good. Well except from the fact that I've been waiting for you to come back." Spectra wiped a fake tear from her indigo tinted eyes, before pouncing on me, hugging me in a supreme reunioney embrace.

"Lu-Chan! It's you! Ohmigosh, How are you? I haven't seen you for- I haven't even seen you!" Tsuki rambled on, her Hazel-eyes scanning all over my body, making me shiver in discomfort.

After their greetings, we instantly began training, going from Combat to Meditating, then Back to combat, then Sparring. Which I won.

Yes, I won. Obviously.

"Recite." Both dragons ordered, narrowing their eyes at me, true power and authority dripping from their command.

"**Space Dragons Roar! Script Dragons Roar! Scriptic Space dragons drill! Script Dragons.."** Once again, the words flowed out of my mouth, large flickers of Purple and Minty-green, and Baby-blue lights surrounding us. Once done, I quickly smoothened the wrinkles on my outfit, which surprisingly wasn't effected during the training, then standing up.

"An ancient spell, from the Script Dragons, is Scriptic Restraint. Runes bind the opponents body from doing anything, and if they struggle, they are made unconscious. It's mainly used against Marionette Magic users, but since they have become more of a populated mage type.. It's rarely used." Tsuki informed me, throwing a book, titled 'Ancient spells' to me. "I'm sure that everyone will say this, when we teach you an ancient spell, but please do not use the Spell unless needed. Many things can happen if you cast Scriptic Destruction carelessly,"

"Okay." I nodded my head, placing the book on the Floor.

"An ancient spell from the Space Dragons, is Space Alternative. It's like a form of Urano Metria, one of the Eight main spells, but different. Once you activate Space Alternative, several Planets shine, and combine into one massive Planet of destructive things waiting to be released. They crash down at the opponent, temporarily blinding them, and burning them. Though, as said by Tsuki-chan, if you use it carelessly, unwanted things can happen. Space Alternative is mostly used against Dark Magic users, typically, since they seemed to hold such a Grudge against Light magic users. Tsk tsk, I hope they rot one day." Spectra said.

"Hey, I thought Isis was meant to be teaching me the ancient spells?" I asked.

"We are teaching you the Ancient spells of a Dragon. She will teach you Ancient spells from a Celestial mage. Although Delphine could do that, she wishes not to, and has ordered Iroshiya that she do so." Spectra replied, sighing tiredly.

"Well, I'd like to thank you all for the training so far. We'll go get some sleep, eh?" I smiled, hopping onto Tsuki's back.

Tsuki looked slightly like Mizuko, except the fact that she had Lime, Orange, Red, Grey, Black, and Blue stripes over her scales. Being the Script dragon, meant that you could have any colours that represents an Object, or even an Element. Tsuki also had hazel-brown eyes. Spectra was a deep purple scaled Dragon, with White and Navy blue stripes, and Indigo eyes.

We travelled back to the Palace, landing outside the Massive doors. Mother and Father, and Antonia stood waiting outside for me, with huge grins on their faces.

"How was training, my dear?" Mother asked.

"Fun, yet tiring." I replied, yawning loudly, before leaning into Fathers arms.

"Don't go to sleep yet! We have surprises for you!" Father yelled into my ear, shaking my body, waking me from my EXTREMELY short slumber.

"Mhm.." I yawned once again.

"Go to your room, you'll find them there." Mother smiled, hurrying everyone else inside the doors, then strolling into the Lounge.

I ran to my room, jumping up the stairs, slamming open the Door. One midnight-blue exceed stood on my windowsill, with a Black oversized t-shirt on, and a Golden sword on it's back. A white exceed was on my bed, dressed in a Black shirt, mid-calf length pants, and a Mini-gun strapped to it's back. The midnight-blue one had bright green eyes, and the white one had Deep blue eyes.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MOM!" I yelled, picking up the exceeds in my arms, cuddling them.

Antonia, Mother and Father walked into my room, smiling at the scene I had portrayed infront of them.

"Exceed eggs appeared in Igneel's realm, and Since there is no children really here, he Decided to give two to Antonia, and two to you. I thought it'd be wise to leave them in your room for now, instead of sending them out to get you, otherwise it would of been dangerous." Mother explained, patting the Exceeds head.

"Right. So, I'm gonna name these two, spend a little bonding time, and then sleep. Make sure you wake me up early in the morning, kay'? Night." I pushed them out of the door, carefully setting the exceeds back down on the floor.

Once leaving them to do whatever they needed to do, I paced around my room, thinking of names.

_One can be called Miako.. maybe the Midnight blue one? The other one can be.. _

"White exceed, out of L, M, N, K, S, T, and O, which letters do you prefer?" I asked, pointing towards the furry white-one.

"L, N, K, and T are fine." A manly, surprisingly, tone answered.

_Lance? Lance and Miako. I like that._

"Midnight-blue one, your new name is Miako. White cat, your name will be Lance. Okay? If you request a new name, speak up." I smiled, patting Miako and Lance on the head.

"Can I change my name to Glade? I'd like to be known as Glade Lance Heartfilia." White cat smiled back.

"Alright then, Welcome to the Family! I am Lucy, your best friend, and the older man or Dragon who brought you here, was King Igneel of the Fire Dragons. My mother, Queen Layla Melody Heartfilia, is the Queen of Dragons. She is your aunt! My father, King Constellar Draco Heartfilia, is the King of Dragons, he is your uncle! The little girl who is taking care of the other exceeds you came with, is my Cousin, Lady Antonia Phillis Suzumi Kureki, is your Cousin aswell. If you have any questions, please ask!" I scooped them back into my arms, resting my chin on the top of their heads.

"Miako and I have two children, both of them are in Antonia's presence. A lilac one, and a Midnight-blue one. One male, one female. Can we go see them?" Glade asked.

"Of course. Antonia's bedroom is opposite mine. I must write a few letters quickly, so come back when you're ready.." I replied, walking towards the Coral-pink desk that leant against the wall.

After taking out a few plain papers, I began seperating them, leaving them on the Floor, then picking up a pen.

_'Dear Fairy Tail,_

_It's been.. long, since I've communicated with you. Though, I know for a fact, some of you don't want me to. I just want to let you know, that you've lost all respect from me. What's with that shit you say, saying Nakama respect each other? You lied. I swear, you're a pack of Mongs, seriously. Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail, then only two or so months, or years later, he ignores me? Why? Lisanna. That stupid whore believing that she can beat me down with words, I'll say this once, and Once only. If any of you, go so far as to speak to me, let alone breathe the same air as me, I'll hurt you. Because I'm stronger. I'm stronger than you'll believe, and I want you to feel the pain that you made me feel. What you made me into._

_A huge, abyss of Pain, hatred, and Revenge. Ya' hear?_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Lucielle Heartfilia of the Dragons, In other words,_

_Lucy Heartfilia, ex-member of Fairy Tail._

_Bye~ x'_ I settled the pen down, admiring my work of Literature that produced so much hate, it was as if I spent a part of my year working on Transfering pain.

Picking up the Pen once more, I quickly wrote a small note.

'_Dear Team Natsu (Including Lisanna), Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Master, Mavis, Isis, and Juvia._

_Thank you Mira, for being a beautiful girl, who cared for me. I love you. Thank you for never giving up on me, aswell. Thank you for talking to me._

_The same goes for you, Levy. I love you! Make sure you confess to Gajeel, kay'?_

_Wendy, Laxus, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Master, Mavis, Isis.. and Juvia.._

_Thanks so much, for looking after me. Specifically Master, Mavis, and Isis! You guys never left me! I love you all so much, and hope to see you as soon as possible, and I'll have more than enough power to protect you guys._

* * *

_Team Natsu,_

_Thank you all so much for taking me to Fairy Tail. Honestly, I loved it there. Keyword being LOVED. What did I do, eh? What did I do in life, to deserve so much shit from you guys? I loved you all. I hardly knew Lisanna, but all I wanted to do, was become friends with her. Because that's what I'm like. Deep down, I'm just a big softie. But I'm afraid that I'm changing. I can't stop it, I can't help it, and I won't stop it._

_Erza, I loved you like a Sister. What did I do, nee-san? I loved you so much, I devoted my time in life, just trying to gain acceptance from someone. After being neglected for so long, I couldn't help but want at least a fairly large amount of attention. What's so wrong with that? Call me attention seeker, or what, I don't care. I'm unsure about that Love now erza, so I suggest you watch out._

_Gray, my good ol' brother Gray. I love you still, like a brother. You noticed me. You spoke to me, cared for me, and helped me throughout a lot of things- and I mean, that was a lot of things to do with me. Remember the Loke thingy? and the Phantom lord crap? and Tower of Heaven? You get the point, please confess to Juvia soon. I love juvia so much, and If I found out you haven't, I'll skin you alive. Ya' hear?_

_Lisanna. I hardly knew you, but okay, I'll just add in a shoutout. You did seem nice n' all, but I saw the true side of you, and needless to say that I hated it, I almost shot myself in disgust. Like, what kind of person like you deserves to even be in Fairy Tail? Let alone be sisters with such an Amazing person like Mira? Geez, Life is tough. Thanks for telling me the truth, that day, when Natsu attacked me. Oh and, one thing, How did I attack you? I can't sleep in bed and somehow attack you at the same time. Work on your stories please xx_

_Natsu. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. You were my best friend, first crush, and Team-mate. Where the hell in life did I go wrong? Cos' in my opinion, I don't- didn't- deserve that attack. I was just tryna' socialize, and I get attacked?! What the fuck is wrong with society.. GEEZ... Anyways, I loved you. I honestly thought you liked me back, but then when Lisanna came back, I decided to let her have you. I like shipping. It makes me feel generous. Helping people find their happiness is one of my biggest wishes, and I have fullfilled so many, by Leaving. Haven't I? I loved you, craved for you, but I let you go. You know what they say, "If you love him, then you'd let him go." Cute, huh? That's probably not the saying, But I'm so fucking tired, I can't remember. I already sent a message before, and I hope you know, that I hate you. I hate you so much, I just want to burn you, and hopefully you'll cry and die and just idk melt. Please do it for me. I'd be happy. One last thing.. I'm a lot stronger than you thought, trust me. I just needed my seal to be released, and that was it. Me and Igneel have become good friends! Metallicana is like my actual best friend. I have two exceed companions! Miako, and Glade. My newly found out cousin is here aswell, she's Jellal's younger sister. Her name is Lady Antonia Phillis Suzumi Fernandes. Weird, right? Anyways, I hope you look forward to our fight when I get back, and prepare. Okay? _

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Lucielle Heartfilia of the Dragons, In other words,_

_Lucy Heartfilia, ex-member of Fairy Tail xx.'_ Once finishing that one, I placed it into an Envelope, and used a spell to transport it to Fairy Tail. I headed over to my Queen sized bed, inhailing the soothing scent of Strawberry from the Quilt. Miako and Glade cuddled together, sleeping at the End of my bed, smiles resting on their face. I planted a quick kiss on their head, then snuggling deeper into the Duvet. Sleep took over.

* * *

I woke in the morning, to the sound of Giggling and Whispering, which raised my Curiousity and Paranoia levels to 100000000000%. I leaned up slowly, my back resting against the Head-board, scanning my room for any unwanted guests. Quickly stopping to check my digital clock, I saw that it said "_7:00am". _I noticed that Miako and Glade weren't asleep anymore, so I assumed that they were with their children, ignoring the whispers. I yawned, crawling out of bed as I lazily shuffled my feet against the white fluffly carpet, nearing my wardrobe. I quickly picked out a White vest, a pair of black Yoga pants, and some Combat boots. My usual training outfits.

A mop of Blue caught my eye as I opened my bedroom door, along with a pool of Blood, which set me on high-alert.

I cautiously made my way to the Lounge area in my room, looking at the beige sofa's. Antonia popped out of nowhere, scaring the living shit out of me.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL, FUCK?!" I yelled, swallowing back the louder shriek that formed in my throat. "And.. Jellal?"

"Jellal nii-san saw you getting changed, and then a Nosebleed appeared on his face! I tried to clean it up!" Antonia apologised, patting her brothers head as he angrily scolded her for telling such weird information.

"Well, you tell _nii-san_ that I'll beat the fuck out of him, if he sets foot in my room when I'm changing again, kay'? Ya' hear that Jellal?" I growled.

"Sorry, _Princess,_ I forgot that you were here." He waved his hand in innocence, crawling to the back of my room in fear.

"I need to continue my training, so, I'll see you later. That is, if you plan on staying here?" I headed towards my door, swaying my hips as I did so.

"I'm taking Antonia to Earthland, at 12pm today, so no. I apologise for saying this on such short notice, but I must do so. I'll be taking care of her from now on!" He smiled, hugging Antonia briefly, before releasing her.

"I'll hurry my training so that I can see both of you off, Okay? I'll see you later! Bye~" I waved, closing my bedroom door shut.

I ran all the way to the Training grounds, waiting to see who was training me today.

Erin, Metallicana, Skiadrum, Electra, Tiana, Grandeeney, A bright purple-haired man and Weisslogia stood there, grins planted on their faces. I returned the grin.

"Today, is Combined training. You'll endure Seven hours worth of training, with us eight. After that, Delphina and Queen Layla will take you off to the Celestial Dragons Realm to train you. Prepare yourself, Princess." Erin said.

"And let me guess.. Ah, what was your name again? Paulius. That was it." I smiled at the Purple-haired man, bowing respectively at the Dragon.

"Nice to see you again, Lucy." Paulius smiled back, returning the respective gesture.

"Alrighty then. Can we start?" I asked, excitement coursing through my body. "When we do this, I'll recite in order, starting with Erin."

"You know the attacks, right? We have an Earth Dragon here, Iron Dragon, Fire Dragon, Shadow Dragon, Lightning Dragon, Time Dragon, Sky Dragon, Poison Dragon, and a Light Dragon. Practice all attacks, we'll watch from afar." Erin replied, leading the Clan of Dragons to a clearing. "Go."

I conjured as much strength and Energy as I could, feeling it ripple through me. My mind screamed at me, pleading me to continue, and I obeyed. Relaxing, embracing the Breeze, I soon felt.. Powered. I quickly shot out my arm, pointing towards North, high in the sky.

"**With the powers that I behold, lend my thy power, heavens from above. I beckon your call, in the Realm of Dragons, shine down upon me.**" Words spewed out of my mouth, turning into an Ancient language that lent me ultimate energy, to perform my new tricks. "**Watashi, Ojo no Doragonzu, Komandorir****īsu****!**"

A blinding light came down on me, forming my Newly made Requip armour, settling on my Body.

"Princess, this is your final Test, so please push yourself. Do not be afraid of Humiliation, for you will never fail to impress us." Erin encouraged me, a Smile appearing on both our faces.

"Kay', but I suggest you prepare, cos' I ain't holding back." I smirked, exhailing deeply, before saying the spell. "**Earth Dragons Roar! Iron Dragons Piercing Fang! Fire Dragons Iron Fist! Shadow Dragons Sword Horn! Lightning Dragons Tornado! Time Dragons Crushing Drill! Sky Dragons Claw! Poison Dragon Twin Fang! Light Dragons Holy Ray!**"

Once all of the spells had combined, a Repeat of earlier began, forming a Giant abyss? of power. It dropped straight back to earth, aiming right towards me. I jumped high in the air, jumping straight into it, and absorbing the energy. I felt overpowered, and released an incredible amount of Power that caused a Crater in the ground. One crater.. two crater.. three.. four.. five.. six... seven?! EIGHT..?! NINE?! and Ten.. craters..

Mama is going to rape me.

"WOAH, YOU'RE FUCKING AMAZING! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE TO CAUSE A CRATER HERE! THE GROUND, LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, BUNNY-GIRL IS DEFINITELY A FUCKING BOSS! WOAHHHH THIS IS TOO COOLLLL LIKE WHAT THAT ACTUAL FUCKK!" Metallicana yelled, jumping around like a complete mong, pointing at the Crater.

"We'll fix it later. Let Lucy-chan say her goodbye to Jellal-sama and Antonia-chan before she continues her Training." Erin smiled, sending a pitiful glance towards the Ground. _Poor.. Poor.. Ground.. I'll heal you soon.._ He thought, tears forming in his Bright-green eyes.

* * *

I requipped back into a Normal form, copying Isis's dress, hurrying to the Hall of Portals. Jellal and Antonia stood near the Earthland one, with Suitcases near them.

"I've only just met my other cousin, and You take her back so quickly? Such a bastard," I joked, gently smacking Jellal's arm.

"I'll miss you too." He smiled, glaring angrily at me as he Caressed his 'Broken' arm.

"WAHHHHH! I DUN WANNA LEAVE YOU LUCY-NEE! PLEASE COME TO EARTHLAND SOON, OKAY?! OTHERWISE I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH! I DUN WANNA LEAVE!" Antonia cried, leaping into my arms, rubbing her snotty face (ew) all over my clothes.

"I'll be back in a few months, a year to the maximum. Okay? Be a good girl and protect Jellal. Make sure you listen to him aswell, Okay? I don't wanna come back to Earthland, hearing that something happened to either of you, because of one you. Bye bye Antonia, and bye bastard." I smiled, squeezing Antonia in my arms, bringing Jellal in for a hug.

They stepped inside of the Portal, waving, and slowly disappeared. I tried hard not to cry, seeing the people I loved leave me... I just couldn't bare it.

Either way, I'd cry later. I would only cry for the ones who I love. Never, in my newly found personality, would I cry again. I refuse. And a Celestial Mage never goes back on their Word. Ya' hear? I will never Cry again, I can promise you that.

* * *

I followed the Other Dragons out of the room, waving my goodbyes, stepping into the Celestial Dragons Realm.

A golden light blinded me temporarily as I entered the Portal, making me flinch in pain.

Golden, Silver, Bronze, and White Dragons flew in the air, appearing as Stars in the illuminated sky.

Mother slowly approached me, along with Delphine, wearing her usual White and Gold toga. Her amazingly long Midnight-Blue hair cascading down her back, outlining the Curves of her body. Bright Golden-eyes shone at mine, clashing with the Darkness of my Orbs.

"Lucy dear, today's training with both of us, will determine your powers. Please do not expect anything else but brutal training, as for we want you to do your best." Mother said, smiling as she linked arms with Delphine.

"I'll do nothing but impress you. I can assure you that I'll blow your minds." I smirked, winking cheekily.

"You never failed to impress me as a Mere child, so I doubt you'll stop impressing me, anytime soon." Mama said, winking back at me. "Now, onto the training. You know most attacks, yes? We will teach you new ones."

"One, is Celestial Drive. It allows you to enhance your abilities, and gain stronger energy. Two, is Celestial Secret Art: Supernova. This forms an Energy ball that rises high in the sky, and Bursts, sending millions- and I mean- _Millions_, down to your opponents. Third, is Celestial Dragons Blazing Fang. It sends an aura of Fire and Stars fist towards your opponent. Fourth, is Celestial Secret Art: Star Shower. Rays of Stars come down an Unbelievable impact, scorching the opponent. They are all offensive, and cause quite quick Damage. For defensive, there is Celestial Essence, as already taught to you by Iroshiya-chan. Another one would be Heavenly Blessing, which gives extra Energy to the people around you, and yourself. Second would be Arms enchant, Armour enchant, Legs enchant etc like Sky Dragon Slayers can do. Please show off all of the Spells you have been told, and already know. This is an assessment." Delphine lead us to a secluded beach, where markings of the Zodiac were carved into the ground, and stars shone over us.

**"Celestial Dragons Blazing Fang! Celestial Dragons Roar! Celestial Dragons Crushing Fang! Celestial Dragons Sword Horn! Celestial Dragons Iron Fist! Celestial Dragons Star Brilliance! Celestial Dragon.."** All the spells fired off in the Sky, bursting into a Range of Silvers and Golds, reflecting a glow in my Black, emotionless eyes.

_I will not give up. Revenge is all I need. Hate, Pain, Betrayal, Pitiless, Emotionless... is what I am. It's seem funny, doesn't it? I used to say, you turned me into this, but now I'm saying,_

_You created this._


	6. Corronations and Revelations

**Heyo guys. I hope you've all had a nice week, and look forward to the newest Fairy Tail episode on the 14th (I think?) of March. I AM. Like, I've been so bored, that I read a Gratsu fanfic and watched Fairy Tail episode 1- current (Which is 223, I think? Again). Well, anyways, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far/enjoyed the story so far. Enjoy this next part!~**

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

It was some time between 8:00AM and 10:00AM, that I noticed a change in my appearance. Some time between 12:00PM and 2:00PM, I had understood the change in my appearance. I had mid-thigh length hair, with Black and Silver streaks in it, Highlighting the Shimmery-golden glow of my Locks. My eyes had become a harsh, emotionless tone of Black, showing an endless orb of Oblivion in my features. I had reverted back to my exquisite self. Manners, dressing elegantly, and perfecting my skills, were all I cared about. If I wasn't with my Family, I was training, I was pushing myself, I was destined to do so. If I had stayed with Father, maybe I wouldn't be like this? I think that all the time, but then I think of the positive side. If I hadn't of gone to Fairy Tail, I wouldn't of been able to do this. See my mother once again, meet my true Nakama, and have the strength that is Required, to protect my close ones.

One of the Maids in the Palace, had informed me last month, that my Corronation was today. I had woken up at 4:00AM, in preparation, to rule over the Dragon Realm.

I had chosen an Outfit that consisted of,

A black, floor length dress, with a White shawl, and White stilettos. On the dress, it had a Vine-design on it, that sprouted into a Golden flower. Silver jewels, and Amethyst jewels decorated the stem, complimenting the features. I had personally asked the Head of Maids, Freya, to style my hair, for this day in particular.

My fringe was pinned to the side, forming the first part of my Hairstyle. One half of my hair was clipped back to the Far side of the back of my head, with the other half hanging over my shoulder. A small Lotus flower was clipped into my hair, finishing up.

Several minutes had passed of me laying in bed, so I decided to get up, changing into my ceremonial outfit. Glade and Miako had arrived shortly after my changing, and were dressed in Matching Black and Gold outfits.

Miako was wearing a black frilly dress, with a Golden shawl, and a small White bow wrapped around the tip of her tail.

Glade was wearing a Black suit, and Golden tie.

I was not nervous, surprisingly. If anything, I was quite proud, and Honored. Such title it to be held with Pride, and Elegance.

A light knock on my bedroom door, distracted me from my thoughts, Mother's petite figure appearing.

"Lucy dear, I have some news to share," Mother grinned, seating herself at the Beige sofa that was pushed to the corner of my room.

"Might it be good, or bad?" I asked, mimicking mothers actions.

"Indeed it is Good! Now, do you want to hear it or not?" Mother smiled.

I eagerly nodded my head, staring intently at my mother, waiting for her to tell me.

"Lucy, I am expecting a child. You will be an Older sister!" We both squealed in excitement, shocking me at first, then embracing the emotion. I instantly placed a hand on Mother's slowly-developing stomach, feeling the slightly rounding of Maternity. "Alright, enough about me. Time to shine!"

She quickly left the room, the sound of feet slamming against the ground heard outside my door, signalling the action of Running.

I gently smoothened out the creases on my Dress, wrapping my shawl around my shoulder once more, then slowly made my way towards the Royal Hall.

Lights illuminated the halls, beautifully outlining the crystalline features of the Palace. Each Dragon, respectively waited outside of their own Department. Metallicana and Tsuki grinning, Igneel and Grandeeney smiling, Erin and Spectra Grinning, Skiadrum and Weisslogia smiling, Mizuko and Winter chuckling, Paulius and his mate, Galatea, the Sound/Music dragon grinning, then finally, Delphine and and a Mousy-brown haired man smiling.

I had to dig further into my memories, processing the being that was currently not acknowledged in my mind. _Draco_?

I think I remember him. He used to come with Delphine, every thursday and saturday, training me.

I nodded at each of them, parading my way through the Wide halls, the Dragons trailing behind me with their mate. Opening the Grand Hall's door, many other Dragons- I assume- were seated around many tables. Young elves and Nymphs smiling and throwing Flowers around me. Mother and Father were standing side by side, arm in arm, on the Left of the Three golden thrones. I walked down the aisle, stopping before Mother.

"Stand, bless, return." Mother ordered, and at once, the Dragons stood and waited in a line behind me.

"You have our Blessing, Princess." Igneel and Grandeeney bowed, then returned to their seats.

"You have our blessing, Princess." Metallicana and Tsuki smiled, bowed, then returned to their seats.

"You have our blessing, Princess." Skiadrum and Weisslogia smiled, bowed, then returned to their seats.

All of the Dragons repeated after each other, showing their respect and Gratitude towards me. Once all that was done, we had moved onto a more serious matter, and on a Pillow (A fancy one), a Large Diamond thingy was produced.

It's shaped in a 'V' arch thingy, and Hangs off your head, hooking around the ears. In the middle of this Crown or Tiara, whatever you might call it, was a Topaz Jewel, shining with such radiance, that I couldn't take my attention away from it.

"And now, we applaud, in celebration of Your new Queen! Her majesty, Queen Lucielle Miele Heartfilia of the Dragons!" The crowd cheered in happiness, grins and beaming smiles present.

I bowed down at my nakama, allowing the Crown/Tiara thingy to be lowered onto my head. It fit perfectly, and described me in just one word.

Important.

Because I am needed,

and must be needed.

I am wanted,

and must be wanted.

I will overcome my fears,

and no more shall my fears be.

But I have no worries of my state right now. I have changed, changed for the better. No more will people annoy me, no more will people use me for their own selfish needs.

I am the Emotionless, the Monotone. The stern, the cold. I will not show warmth towards all that stand in my way,

There is no way to revert back. Not at all.

Or is there?

I don't want to know. I have no time to think about the Pro's and Con's of my Situation,

Mother walked to my side, planting a kiss on my forehead, then cuddling me tightly.

"My baby.. I'm so proud of you!" Mother screamed into my ear.

"A-Ano.. Arigato.." I chuckled, mentally crying in pain as my ear rang violently.

"I'M SO PROUD OF MY LIL' GIRL~!" She was now crying. Mumbling something about hormones and other things. Oh well.

* * *

I had noticed a vacant table, in the center of the room, and quickly walked towards it. Many Elven children and Nymphs gathered around me, asking several Questions about royalty, and my Magic. I saw a group of Teenagers in the Crowd, and immediately recognised them as the Four main nymphs.

A child that resembled Iroshiya walked over to me, placing her hand over mine, with a smile on her face.

"Queen Lucielle, I want to congratulate you on your corronation. I look forward to having you as a Queen." She said. "Gomen, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Aria, the Nymph of Air."

"Arigato, Aria-San. I deeply respect such Gratitude," I smiled back at her, instantly taking a liking to the young girl.

"Hi!" The other three teenagers greeted, bouncing with every step that they took, grins plastered on their faces.

"Hello." I waved at them.

"I congratulate you on such amazing achievements, my Queen. I am Flames, the Nymph of Fire." A blood-red haired boy smiled.

"Congratulations, Queen Lucielle. I am Waves, the Nymph of Water." An ocean-blue haired boy greeted.

"Congratulations! And to Lady Layla-San aswell. She's expecting a child, right? Well anyways, I am Elvira, the Nymph of Earth." A lime-green haired girl grinned.

"Arigato, all of you. It means a lot. And yes, my mother is indeed expecting a child in 9 months time. Maybe you could all be my Baby brother's/sister's God parents?" I grinned back at the Girl, patting the young nymph on her head.

After that conversation, I called over the Dragons, Elves, Nymphs, Mother and Father, and Minato to the table. We celebrated with several types of Wine, main courses and Desserts. Mother was stuffing her face with the Toffee Cheesecakes, where as I, was eating all of the Strawberry cheesecakes.

The classical music started booming around the Hall, thanks to Galatea, and I was immediately asked to dance by many men in the room. I agreed to each of them, enjoying the time whilst I had it, and then stopped to take a break.

A jet-black haired boy entered the room, walking over to Mother, saying something in her ear. She eagerly nodded, with a faint glint in her eyes and grin on her face. The boy sat in the seat next to me, occasionally giving me a glance from the corner of his eye. I met his glance once with a glare, and he blushed, then turned his head away.

"If you keep looking at me from the corner of your eye, it'll stay that way forever~" I sang, flicking the Boys head.

Everyone burst out in laughter, excluding me and the boy, tears gathering in their eyes. The brunette-(**I'm referring to someone with Black-hair)- **continued to Blush, stuttering as Metallicana whispered something to him, then nudged his side playfully. I simply ignored the silly comments, and returned to my eating.

"Lucy dear, don't you remember Minato?" Mother asked.

"I do not." I replied, sighing. "I wouldn't of met him often, considering I was kept in Earthland by Jude. I never visited Draconia when I was a little girl."

"Aw, that's unfortunate. Minato is like, madly in love with you or something." Winter grinned, nodding her head towards the Jet-Black haired boy, who had blushed once again. "Not even joking."

"Love? I do not understood such cryptic words." I said. "I'd like to excuse myself for the moment."

I pushed out from my chair, strolling towards the Arch doors that had access to the Royal Library. I reached for the handle, turning it slightly, then closing the door once I got it. A large table, with at least 20 chairs, was placed in the middle of the room, but was occupied with Messengers.

I grabbed a pen and Paper, then sat down an a Vacant chair.

And I wrote,

_'Dear Sting Eucliffe, Master of Sabertooth,_

_Hello, this is Lucielle Heartfilia speaking. I would like to ask, that I have entry to Sabertooth? I am returning from two and a Half years worth of Training, from a Realm, of which I cannot say. I know what you might be thinking, "Blondie's too weak," or "Thought she's in Fairy Tail?"- Well, to answer them, I am not weak. If anything, I am overpowering. I have two golden chains around my arms, that restrict almost a half of my true power to come out. Also, I left Fairy Tail, two years ago due to a Brutal attack that Natsu had done to me. I couldn't be in a Guild that would hurt me, wouldn't you agree? _

_I wish nothing but to have my revenge, and that is all. I will not bother you, nor the other Saber's, I will only do my purpose as a member. _

_I also want to ask that Five other members join. Four nymphs, one human. The nymphs are named Aria, Flames, Waves, and Elvira. The other human is named Minato. They have accompanied me since the age of 17, and will accompany me for many years._

_That is all I ask for now, Sting-San._

_Hopefully, I will speak to you soon?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucielle Heartfilia.' _I sealed the envelope, and quickly gave it to one of the Messengers, who ran off towards the Delivery rooms.

Minato had entered the room, unexpectedly, and sat down beside me, picking up a book that was titled "_Yami To Hikari"_. Darkness and Light?

An odd title, but Okay.

"Ne, Minato-San, what is that book about?" I asked, leaning over his shoulder as he silently read.

"A-Ano.. It's about a boy who's adamant that his life has no Light, but it changes when he meets this girl who is adamant that her life has no Darkness. She helps the young boy find his light, yet his Darkness latches onto the young girl. They form such a bond, soon falling in Love, having a child. Needless to say, it's a Moving story of how opposites attract." He replied, a small smile forming on his face.

"I'm afraid that I cannot feel such emotions." I ignored the falter of his smile, and continued to go about with my daily writing.

'_Dear Master Makarov Dreyar,_

_Hello, Ojii-san. I haven't spoken to you in a long time, right?_

_I miss you, very much actually, and wish that I could return to the Guild that I once thought loved me. _

_I have decided to Join Sabertooth, though I am currently not in Earthland, and so will my Five companions. You might of heard of them. The four elemental nymphs? Aria, Flames, Waves, and Elvira. They are my closest friends, I think of them as my own. The fifth is a young boy, from my Childhood, named Minato. I don't really remember him that much, but he seems quite.. Interesting. How's the Guild?_

_I hope all is well for you, Master. Is Mavis alright? I really hope that she is good. Master, how is Iroshiya-chan? I have a feeling that she is not happy with the Guild. I don't want her to leave the Guild that she loves, just because of me, who was betrayed. I am far more stronger than before, possibly stronger than all Seven dragon slayers combined. Has Jellal returned to Magnolia yet? He and Antonia-chan were meant to be there by now. If not, please alert me._

_I will regularly visit you and Mavis. I will return home, whenever I am ready. Whenever I am allowed, actually. I must train harder._

_I hope to see you soon, Makarov._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Lucielle Miele Heartfilia of the Dragons, xoxo!' _I wrote quickly, and pushed it in the Mailbox that transports letter to Magnolia, or it's destination in other words.

Minato tapped me on the shoulder, placing a stack of books infront of me, a small grin on his pale face.

"My mother was best friends with Layla-san, whilst she was alive. She used to read me these books about the link, between Dark magic and Celestial Magic, which ultimately shocked me. If you want, you can read them. They hold quite interesting information!" Minato said.

"Arigato, Minato-San." I added the books into my Literature segment.

Literature segment was like a Vein in my body, that absorbed memory and stores it there for many years. It's an advanced version of Archive magic, in other words. Thanks to Tsuki and my previous self, it was excessively easy to upload this spell into my body.

Minato's eyes became hazy as he stared at the door, then collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

I quickly ran to his side, scanning his body for any signs of an Inflicted wound from enemy.

His right eye was an Icy-blue colour, whilst the left eye, was a Minty green colour. They were flickering red and white, confusing me, and also startling me. Unless his magic was doing this, then something is indeed wrong.

"Minato?! Minato! Wake up, Minato-san!" I yelled.

Mother rushed in, along with a small boy who had immediately rushed over to Minato. I looked up in confusion and annoyance as they silently waited for Minato's recovery, which didn't seem to be happening.

One of the Royal Guards, Yin, used his archive magic to inform the Royal Nurses of Minato's sudden state. Grandeeney and this young girl, had stepped forward, transporting themselves and Minato to the Infirmary. Mother did nothing but step out of the room after, along with the rest of the people. Except from the young boy that had originally entered the room, who was standing there, clenching his fists. I thought it'd be wise for me to check on him, but was pounced on, crushed in a hug. Tears stained the boys face as he rubbed his face into my Silk robes, mumbling words that I could not fathom.

"Tell me, young boy. What is your name?" I asked, cradling the child in my arms as he calmed down.

"M-My name is.. Zeta.." He replied.

"Is Minato-san.. related to you?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair, standing up as I walked towards the door with him in my arms.

"Minato.. is papa.." Zeta was crying once again, shaking my arms uncontrollably.

I soothed him with some reassuring words, and smiled as he ended up asleep. I carried him into my room, and tucked him into the Silvery satin sheets, then hurrying into the infirmary.

* * *

Minato was in a private room, that was surrounded by Guards. I opened the door, sitting beside the Older Black-haired boy as his ragged breathes beat against his throat.

I fell asleep beside him, my head resting on the edge of the bed.

Then, there was a vision.

_I was in the Training fields, with Delphine, we were discussing about my soon departure. Mother was there also, with Father, caressing her Maternity bump as if life depended on it. Zeta was in my lap, eating what looked like, a Strawberry cheesecake. Minato was sitting next to me, engrossed within his book. _

_'Lucy.. you will learn in time, that the one you hate the most, is also the one that you love.' Delphine said._

_'I've experienced romantic love, and I never want to go through it again. It's a big waste of time, and Hurts my heart far to much. The cracks will become more visible if I do so,' I retorted, folding my arms over my chest._

_'But love is something that should be cherished, Lucy. Surely, deep down, you would like to feel it again?' Delphine asked._

_'Maybe. Secretly, even the Darkest of hearts, wish to be loved. Albeit, mine is much to Tainted for that.' I replied, a sad smile forming on my face._

_'I can sense that truly, there is someone who loves you. By the name of..' _

The dream ended almost to fast, wakening me from my deep slumber, gasping for air in shock. Minato had not waken yet, but his breathing was far more calmer than before. Although he seemed okay, I truly wonder what happened. I placed my hands over his chest, closing my eyes, then began to heal him. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the Icy-Blue and Minty-green orbs that I hoped to see.

"Where.. Lucy?" He asked, turning his head around to face me.

"Minato-san, you fainted in the Messaging room, Grandeeney is unsure of what happened. Though I personally think it's because you have suffered a sudden shared vision. I wasn't affected by it, because I have complete control over my magic, where as you are only beginning to learn the basics of Heavenly Body magic and Forseeing magic." I replied.

"But.. I've mastered Ice-Devil slayer magic.. I've been able to use it since I was five.. How can I have three types of magic..?" He mumbled, staring at the ceiling, a sigh escaping both our lips.

"Iroshiya-Chan has 10 different types of Magic, Jellal-san has over 13 different types, and I have over 15. It's not impossible, but requires a large amount of training. When I return to Earthland, you can come along, and Jellal will teach you Heavenly Body Magic." I leaned back in the chair, groaning as my back clicked in soreness.

"You.. You plan on going to Earthland?" He asked. "I thought you came here to _stay! _And I overheard about what Fairy Tail did to you.. how can you just go back? What if they hurt you again?"

"I must return some day. I want to go back within two months, maybe three. That would be my full three-years promise, to Makarov Dreyar." I replied, grinning in happiness. "Minato-san, you would have to come with me. I've considered you my team-mate now, and Jellal-san needs to train you. The nymphs have agreed to come with me, aswell, and then I could convince Zeta to join us. If Fairy Tail want to hurt me; then so be it. I'll simply show them what it means to be me."

"Maybe.." He yawned. "Ne, Lucy-chan, do you honestly believe what Delphine said in that premonition?"

"I refuse to believe it." I said with a stern glare, leaning my head against the edge of the chair. "I will never believe it, I don't want to believe it."


	7. When I come back

**Heya guys. I hope you's are doing good. It's been fucking hell for me. IT'S LIKE MINUS A TRILLION DEGREES IN THE UK EVEN THO IT'S SPRING LIKE WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK?QQ?**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the chapters that were posted before, and enjoy this. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

_(Lucy's POV):_

* * *

I woke up early in the morning, an unnaturally familiar scent washing up towards my nostrils. I flicked on my bedside lamp, that illuminated my room in the darkness of the midnight/early morning moonlight. My eyes flickered white in confusion, as I stared at the duo in my room. Minato was holding his son in an Affectionate hold, whilst patting Zeta's head as the child slowly, but surely, fell asleep.

"Can I help you?" I asked, irritation and tire heard through my tone. "I'm tired, like exhausted tired, ya' know."

"Zeta keeps calling for you during his sleep.." He said. "A-Ah, would it be okay for him to sleep in here? He's most likely missing a motherly figure.."

"Come here." I lifted up the Duvet, patting the empty space beside me. "It's 1AM. I'd rather not be disturbed again, so just sleep here. You too, otherwise I'm literally going to become insane."

"Oh.. A-Ano.. Okay.." Minato quickly placed Zeta down beside me, then laid beside his son. The soft sound of his breathing lulled me into a sleep, allowing me to curl up in my Queen-sized bed.

* * *

_(Minato's POV):_

* * *

Her scent was practically inviting me into her room, it was intoxicating. Zeta had woken during the night, whispering Lucy-chan's name, crying whilst doing so. He must of already warmed up to her. Of course he would..

Zianna left him when he was not even one years old. It was after our third date, that she revealed, she was expecting a child. I was overjoyed, but she didn't seem like it. She kept Zeta to keep me happy, according to her. Then when Zeta was aged 2-Months, she just packed her bags, left Zeta in my care, and joined Bladed Hearts.

Two years later, I find out that she had been arrested for committing the crime of using Dark magic within her Guild, Bladed Hearts.

It was a legal Guild, I think. Zianna told me that her Guild would not do good, nor do bad, only seek fame. It really did confuse me.

She was pregnant at Seventeen, left an eighteen year old boy to care for a two-month old baby who had barely developed, on their anniversary?

I could care less about what she had thought of me at the time, I was more worried for Zeta. He had adored Zianna. Then she took that adoration away, and simply ripped it to shreds. How is that fair?!

I knew that Layla-san was in the Dragon Realm, so I used my magic to transfer to there. She welcomed me there with a warm smile, and my new life began. I am currently 21 years old. It was only three years ago. Four years ago, I left Earthland. Three years ago, I had taken my son to the Dragon Realm. Three years ago, I was heartbroken.

A knock on Lucy-chan's door had disrupted my thoughts. I turned over on my side, bringing Zeta closer to my chest. He mumbled some words about "Pancakes.. and butterflies.. and exceeds..", which left me wondering about my sons mental state, but ignored it nonetheless.

Layla-san entered the room, with Constello-san, who began to snigger at the scene that Lucy-chan and I were currently in..

After they left the room, Lucy-chan had woken up. She looked at Zeta, then to me, then back towards Zeta. Blinking lazily, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh. Morning?" She waved, shifting out of bed, moving towards the large Wardrobe that stood opposite her bed. "Okay, honestly, I don't remember saying that you could sleep in my bed but whatever. I probably did."

"Good morning, Lucy-chan. How are you? Did you sleep well?" I asked, rolling over.

"I'm fine thanks and I slept fine. What about you, huh?" She replied, whilst grabbing an outfit out of her wardrobe. Beginning to take off her top, I turned back over, turning beet red.

"I slept fantastically." I grinned, a faint blush dashing against my cheeks.

"That's good." She grinned a toothy grin. "Minato, I suggest you get changed. I'm going to a meeting in less than an hour, so if you could.."

"Can I leave Zeta in here, Lucy-chan?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled, looking over her shoulder, staring at the boy who slept.

"Well, thank you for helping Zeta last night. It's much appreciated." I bowed, then walked out of the door.

Walking through the hallways, I soon ended up at my room, unlocking the door to get in. My king-sized bed was placed beneath the arched Window, with a Cerulean Blue and White duvet.

Opposite to my bed, was a walk-in wardrobe. I also had a personal bathroom, Kitchen, Lounge, and Training room.

Beside my bed, was Zeta's cot. A toy box, plastic table and chairs, blocks, and many more things were kept in a medium-sized room.

I quickly picked out a simple outfit, that consisted of a White long-sleeved top, black jeans, a thick jumper, and Combat-boots. I then showered, changed, and began to cook my Breakfast.

My bedroom's door flung open, with Zeta and Lucy standing in the doorway. Zeta was grinning, whilst holding on Lucy.

"Papa! Papa!" Zeta ran into my arms, wrapping his petite hands around my body.

"Good morning, Zeta-chan." I smiled down at my son, kissing the top of his head as he giggled affectionately. "Lucy-chan."

"Hi, so, I'm sorry if I had woken you up for that short like five minutes, but Zeta was practically begging to come back in here. I'm expected to hold a meeting within the next five minutes, so I will see you in a minute." Lucy waved, then retreated back down the Hallway.

* * *

_(Lucy's POV):_

* * *

Today's meeting that I had planned, was about my departure. I wanted to leave within the next eight hours, and the Dragons were to be informed about my decisions. Though I am the Queen, I'm much to young to be incharge of these advanced situations.

My hair was neatly plaited in a braid that went below my back, the Silver and White highlights shining through my Golden-blonde hair. My wine-red gown swayed with each step, true beauty lingering.

I entered the Meeting room, where each Dragon sat at their assigned Seats, waiting for me to command my orders.

"Good morning, Everyone. I hope you're all okay, and slept well." I smiled at each one of them, moving myself towards the large chair that was placed at the end of the Large table.

"GOOD MORNING." They all grinned, flashing a thumbs up.

"I'm so glad to see that you're all happy." I grinned back, flashing the same gesture towards them. "But, I have important matters to discuss."

They quietened down, only leaving the sound of Metallicana's grumbling and the sound of Grandeeney's scolding. I raised my hand to silence them.

"Summon; Leo the Lion." In an instant, Loke appeared beside me, grinning wildly.

"Hey, Lucy. It's been a while since you've called me out!" He said, pouting sadly as his cat (or Lion?) ears drooped. "Oh, there's a meeting going on? Forgive me!"

"Loke, shutup." I said, glaring at him. "I need you to do me a favour. Please pack me at least two bags worth of Clothing, and leave them in my room, then return here." I ordered.

"Okay." He bowed, then rushed out of the room, a trail of dust left behind.

I turned back towards the Dragons, eyeing them as they raised their eyebrows in Curiosity, and Caution. I sit down quickly, sighing tiredly, then clasp my hands together.

"I plan to leave within at least eight hours, with the Nymphs joining me, hopefully Minato and Zeta also. I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier, or even dropped a hint that gave even a vague idea of my motives, but I thought it would hurt you far to much. I've enjoyed your training so much, and wish that I can carry out your amazing abilities in my life..

I appreciate all of your help, and wish the ultimate best of future to you all.." A small wave of guilt washed over me as tears welled in their eyes, especially Igneel. Then they pounced on me, latching onto my arms, tears falling in waterfalls around me. Screeching something about "DON'T LEAVE LUCY-CHAN!" and some things..

"I'm so proud of you, Lucy. You have no idea, how much it makes my actually smile, just seeing so much respect coming from my baby girl! I honestly don't know what we'd all do without you, and your beauty, and kindness, and respect, and.. just, simply, you. If you wish to do so, I will allow the Throne to continue to be in your hands, and wish you the best of luck in your new Guild. Maybe, just maybe, a new life awaits you. I completely support your decision, always." Mother appeared behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder, warmth shining in her Chocolate-brown eyes.

"Thank you.. Mother." I whispered, a smile of contentedness making it's way on my face.

People crowded around me, tears falling, pulling me into a tight hug. Father and Mother even joined in, shedding some tears of their own, sadness flashing through their emotions. I patted their backs, hoping to sooth them all. Several flashes of lights erupted in the room, revealing my spirits who stood in a line, along with the Nymphs, Miako and Glade, Minato and Zeta who had suitcases behind them. It seems that we are meant to leave earlier than expected..

"I'll miss you _so _much, and we'll definitely visit when we have the spare time to.. Loke, Aquarius, please set up the Portal. I will be back within 5 minutes." I said, to which they nodded their heads, chanting a spell almost instantly.

I quickly walked towards the Messaging room, where a letter was sealed on a nearby table, addressed to me. I ripped open the leading, reading through it's contents.

'_Dear Lucy? Or Lucielle, whatever._

_This is Sting. I don't mind if you wanna join or not, but ya' gotta be strong, kay'? I aint got no issues if you need some extra practice. Is this Minato dude, like, your boyfriend? If so, please no like, PDA in the Guild. I know you're an ex-Fairy, but I'll tell you anyway, that they've fallen into a pit of depression. That white-haired whore, tho she had a nice rack, was kicked out of Fairy Tail. Apparently, once she was kicked out, something about her demeanear/demeaneor (Is that how u spell it?) changed. That girl, Iroshiya, told me in private that she suspected an unwanted amount of Dark magic from Lisanna. I don't know what happened, and quite frankly do not give two shits about what happened, but yeah. So, you and them Nymphs, whatever, and this Minato boy? and Zeta can come along. So, I'll see you.. soon? I guess._

_Sincerely,_

_Sting E.'_

I stuffed the Letter back into my pocket, returning to my family, watching them stand and wave as I entered the portal. A single tear escaped my eye, much to my surprise, in fear that it could quite possibly be a long time until I see these.

_Prepare yourself, Magnolia, for Queen Lucielle Miele Heartfilia of the Dragons is back.._

_And stronger, than ever._


	8. Chapter 2! Fighting for my place

**HEYO. I HOPE YA'LL ARE DOING GOOD. IF NOT, CHEER UP. I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD EASSTER. SO THERE IS A 3 YEAR TIME SKIP, WHERE LUCY IS NOW 20- MINATO IS 25- ZETA IS 6- I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR, AND CONTINUE TO DO SO. SO HERE WE ARE, THE 9TH? CHAPTER (?).**

* * *

_(Normal POV):_

* * *

**A** bright, brilliant, white light erupted in the Southern areas of Magnolia, gleaming through the mid-day sunset. Auburn, White, Topaz, and Fiery Orange clashed against one another, sparks flying in the air. The Elemental Nymphs, Minato Keiran Kouyiki, Queen Lucielle Miele Heartfilia, Glade Lance Heartfilia, Miako Heartfilia, and Zeta Kenzo Kouyiki stood, hand in hand, around an illuminated silver portal. Lucy raised her hand, silencing the people around her, then slowly opened her mouth to talk.

"Words cannot describe the amount of Gratitude I feel for you all, my dear friends. Thank you for supporting me throughout this entire situation.. I truly do not know what I would do without you. Thank you, once more, and please return to your homes, heal. I will not stop worrying until I am assured that you are okay, back in the Spirit World." Lucy said.

"Our duty is to help you, Lucy-sama. Please do not worry about us too much. We will see you soon." Capricorn smiled, then left in a golden light, along with the rest of the Zodiac.

Lucy simply waved in response, keeping her stoic expression, though transferring all thoughts to the friendly gesture. Reluctantly, she turned her back away from her friends, and slowly made her way towards the Jet-Black haired man and his son. Miako and Glade happily looked towards their owner, who knelt down to the Exceeds height, and gently cradled them in her arms.

"If anyone approaches you, just ignore them, and stay close to my side. We will be travelling quite a distance. I'm gonna see some old friends of mine, before we enter Sabertooth." The blonde-haired mage began walking out of the clearing, her elegant gown whipping in the Spring breeze, scent wafting through the air.

The group followed after Lucy, a conversation soon striking. They continued their stroll through Magnolia, many men whistled at Lucy, Minato growled at them with a fierce aura, Zeta was laughing at his father's odd behaviour, Miako and Glade slept peacefully throughout this. Shortly enough, they arrived at a rather large Guild, named Fairy Tail. A flicker of Rage and irritation swam across the Blonde's ebony-black eyes.

With a push, Lucy opened the doors, a silence rushed over the Guild. Until a White-haired mage stepped up.

"Hello! I'm Mirajane Strauss, and How can I help you?" The white-haired mage asked, clasping her hands together in happiness.

"Uh.. hi. I'm looking for Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, and Laxus Dreyar." Lucy replied, eyes sweeping across the Guild for the people that were named. "I wanna speak with them Privately, it's personal. I guess."

"Hey, who're you?!" Elfman roared, his voice deeper.

"Not your enemy." Lucy mumbled, following Mirajane as she travelled through the mage infested Guild. "Unless you want me to be an enemy?" Elfman shrunk back at the hidden yet somewhat obvious threat at her words, returning back to his conversation with Evergreen.

Mirajane led the group over to a large table, where the three Dragon Slayers sat, curiousity burning through their diverse coloured eyes. Lucy sat down at the table, mumbled a few words, then Laxus lead his friends and Lucy towards the Back room.

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

I sat down at the Red velvet sofa, neatly placing my bag of letters down beside me. Wendy sat on edge, her Deep-brown eyes glistening with excitement. Gajeel and Laxus held uncertainty in their eyes, in my opinion, they had all the right.

"You may or may not remember me. I am an ex-Fairy, one that was betrayed through my teenage years. I had left immediately after this trauma, to become stronger, to prove Lisanna, that flid. She would belittle me all the time, infront of my ex-teammates. Three years later, which is now, I have returned. I don't plan on returning." Their eyes widened in understanding, and crushed me in a hug, tears leaking down their face. "Yo, I'm back~!"

"LU-" I clamped my hand of Wendy's mouth. "WUR HWAV WOO BWEEN?!"

"I can tell you, but you have to promise to always keep it a secret. Understood?" I glared at the Older dragons slayer, mentally smirking as they shivered in fear. I softened my gaze at Wendy though, whom only nodded her head. "Iroshiya was training me, along with Jellal, and the Dragons."

"The Dragons?! They're alive?!" Gajeel asked. "They disappeared during the Tartarus thing, though!"

"Yeah.. about that, I think I've been hallucinating for the past three years. I know Igneel died.. but I don't know about any other Dragons. I met them in a realm. I was taught by every single Dragon, I possess over fifteen different types of Magic." I replied, sighing tiredly, running my hand through my Thick blonde locks. "I don't know if it was like, a hologram sent to me or if it was real. It sure as hell looked real though!"

"What happened to 'Don't take Drugs, kids'?" Laxus said, with a smirk.

"Laxus, be quiet, that was when I was adorable naive Lucy. Now I'm a Queen." I retorted, with a roll of my eyes.

"Can you take us there?" Wendy asked, hope clearly visible in her tone.

"Tomorrow. Be ready by tomorrow, and I'll take you there. I need to talk with Makarov, and then I am expected at Sabertooth. Bye." I waved, then teleported myself to outside Master's office, gently tapping on the door as I awaited approval to go in.

After hearing the approving, I opened the door, a faint smile curling on my lips. The old man peered from his Paperwork, raising his eyebrow in confusion, studying my body.

"Hey.. Master, It's me. Lucy." I smiled. Soon regretting it after he leaped into the air, and crashed into my body, snot and tears covering my dress.

I gently patted his back, laughing at his over-reactive behaviour, then peeled him off of me. He regained his previous behaviour in an instant, a cheeky grin forming.

"So, Lucy, how was the training?" Makarov asked.

"It was tiring, but efficient. I have mastered every elemental Dragon power, and also Substantial Dragon power. Iroshiya helped me learn Requip, Copying magic, and Portal magic. Jellal helped me learn Heavenly Body magic." I replied, placing my hands atop of each other, leaning back into the cushioned chair that I was currently seated in. "I found out that Mom was alive, and the seal on my memories disappeared. I thoroughly remember the people in my life.. of which whom I forgotten."

"My dear Layla-chan is alive? How reassuring! I thought I lost her.. how is Constello?" He smiled happily.

"Dad's doing okay. I am an older sister to Caleb, he is three years old, I was 17 when Mother revealed her sudden pregnancy. He's staying in the Dragon realm, Father has decided that Caleb will be trained when at an appropriate age." I retold everything that went on, keeping track of each and every diverse emotion that I came across.

We laughed and raged at many memories, cried and smiled in reminiscence. Then, I noticed the time, and quickly stood.

"Right. I must take my leave now, I am expected at Sabertooth. I will try to at least visit you sometime between my weeks, though Sting might not let me. I hope to see you soon, and please remember to tell Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy to keep the secret safe. The rules abide to all four of you. Bye!" I waved, then closed his office door. I made my way down the stairs, ignoring the stares from many people, and hurried out of the Guild.

On our way to Sabertooth, we had bumped into Rufus, who recognised us as the Saber newcomers. During our Train ride back towards our New Guild, he had continuously complimented on the amount of Power he sensed from me and Minato, and the Nymphs. Zeta giggled at the Memory-make mages witty humor, though he didn't understand it, and took a liking to him. I was silent throughout the trip, stuck in thought. Soon enough, we arrived at Sabertooth. Zeta gasped in awe at the largely constructed building, along with the Nymphs, and Minato. I just sighed. Sting and Rogue appeared outside after.

"Yo, Lucy-chan!" Sting grinned, hanging his arm over my shoulder.

"Heeeyyy, Sting and Rogue! It's nice to see you both." I greeted, offering a small smile. Rogue grunted in response, Sting's grin grew wider, if it were to be possible.

"So, who's ya' friends over here?" Sting asked, peering at the group of people who stood behind me.

"I am Minato Kouyiki, an Ice-Devil slayer, and a Heavenly-body magic mage." Minato introduced himself, bowing respectively at Sting. "It's nice to meet you, Sting."

"Yo! Nice to meet ya'! I hear you're the newly decided Master of Sabertooth? That's cool! Actually, I've always wanted to create my own Guild.. by the name of Saint's Gate. It's a really cool name, ne? Anyways, I'm Elvira. Nymph of Earth, one of the Four elements. It's a pleasure to be a part of your Guild!" Elvira introduced herself, winking cheekily at Sting.

"Konichiwa, Eucliffe-sama. I am Flames, the Nymph of Fire. It's a pleasure to meet you, and be in such a Guild like Sabertooth, with my family." Flames greeted, flashing a small smile at Sting.

"Hello. I am Waves, the Nymph of Water. It's also a pleasure to meet you, and Cheney-sama. I look forward to being in such an impressive Guild." Waves greeted, mimicking Flames' actions, smiling at Sting.

"Hi there. I'm Aria, the Nymph of Air. Nice to meet ya'! Thanks a million for letting my family and I to join your Guild." Aria grinned at Sting. Zeta clung onto my leg, pouting childishly as Sting grinned down at him.

"This is Zeta Kouyiki, Minato's kid, and a future Ice-Devil slayer mage. He will join us." I introduced, gently patting Zeta's head. "Don't be mean to him otherwise I'll beat your ass into the ground. Seriously, Zeta's like the cutest kid ever."

"Don't hit us?" Sting said, fearfully.

In a moment of silence, he peered at us excitedly, then squeezed our entire group in a hug. Surprised, I immediately pulled away, standing near to Rogue. I could feel Sting's questionable stare, and Rogue's piercing gaze, but ignored it.

"Hey, Lucy-chan, why do you have the scent of Weisslogia and Skiadrum on you?" Sting-san asked.

"Yes, I also was wondering." Rogue said, his fierce red eyes burning with curiosity.

"I dunno'." I replied, avoiding eye contact with them. "But I can show you, tomorrow. With Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy-chan.."

"I thought that they betrayed you in some sort of way?" Rogue asked.

"Mirajane, Laxus, Wendy-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Gray, Erza, Cana, Guildarts, Iroshiya, Kinana, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Yukiro, Master Makarov and Mavis were the only people who acknowledged my presence. I love them very much for supporting me." I explained. "Funnily enough, Lisanna spoke to me. Yuck. I feel kinda dirty now?"

"Okay.. Anyways, tomorrow, you should meet us here. Right now, you need to enter the Guild." Sting said. "I warn you now, though, Minerva's a bigger pain this year than last year. It's like she's permanently on her period or some shit."

I walked behind Sting, Miako and Glade still in my arms, slowly absorbing the energy around me. Angrily, I tightened the Magic-limiters on my arms, wincing as the Chains grazed against my skin. Walking into the Sabertooth Guild, was like walking into Fairy Tail once more, a feeling of awe struck me. Now, I'm not one to experience such feelings, but this building.. was quite the sight.

"This is Blondie, from the GMG, and she's in our Guild now. With her friends and stuff.." Sting announced.

The first one to _run_ up to me, was Yukino, and tears followed her as she did so. She immediately crashed into my arms, mumbling words about me being gone without saying anything, her missing me.. and very affectionate things.

"Yukino! Wow, uh, hi. Sorry, I didn't explain to you them years ago, why I suddenly up and left.. anyways, it's good to be back. Natsu attacked me pretty badly back then so I kinda had to leave as soon as I possibly could. Didn't wanna die." I said.

"Lucy-sama, if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your eyes?" She asked.

"My eyes? They have simply reacted to what Fairy Tail made me." I replied. A small silence washed over, tension rising in the air. "Lisanna, that tart, turned everyone against me, she made my old partner ignore me, she told my previous nakama, that I had done something so- _Satanic_, and Natsu brutally attacked me with his Strongest Dragon Slaying attacks. As I said to Sting.. I couldn't stay in a Guild that did such things to me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, Lucy-sama, you're in luck. Newly built Sabertooth will take very much care for you!" Yukino squealed, grabbing hold of my hand, and warming it in her Pale hands.

Everyone cheered, welcoming me with polite smiles, and motivating words. Some simply nodded. I settled at the Bar, quietly reading a book, whilst Miako and Glade mingled with Lector and Frosch. I could feel, and see, Rogue approaching me. Fascination danced in his eyes, gazing over my cloaked body.

"Roggguuuee." I called, placing the book down on the counter, turning my attention towards him. "Hey, why won't you talk? I thought you was my friend. Geez."

"Good morning, Lucy-chan." He grumbled, slumping into the seat beside me. "Are you always this sociable?"

"OH MY GOD. Hypocrite! I should be asking you that!" I yelled, glaring at him. "You seem annoyed." I said, frowning. "What is it that troubles you?"

"The fact that you have their scent is incredibly worrying and makes me feel as if they're still alive, though I know it's not true. I'm not one to feel such things either, but I truly do not want to experience such pain, ever again." He retorted.

"You sound like me in many ways. My heart was broken several times, I'm afraid that If I am able to love, it will break.. and I will not feel anything. I will not feel anger, nor happiness, just.. emptiness." I whispered. "I only show love to the ones who show love to me, not to the fake."

He stared at me in awe, a faint blush dashing his cheeks, reminding me of Minato. Quickly, I bowed, rushing over towards the Guild's doors.

Minerva stepped infront of my way, smirking evily, raising her arm as a threat.

"Minerva, excuse me please." I asked. When she didn't do so, I kept silent, until she frowned. "_Excuse _me."

"Weak little Lucy, you do not deserve to be in here. Sting-sama, and the Guild may accept you, but I do not! I will not allow you in here." She growled. "I am challenging you to a duel, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Everyone around us gasped, some whispering words, and others shouting at Minerva to stop. I smiled, sadistically, reaching out to her head. Aggressively, I yanked her head back by her hair, then said..

"My name is not Lucy, it is Queen Lucielle, and if you really must duel me, I suggest you train. Nobody has been able to defeat me for three years straight, I hold over 15 types of Magic, I am stronger than a Dragon itself. Do you honestly want to face the humiliation of being beaten?"

By then, Minerva herself was gasping, not out of shock, but in Anger.

My smile grew wider, once she stepped out of the way, and regained her previous posture.

"Fine, Lucy... but be aware, whilst you disappeared, we endured three years worth of heavy training. I am not the same person, like before.. I am the Queen of Magic!" She grinned, summoning Ih Ragdo.

"If that helps you sleep at night, then alright. But just be aware, the outcome for you is bound to be bad.. I hope you're prepared for an inevitable ending! " I grinned back, pulling off the Magic Restrainers. "This might as well be the last time you'll see light!"

_And we charged forth, slamming fists into each others facing, a colossal aura growing around both of us._


	9. (AN) THANK YOU ILYSM!

**Hiya guys. This isn't really a chapter, it's more of a message..**

**I REALLY FUCKING LOVE THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK AND EVERYONE WHO SENT IT, I'M VIRTUALLY TRYING TO HUG YOU. THANKS TO YOU ALL, YOU'VE MADE ME FEEL PROUD OF MY WORK AND THAT IS RARE TBH. I WOULD KISS YOU IF I COULD BUT I CAN'T SO- IT'S KINDA AWKWARD..**

**I have to say, I'm kinda shocked at how the Story has turned out. I didn't expect that to happen :P**

**It's slower updates than usual, but I'll update it as frequently as I can. I like how everyone is like "Hurry up and update!" tho :]**

**I will try. I still love you all though :}**

**For some news, I'm going to delete Moonlight Fang story, and rewrite it. Because when I started it, it like.. turned shit. On Wattpad, I'm writing a sequel to "You Will Be My Mate, Right?"- a Yaoi sequel. And I've never really that big of a range of stories, so it's new to me..**

**Perfect example of Yaoi is Gratsu and Loke x Gray. Perfect example of Yuri is either LuZa (Lucy x Erza) or LuVia (Lucy x Juvia) or LuVy (Lucy x Levy), or even Lucy x Cana. Or even Lucy x Yukino, or Lucy x Mirajane. Lucy has a really good relationship with like the most popular girls at FT..**

**To explain what's going on so far in Think Once, Think Again-**

**Minerva is still a bitch :]. She remembers Lucy from the GMG, and how she easily defeated her, and is annoyed at how Lucy acts when she only just joined Sabertooth. Minerva begins to taunt Lucy, and Lucy begins to taunt Minerva, they get into a fight and boom. **

**Zeta thinks of Lucy as his mother, the reason why he is so clingy to her..**

**Minato is basically in love with Lucy, you probably noticed when he was introduced into the story. I also added in that Lucy didn't remember Minato. **

**Lucy does now. Caleb has Chocolate-brown hair with Dark golden coloured eyes. Gold because of his power, slightly tainted with black from Lucy. He mainly looks like his Father, Constello, but acts like a mini Lucy. Despite Caleb's age, he is very interested in books, and likes to be near to his family at all times, very clingy, and loves magic. Seriously.**

**Loke has stayed in Fairy Tail, Lucy ordered him to (threatened). Newcomers have joined many guilds, mainly FT, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth though. Iroshiya trained for another two years, and came back stronger. She managed to complete her Celestial Priestess and Celestial Dragon Master training in two years.**

**Natsu and Lisanna broke up after a mere year of dating.. I missed out so much stuff in the story. I should add more information.**

**Anyways, basically, I really appreciate the positive attitude lol. I'll be updating later on today, or tomorrow, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Bye, and Thanks a million, :P**

**~ExistentNalu :]**


	10. My battles and being in Sabertooth

**Heyo. I hope you guys are having a lovely weekend, and enjoyed Easter, and are enjoying the sun. I like died three times :P. It was fucking hot as hell. I hope you also enjoyed the last chapter of my story, I've been working on it for like a month xD I got tired halfway and started watching FT non-stop so I forgot about it. Sorry. Well anyways, this chapter is going to be about how Fairy Tail are still reacting to Lucy's sudden departure, and some other things as well. I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

(Normal POV):

Magnolia were celebrating the Achievements of Fairy Tail, many mages joining each other in joy, cheering. Fairy Tail were glum, grimacing, and Grieving. They believed so much in respecting and caring for Nakama, but they pushed one away, and reports have deemed their Light Of Fairy Tail, dead. Master Makarov has tried his best to get his Nakama back to normal, without spilling his secrets, but he was having a hard time. Oh, how desperately he wanted to tell them!

Natsu sat in the corner of the Guild, a shadow covering his eyes, which were shiny with tears. The only thing he did was Cry. It was silent tears, though. As if it hurt to make sounds. Which it did.

The Guild doors opened slightly, and Natsu almost typically rushed towards the entrance, hoping to see a flicker of Golden-blonde hair. And typically, he was let down. Sting ran in, a pained and shocked expression on his face, and was panting heavily.

"Everyone.. I know.. you might not want to hear this, but I know Iroshiya-chan is here..! Lucy-chan and Minerva are fighting.. and MY GUILD IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED and..Lucy-chan is overpowering Minerva by ten fold!" Sting yelled, alerting those around him.

Nobody spoke. They were all thinking, "_Lucy's.. alive? And, she's overpowering THE Minerva?!"_

In a hurry, Natsu bolted out of the Guild, a trail of dust behind him. And so, Fairy Tail followed, even Makarov.

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

We had found a Clearing, in a local Forest, and decided to Battle there. Well, she did. I refused to hurt Erin-san's home. At first, I was unsure on who would strike first, but almost instantly summoned her Ih Ragdo spell to attack me, successfully landing a hit. I ignited my fist with Scorching flames, and punched her in the Belly. She grunted in pain, spitting blood onto the grass. In a moments of rage, she repeatedly struck me, a sharp feeling flowing through my body. But no, this wasn't pain. I was beginning to feel Lethargic, simply fed up with our battle, and decided to play serious.

People watched in awe as I stepped backward, and arch my back foward, a feral position being portrayed.

"Celestial Dragon roar." A huge ray of Gold, Silver, Black, Cyan and Midnight blue erupted from my mouth, hitting Minerva directly in her stomach, sending her flying into several trees ahead of me. "Ice-Make; Geyser."

Ice erupted below her, sending her further into the woods around us. In the smoke, and clearing, her shadow confirmed my thoughts on whether she was here or not.

Seeing her get up, and prepare to attack again, I struck with my Ice magic. She fell to the grown, yelping in pain, clutching her ribs. It seems as if I broke them.

"I.. accept.. defeat.." She wheezed, before passing out.

I quickly walked over to her, checking the injuries that I had made her gain. Guiltily, for some reason, I began to contemplate on whether I should accept my win or not. She was clearly going to lose, right from the start I knew that, I should of ignored her demand. Placing my hands over her, I used a spell to heal all of her serious wounds.

"_Hasu Chikara._" An illuminous green colour beamed from my hands, and covered Minerva-san's body, clearing all of her wounds. People were gasping in the background, and mumuring, questioning my strength.

* * *

(Master Makarov's POV):

Rushing over to the source of such commotion was not my ideal occupation, but I was doing it nonetheless. Lucy-chan had returned and so suddenly began fighting? That was shocking. Confusing, too.

A massive explosion disturbed me out of my thoughts, and I immediately sped up my pace, jogging towards the nearby forest. But what I, or Fairy Tail, were faced with... was imaginable.

"Ji-san.." A voice whispered from behind me. I turned around, smiling as Lucy bent down to hug me. "Ji-san.. Daijobu?"

"Hai, I am alright." I gently patted her back. "Are _you_ alright, though?"

"I just fought and managed to defeat Minerva-san. I'm definitely not okay." She replied, a hint of amusement yet Guilt in her tone.

"Why? I thought you only just returned, Lucy.." I mumbled.

"She demanded that I duel her. I had no other choice but to show her, that I am not one to be underestimated." Lucy said.

"You're a Dragon slayer now, huh?" Laxus asked, a small grin on his face, folding his arms over his chest.

"My seal was removed three years ago, and I currently hold over 15 types of magic. Albeit, most of them include Slaying magic." Lucy replied, walking over towards Laxus.

"I'm guessing that Iroshiya taught you most of her Magic aswell, since you used Ice-make.." He retorted. "Now come here and hug your good old cousin."

Lucy did so, resting her head against his chest, and mumbled words. Many Fairies cooed in the background, but the duo ignored it.

_Laxus isn't Lucy-chan's cousin.. I'm pretty sure about that._ I thought.

"I have a message for both of you.." Lucy said, turning towards us, reaching into a pocket of her Cloak. She pushed two golden coloured envelopes into my hands, and two into Laxus's, and opened her mouth to talk. "_Darenimo kono o akiraka ni shinai. Anata shinakereba naranai yakusoku._"

"_Wareware wa nai to yakusoku._" Both Laxus and I mumbled at the same time, bringing Lucy back in for a hug.

"Gomen, I must leave now. I will revive the Forest of it's life, and return to Sabertooth. It was nice seeing you both again, Ji-san, Laxus-nii." Lucy smiled sadly, a flash of reluctance seen in her eyes, before she walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

Had I wanted to hurt Minerva-san so badly? Did I allow my tainted heart to get the better of me, once more?

I only aimed to prove her low expectations of me, wrong. Not hurt her so.. Mercilessly. Yes, I am emotionless, but just.. it felt so.. _vile_\- Hurting her. Maybe, it was because she is now in my Guild? Maybe, it was because Sabertooth accepted me, and I thought that now I had beaten her, she will accept me? I'm unsure.

Kneeling on the ground, an illuminous green light beamed from my hands once again, blinding those around me. Quietly, I began to chant,

"Celestial Essence.."

A magic spell formed below me, and was widened to the size of Two Sabertooth-buildings built next to each other, covering the entire terrain around me. It flickered between a Sea-green colour, and Lime-green colour, before the Grass and trees seemed to be alive. They swayed, as if they indicated happiness, and relief. I smiled to myself. As quickly as the Magic spell formed, it disappeared. I walked towards Minerva-san, and picked her up in my arms, holding her close to me. Sting-san and Rogue-san stood far off the sidelines, staring wide-eyed at me, as I approached them. Slowly, they begun to walk away, allowing me to stick beside them as we travelled back to the Guild.

Upon entering the Guild, as pregnant silence cast over the Members, and irritated me greatly. Quickly, Yukino-san showed me to the Infirmary, where I continued to heal Minerva-san. Seeing her breathing return to steady breathes, I stepped outside of said place, and took my seat at the furthest table, nearer to the windows. Sting-san, Rogue-san, Minato-san, the Nymphs, and Zeta-chan all joined me at the table. They stared at me, as if awaiting an explanation, which I would not give. Elvira-san was the First to speak up.

"Oh my actual fuck, you're like the coolest person I've ever seen. Sometimes I wonder why you don't get credit for being possibly, the Strongest mage in Earthland. Maybe.. the Strongest mage in the entire Universe." Elvira grinned at me, hanging her arm over my shoulder.

"Elvira nee-chan, please watch your language. A child is present." Flames scolded her, playfully hitting Elvira's arm.

"I thought she was older than you?" Aria asked, an arrogant smirk on her face. "In fact, I am the oldest here."

"Flames nii-chan, need I remind you that you are the youngest?" Waves said, amusement evident in his smile, a small glint in his eyes.

"STOP BULLYING ME. I am not the Youngest! It's clearly, Elvira! She's the childish one! Lucy-chan, tell them to stop being mean!" Flames retorted, comedically crying, tears sprouting from his eyes. I turned to stare at all of them, an Excessively large aura surrounding me, leaking out towards the Nymphs. They all froze in fear, visibly shaking, and held their breath.

"You will stop arguing like young children. Is that understood?" I said, in sickly sweet, yet malicious tone. They all nodded their head, and quickly shut up, sitting "Innocently" at the table.

Zeta-chan leaped into my lap, leaning into my warmth, and began spouting nonsense about his dream. In an affectionate manner, I gently stroked his head (hair?). Rogue-san and Sting-san joined in on our conversation, smiling at each of our statements.

It was then, that I realised, tomorrow would be the day that Sting-san, Rogue-san, Laxus-san, Gajeel-san, and Wendy-chan would be reunited with their parents. Well, excluding Laxus-san, but he would meet the Lightning Dragon, Electra.

"Sting-san," I called out to him, in a low voice, hoping not to awaken Zeta, who was currently asleep in my arms.

"Eh? Whatcha' need?" He asked.

"Do you know any ancient Languages?" I replied.

"I only know one, and that's the Draconia language of Japanese. It's known in Fiore, aswell, but it originated from Draconia. Though nobody knows if that Realm exists anymore, the language still exists." He nodded his head, and eagerly dug into his banquet of food. "Why?"

"I was simply wondering, because I am more familiar with Japanese. _Watashi wa teikitekini kono yona hanashi o shimasu. Anata wa, watashi o rikai shite imasu ka?"_

"Watashi wa nihongo de hanasu, koto o konomu." Sting replied with a smile. "Hai. Watashi wa anato no iu."

"As much as I'd rather spend my time talking to you, I must take Zeta-chan home. At his age, he needs as much as sleep as he can get. Please meet me here in the morning, at Eight in the morning. And make sure you tell Rogue-san that, aswell. Sayonara, Sting-san." I smiled, stepping out of my seat, and began to walk to the exit.

The nymphs had told me that they were to stay and keep an eye out for Minerva-san, to which I had been very grateful for, and also told me to not wait up for them. I came across an extremely large house, nearer to the Guild, and quickly knocked on it. It had a sign "For rent" on it.

A baby-blue haired girl stepped, clad in a tight bikini, and shorts. Her hair was untamed, and spiky, reminding me of Gajeel-san's hair. She eyed me up and down, her mahogany-coloured orbs trailing across my body. Grinning, she extended her hand, and began to introduce herself.

"Hey there. I'm Yuki Evans. The former owner of this Eight bedroom house, and currently going to offer you the house upfront, because you seem as if you need a sleep as quickly as possible. Each bedroom includes a medium sized bathroom, with walkin showers, and baths. The kitchen is quite spacious, and is already furnished with Marble-top counters. The lounge, or living room if you want to label it, is also spacious. There's a back-garden, though it isn't as large, but is roomy enough to fit a Pool. Basically, this is top-knotch house. Upfront, I'll charge you 80,000 every two months." _Yuki_ said.

"Here you are. 80,000, and 10,000 deposit. Arigato, Snow-chan." I happily handed over 90,000 jewels, and was handed the Keys, which were a shiney gold colour.

"Alright, I'll see ya' around, my Queen." She grinned at me, then disappeared from my sight.

_So that is Yuki. The second Ice Dragon slayer in existence._

I unlocked the front door, and stepped inside, admiring the designs around me. The walls were painted with a Light-blue colour, and cream panels, with also wooden floorboards. The kitchen had White and Blue tiles, with a cream coloured dining table. The house-style consisted of White, Blue, and Cream. It was beautiful.

Heading upstairs, I neared the closest door, which was unfurnished. Except from a couch that was placed in the center of the room. Laying Zeta-chan down on the Couch, I removed my magic restrainers (or Limiters in other words), and used a spell to furnish everything in the house. Once it was done, all rooms were furnished with suitable things, such as favourites of my close nakama.

Zeta-chan stirred a bit, I quickly placed him into his bed, and tucked him it. Moving into my own room, I tightly applied the Magic-restrainers onto my arms, and crept into bed.

_They will reunite with their family, like me. After almost.. 10 years? of thinking they were dead, they'll see them. But will they betray me? Because I kept this a secret from them? It was unfair of me, but I cannot risk the secret of Draconia being revealed so soon. It must remain nothing but a myth, to the Public._


	11. More reuninions?

**Hey guys. I hope you's are good. If not, cheer up.. I'd like to say a masive thanks to everyone who has commented feedback. Whether it be bad or good, just thank you anyways lol. I updated like two days in a row and I'm actucally proud of myself bc that's rare. I get distracted easily. OH- I was re-reading my story yesterday, and I realised, Lucy seems a little overpowered lol. I have an idea of what her weakness is, or what her multiple magic's weakness is, but it doesn't come yet. She has over 15 different types of Magic. Okay, this chapter includes CHARACTER DEATH (more like OC death), so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.~**

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

Sunlight beamed through my window, hovering over my body, as I groaned tiredly. Reluctantly, I crept out of bed, and walked towards the Large, wardrobe that was pushed to the further side of my bedroom. Picking out a simple outfit. I showered quickly, then changed into the clothes. They consisted of a Cyan-blue off-shoulder dress that dipped at the back, and was high at the front, with white intricate designs up the side, and a pair of Golden sandals. I then moved over to my Dressing table, and plaited my hair back into a loose braid, then for finishing touches, added a Baby-blue headband. I also added my usual Black cloak for finishing.

Proud with my look, I walked out of my room, and headed into Zeta-chan's room. He was lightly snoring, snuggling closely to the Sea-green blanket that was wrapped around him. Tiptoeing quietly over to him, I gently tapped his head, awakening the six-year old.

"Ohayo, Zeta-chan. It is time to wake up." I said, flashing a bright smile.

"Lucy-nee.. am tired.." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes in attempt to wash away the exhaustion.

"Zeta-chan, we are expected in the Dragon Realm, within an hour and a half. You must be ready soon, I must meet some old friends first." I patted his head, then left the room.

When I walked into the kitchen, I was mildly surprised to see the Nymphs, and Minato-san at the Dining table, eating breakfast. They all looked up to me, greeting, as I sat down.

"Ohayo Nymphs-san, Minato-san." I greeted, taking a plate of the table, pilling Pancakes onto it.

"Ohayo!" They all greeted back.

"Where's Zeta-chan?" Minato asked.

"Zeta-chan is going to get ready. Have you all packed?" I replied, then asked, taking a bite out of the food.

"Yes, although, how long will we be staying there? I might of packed too little." Minato retorted.

"We will be staying there for a week. I have been told that the Dragons will be training us all, and then we will be having a party, and then It's Caleb's birthday. After that, we will be having tutoring lessons about the history of the Dragon Realm. In other words, we will be learning the Myths of Draconia." I announced.

"Training~! Yay~!" Zeta cheered from behind me, leaping onto the chair that was placed near his father. "Ohayo, otou-san!"

"Ohayo, Zeta-chan. Did you sleep well?" Minato asked, lovingly kissing his sons forehead.

"Zeta-chan slept good!" Zeta replied, excitedly digging into his food.

I chuckled at his eager behaviour, and continued to eat my food. We soon erupted into conversation, occasionally laughing at the witty jokes that Elvira-san had said. Once we had all finished, and were now cleaning the plates, I checked the time. Much to my relief, it was only 7:00AM. Quickly, I grabbed my Suitcase, and waited for the others at the door. They were there, in a small amount of time.

Minato-san was wearing something that resembled Jellal's outfit, except from switched most colours for Black, Light-blue, and Cyan blue.

Zeta-chan was wearing a loose black shirt, black knee-length trousers, Cyan blue tie, and Light-blue sandals. It suited him to a T!

Elvira was wearing an Olive-green halter dress, with sea-green sandals, a Dark-green cloak, and curled her Lime-green hair, making her look like a goddess.

Aria was wearing a sky-blue halter dress, with baby-blue sandals, a Navy-blue cloak, and french-plaited her hair. The plait went past her back, and swished with each turn.

Flames was wearing a Black, orange, and red tuxedo, with a Golden bowtie. His spiky, untameable Red-locks was kept in it's usual style.

Waves was wearing a Black, royal blue, and Sapphire blue tuxedo, with a Toothpaste-blue bowtie. His blue, untameable blue-lock was also kept in it's usual style.

"Oh my. You all look so nice." I smiled.

"Arigato!" They cheered in joy.

"You all can go to Sabertooth. I have to meet with Makarov-dono, once more, before our second departure." I said.

* * *

They all said there goodbyes, and walked on ahead of me. I was glad about that. First, I teleported to outside of Fairy Tail, where I was greeted with a table to the face. I raised my arm, and brought it down, crushing the table to bits. Angrily, I slammed the Doors open to the Guild. They all turned to stare at me.

"I didn't know that throwing a table at someone was a way to greet a Visitor." I growled. "_Arigato_, whoever threw that." Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel approached me, grinning eagerly as they hugged me.

Mirajane squealed in delight, and unfortunately passed out, due to.. excitement? Yes. Excitement.

Levy huffed in jealousy, turning the other way, which pained me.

Carla (or Charle?) flew over to us, and started scolding Wendy, telling her not to hug random people.

"Carla-chan, I am very aqquainted with Wendy-chan. She taught me many healing spells, when she was a youth. I apologise for not introducing myself. I am Lucielle Miele Heartfilia, or as you may know, Lucy." I announced, bowing at the crowd of people who gasped in utter shock.

Mirajane seemed to of awakened, because now, she gripping onto me. Everyone else (Who previously didn't ignore me), hugged me, and welcomed me back. I harshly ignored everyone else, who seemed disturbed by the Furious glares I gave them.

And then Lisanna approached me, with her annoying grin. Natsu followed her like a lost puppy.

"Oh? So you've returned, after what, three.. maybe four years?" She grinned.

"It's nice to see you to, Lisanna-san." I said. "Have you come over to insult me, beat me, or just both of them things?"

"So you're smart. Seems as if the public were lying about your so called Intelligence." She giggled, an extremely patronizing giggle.

"I'm surprised you could understand what the Public were saying. After all, you had the guts to be rude to me, but didn't have the guts to fight me? Who does that?" I smiled, earning many "oo's" from everyone in the background.

"I'll have you know that I am far more stronger than you. Isn't that right, Natsu~kun!" Lisanna looped her arms over Natsu's, who looked completely unresponsive, until she touched him. He pulled her in, for a tight hug, and began kissing her.

"You know, I don't really have time to stand here and wait for your combat. I'm expected somewhere in less than fifteen minutes, and transportation magic takes 15 minutes worth of energy. Laxus-san, Gajeel-san, Wendy-chan, lets _go._" I ordered, turning on my heel, only to be stopped by Lisanna. FOR LIKE THE FIFTH TIME.

"Okay, Lisanna, I advise you let go. Bunny-girl's gonna flip in a minute." Gajeel said from behind the Bar counter, trembling in fear.

She didn't let go, which infuriated me even more, but yanked me down to the floor. I crashed in a heap, though it didn't hurt one bit, and smacked my arm on the ground. She stood near me, wearing a taunting grin. I stood back up.

"Celestial Dragons Heavenly rage." I raised my arm out, and a cylinder shaped dome formed in the palm of my hand, then shot out a blinding light. She screamed out in pain, and rushed towards Natsu-san's side, who's jaw was wide-open in awe. "Didn't I say that we_ are leaving?!._"

I opened a portal, a bright blue light flashing from the ground, and they immediately stood with me. In a mili-second, we disappeared from Fairy Tail, and appeared outside of Sabertooth. Minato-san, Zeta-chan, and the Nymphs peered at us confusedly.

"These three are extremely close friends. I promised them that they would meet the Dragons today, along with Sting-san and Rogue-san. Please, Fairy Tail friends, introduce yourself." I stepped towards Minato, scowling at the ground angrily, as I thought back to my small spar.

"Yo'. I'm Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Bunny-girl is like a lil' sister to me, I would never hurt her, even though I don't think I could bring myself to do it anyways. Nice to meet ya'." Gajeel greeted first, grinning at Minato-san, who grinned back.

"Yo'. I'm Laxus Dreyar, third gen Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Blondie is also like a lil' sister to me, if anyone tries to hurt her, I'll tear them to shreds." Laxus greeted second, shaking hands with each Nymph and Minato. Zeta-chan jumped up into his arms, and hugged him, then jumped back down.

"Konichiwa! I am Wendy Marvel, a first generation Sky Dragon Slayer! I'm also in Fairy Tail, but I really hate how the Guild treated Lucy-nee. It was unfair! and not only that, they lied about loving Nakama. I will protect Lucy-nee with everything I've got! It's very nice to meet you!" Wendy greeted third, a little to cheerily, and hugged each friend to death (not legit lol).

"Are you all ready?" I asked, inwardly smiling as they nodded their heads. Sometime during the introductions, Sting-san and Rogue-san joined us. "Please hold onto someone whilst I teleport there. Portal magic can be unstable sometimes, since you will be travelling through Dimensions. And just so that you are aware, a week in the dragon realm in three weeks in Earthland. Rufus-san and Minerva-san have offered to keep the Guild in check whilst we are gone."

* * *

In a flash of Yellow, Sky-Blue, Dark Green, Light Green, Black, Dark-blue, Red, Light-blue, and Silver, we disappeared. They all yelped in confusion, and surprised, as we rocketed through a Galaxy. We arrived in the Dragon Realm, in less than 5 minutes, and stepped out into the Fields.

"Minna-san, this is the Dragon Realm, formerly known as Draconia. I am the Queen of Dragons. A seal was placed on me, from a young age, and I truly forgot about my real heritage. After being so harshly betrayed by Fairy Tail.. the seal was removed. I then spent three years training with Each Dragon, and Jellal-san, who is a family relative, and Iroshiya-chan. I would of told you earlier, but I only just returned.. yesterday?" I explained.

"So, basically, you rule over Draconia? You are the fully blooded heir to the Dragon Realm?" Wendy asked. "THAT'S AWESOME! That means, Virgo was right! She always called you "Hime", and so did Loke-nii sometimes!"

"Sting-san, Rogue-san, I apologise for letting you live with the Guilt of killing your parents. Although I am not to blame. They were expected back in Draconia, so that they could protect the Realm from Acnologia. At that time, he was seeking out to kill any sort of Slayer. Any connection to the good Dragons, he would brutally attack. So, in order to protect you, he hid you in the Human world. That was when Skiadrum-dono and Weisslogia-dono would give up their freedom just to keep you safe. They should be somewhere in the Shade world.." I explained even more. "If you'll follow me first, though, I can take you to your rooms."

I walked onwards towards the Palace, opening the wide doors that led to the inside. Everyone, excluding me, gasped in amazement. I continued on through the hallways, and stopped at the Family Lounge. Mother and Father were snuggling on the couch, with Caleb-nii watching a film on the Tablet Lacrima that we had crafted (We meaning Metallicana and I). They hadn't noticed me here yet, so I gently tapped them on the shoulder, smirking as they shrieked in fear.

Mother's eyes watered severely (We literally saw each other two days ago), and Father smirked back at me.

"Ohayo!" I chirped. "I've brought visitors with me today. They wanted to meet the Dragons!"

"Ohayo, Lucy-chan's friends!" Mother grinned, peeling herself away from the snuggle, and then bounced over to us (**legit times when u over hyper**).

I almost combusted on the spot, if it weren't Laxus slamming his hands over Sting-san's eyes. Mother was wearing an extremely short dress, that barely covered her butt. Behind Mother though, Father was staring at her with a lustful glint in his eyes, and began making odd gestures. Laxus-san and Gajeel-san burst out laughing, despite the situation. Rogue-san had nosebleed, and was blushing furiously.

"MAMA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shrieked, hiding Zeta behind me.

"You see, we were really tired, so we went to sleep about an hour ago. When we woke up, Igneel told us that he sensed you here, so we got excited. Then me and your dad fell asleep, again, and somehow I ended up wearing his shirt which seems a tad small for me. Unless my hips have widened.." She hopped back onto the couch, her shirt flying up whilst doing so.

After that odd commotion, we settled in, and I ordered (Asked politely..) the Guards to take all of the Luggage to their respective owners rooms. I could still remember the expression on their faces, when they saw their rooms.

Currently we were gathered in the Royal Hall, where all the Dragons would come round, and meet the Slayers. Wendy was excited, yet a tad emotional. Gajeel was grinning like a complete imbecile, although I could literally smell the nervousness on him. Laxus was.. Laxus? He was a third generation Dragon Slayer, he gained his magic by Lacrima, so the Dragons weren't really related. Though, Mother did know Laxus's mother during her teenage years. I like to catergorize him as my Cousin, even though I know he is not.

Everyone was wearing smart attire, including Zeta-chan, who kept his outfit on. Miako-chan and Glade-chan were quietly sitting in my arms, dressed in matching outfits. Rogue-san was beside me, clearly enjoying the glass of fresh wine made by the finest fruits in Draconia. Sting-san was in a competition with Gajeel-san, seeing who could down the most drinks within 5 minutes. Luckily, before they could get overly drunk, I stepped in and forced them to stop. Laxus-san was (REALLY SURPRISINGLY) entertaining Caleb-nii and Zeta-chan.

Igneel, Metallicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Grandine, and Delphine walked out with grins on their faces.

"Weisslogia-san, Skiadrum-san, Sting-san and Rogue-san are here to see you." I walked over to the Dragons, and steered them towards their sons, who seemed beyond confused. "This is their human form. They will transport you to the Shade realm, where you will be staying with them."

The duo didn't reply, but followed their parents. I didn't need to introduce Gajeel-san and Wendy-chan to their dragons, because they now in bone crushing hugs. Well, maybe for Wendy-chan, not Gajeel. Him and Metallica did that odd.. bromance hug.

"Isn't it nice to feel such happiness? I would love to be reunited with my sister." Minato said.

_I do not understand what happiness is. I will never, truly, know the epitome nor the feeling._


	12. Deathly Tears & Ghastly Fears

**HALLO. This is the.. thirteenth? part of Think Once, Think Again.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who were so kind enough to give their opinion on my stories.. It may sound weird, but it was like, legit appreciated. They were very positive, and I'm glad that some people are enjoying it. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I am currently rewriting one of my stories, so yeah. I hope you've enjoyed your weekend, or are enjoying, and look forward to any further chapters. There is a character death in this part, so yeah. Very sorry for the late update! I've been kinda busy, ish.. Yeah. Sorry for it being so late! Enjoy~!**

* * *

(Normal POV):

The Shade world, was a realm, which had both Light and Darkness. Pillars of Light built from Ground-up, beamed in each and every corner of this world. They were connected to small Trapezium-sculpted podiums.

It was simply as if, the Realm was split in half, Light and Darkness.

Weisslogia was the King of Light Dragons, and his mate, Skiadrum, was the King of Shadow Dragons. These two mighty Dragons, combined, would be able to guide their nakama into the paths of Righteousness, and fairness.

Sting and Weisslogia, were currently in the Royal Palace of the Light side, conversing over their reunion.

"I.. killed you.. How.. How are you still alive?" Sting asked, a hint of worry detected in his tone.

"As long as my Queen lives, I will live. She is our leader. If we were dead, her seal wouldn't of been removed, and she would of driven herself to such madness.. that she would die. That would result in mass destruction in Draconia. Us Dragons would all be dead." Weisslogia replied. "Unless Lucy-chan returned, I wouldn't of been able to speak to you.. so I suggest you thank her."

"No wonder why I could sense all of the Dragon's scents on her.." Sting mumbled. "But she talks to you Dragons as if she's been with you since Childhood.."

"That's because we have. Our scents would of faintly vanished during that time. Ever since her birth, we have taken care of her, and Layla-chan." Weisslogia retorted. "Sting, I am very glad that you're okay."

Said boy, burst into tears, and ran into his Fathers arms. Without any indication of sudden actions, he clutched onto Weisslogia, as if life screamed at him to. Weisslogia returned the same gesture, and shed a few tears, which broke out into a waterfall of tears.

* * *

With Skiadrum, and Rogue, none would say a word. It was if both piercing red-eyes, were speaking, yet an invisible wall stopped them from doing so.

Though, now, Rogue was the first one to speak.

"You ordered me to kill you. How is it that you have lived? You taught me the strongest spell, of the Shadow Dragons, to kill you." Rogue said.

"As long as my Queen lives, I live. She is our leader. If we were dead, her seal wouldn't of been removed, and she would of driven herself to such madness.. that she would die. That would result in mass destruction in Draconia. Us Dragons would all be dead." Skiadrum sighed, a heavy rumble escaping his lips. "Unless Lucy-chan returned, I wouldn't of been able to speak to you.. so I suggest you thank her."

"So after all these years.. 10 years of feeling such Guilt, thinking that I had killed my own Father.." Rogue was shaking, out of Anger? out of Shock?. "You had been alive?"

"Yes.." Skiadrum mumbled. "You are not allowed to blame this on Lucy-chan. She had no idea you existed, until three or four years ago. She didn't even know about you and your brother attacking both myself and Weisslogia."

Rogue's emotionless facade had broken. Tears rushed out of his Crimson-red eyes, trailing down his face. He jumped into Skiadrum's arms, and cried into his clothes. Skiadrum couldn't help but cry. After all, it had been 10 years since he's seen his child. Wouldn't you expect them to do this?

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

When everyone left to go with their Dragons, the only one left was Laxus-san. He didn't really have a Dragon.. because a lacrima was implanted within him, so that he could become stronger. Electra-san would still be happy to see him. At least someone other than me bothered to learn Lightning Dragon magic..

I need to visit Earthland today. We've been in the Dragon Realm (Draconia) for two days now. Iroshiya-chan promised to let me know about the Dark Magic situation. I don't care if Lisanna was being controlled. She made me into this, therefore will be punished.

I was in the Family Lounge, talking with Mother and Minato. Mother had planned an immediate dinner, that would celebrate the reunion of the Slayers and their dragons. Caleb had fallen asleep, along with Zeta, and were curled up on the Sofa. It was an adorable sight to see.

"Mother, I have to go to Earthland after Dinner. Makarov-san hasn't been updated of our travels." I said.

"You have to leave so soon? But I haven't seen my baby for so long! THIS IS UNFAIR!" Mother protested, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"It's very unfair.." I sweat-dropped at her childish actions, but was amused nonetheless. "After all, the only person who is caring for Laxus is Makarov-san."

"How about we all go to Earthland for a few? I mean, it's been.. like, ages since I've left Draconia! I can leave Yin in charge. YOSH! It's decided! After dinner, we will all travel to Earthland." Mother cheered.

The Dragons joined her in a ceremonious cheer, echoing throughout the palace. Laxus looked on with a severely confused face, yet entertained at the same time. I sighed in tire.

Everyone was gathered around the Gigantic Dining table, that was filled to the brim with traditional Draconian Dishes, and fresh Draconian wines. Igneel and Metallicana had challenged each other to a drinking contest, with Sting and Laxus competing against the Dragons.

Rogue and Minato were discussing the several different types of Slaying magic, along with Frosch and Zeta (Who had by now woken up) who were staring at a butterfly (Frosch influencing Zeta). Caleb was with Lector, trying on several waistcoasts (Lector Influencing Caleb)..

My golden-blonde hair was hanging limply off my shoulders, cascading down my back, and wrapped around my figure. I could feel Crimson-red eyes piercing into my back, as well as Electric-blue and Icy-blue. Gajeel was attempting to braid my hair for some really, really, unknown reason.

"HWURYR UP WAND EATW MBCWOSZ I MWANNA BREWEATHE SWOME EARTLUND AR!" Mother screeched (tried?), a mouth full of food. "AM GWONNA MDRDER RU IF RU DOWNT HWURYR!"

"Um.. yeah. I'll just go ahead and suggest that you were threatening us." Gajeel mumbled, and immediately dug into his food. Many repeated his action, except from the Younger ones and myself.

In a mere period of five minutes, the plates were empty, and food lay astray on the floor. Rather disgustedly, I pushed out of my chair, and rushed into my bedroom.

I approached my wardrobe, and grabbed a simple outfit, consisting of-

A black long sleeved top, a white coloured Corset, a black knee-length skirt, white thigh-high socks, and Midnight-blue ankle-high boots. To finish my outfit, I buckled my Grey cloak around my neck. Miako and Glade were dressed in their usual outfits, patiently waiting at my bedroom door.

Gently, I picked them up, and embraced them in a warm hug. They snuggled into the warmth of my Cloak, and soon fell asleep. I teleported to the Royal Portal room, and was standing amongst every Dragon, with my friends not so far off.

"Are you all ready?" Mother asked, her golden-blonde hair swishing in motion, as the portal charged up on energy.

"Hai." We all replied, standing in a circle, around the Golden-portal.

We were transported to outside of Fairy Tail, where a depressive aura emitted. No rowdy cheers came from the Guild, only groans of despair could be heard. Reluctantly, I pushed open the Doors, being faced with Makarov's gleeful face. The sun shone around Magnolia, leaving only a patch of Darkness, that symbolised the Fairies feelings.

"LUUCY~CHAN!" He cried out, hopping off the bar countertop, landing near me.

"Lucy is back?"

"LU-CHAN!"

"Bunny-girl!"

"Lucy-nee?!"

"LUCY IS MAN!"

"Cosplayer!"

"LAXUS-SENPAI! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU, LAXUS-SENPAI!"

"Oh my. You needa' calm down, Freed."

"LAXUS-SENPAI, NOTICE ME!"

Much to my ultimate surprise, they erupted in cheers, only to be silenced by the sound of Minato's feral growling. The Dragons, and Nymphs, cackled in amusement at his sudden actions.

"Ohayo, Makarov-san." I greeted, smiling down at said man who was still weeping.

"Lucy-chan, I missed you! If you ever leave again, I'm going to have a heart attack!" He cried some more.

"A-Ano..gomen? I've been tending to some important things, regarding Caleb-nii's situation." I said. "But, we'll be staying in earthland for a few days."

"That's wonderful! I can finally catch up with my besties!" Makarov grinned, bouncing (literally) over to the Dragons. Everyone sweat-dropped at his childish reaction to our presence.

People rushed around me to greet me (the ones who didn't ignore me), and I politely greeted them back, offering them occasional hugs. Some asked about my eyes, though I did not dwell into the situation, I explained how my ordeal (I have gotten over it) caused my eyes to change.

I noticed how uneasy people were, what with the Dragons (though the Guild did not know they were them) being here, acting all friendly with Makarov-san.

Lisanna and Natsu (unfortunately) approached me once more, glares present on their faces.

"Ah, konichiwa. What might you two mages need from me once more?" I asked.

"I, wanted to let you know that I am dating Natsu. So you better watch yourself if you ever talk to him, ya' hear?" Lisanna growled, squeezing tightly onto Natsu's arm.

"I've said this more than enough times.. I'm not interested in whatever you're doing with Natsu. Whether it be hugging, dating, or even talking, I couldn't care less.." I sighed. "Though, I do think I owe this one last favour to Natsu."

I stood up from my seat, and slammed my fist into Natsu's body, sending him flying through the Guild. He landed on top of Gray. Which soon broke out into a on-going Guild spar match.

_Igneel, I advise that you tell your son to stop, and maybe reunite with him. Do not ask why I'm suddenly being kind. _I mentally told Igneel.

_Yes, Lucy-chan. _He replied.

I rather hurriedly approached Gray, Juvia, and a baby who sat near them, trying to avoid battle (though I would beat them with little effort). Juvia looked up at me, and grinned, so I grinned back. Gray was tending to the child, who faintly looked familiar.

"Ohayo, Gray-san, Juvia-san." I smiled, sitting beside Juvia. "And.. baby-chan?"

"Silver-chan is Gray-sama and Juvia's child. We started dating three years ago, and then Juvia soon had him. We named him after Gray-sama's father, who is in the Heavens now." Juvia explained, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"He is a very cute baby. It's also very nice how you name him after your would of been former father-in-law.." I gently patted Silver's head. "In Draconia, when a Child is born, the royal family would go out into the village and share their blessings. A small prayer would be said, and in the future, will be able to have skills of a Draconian born being."

"What abilities do they have?" Juvia asked.

"Enhanced senses. That being sight, hearing, smell.. durability, They are canonised by the Royal Family of Draconia themselves." I replied. "I wish to place a Draconian blessing on Silver-chan.."

"Of course you can, Lucy-chan!" Juvia picked up Silver, and placed him in my lap, cooing at her son. "Though, What is the process?"

"The process of this, is me using my copying magic to summon Water lock. This water lock will have Draconian essence within it, and will not hurt Silver-chan. When he is older, he will have the ability to absorb some elements, and merge with them to create his own magic. For example, if he absorbed Iron Dragon Slaying, he could use Ice Iron Devil slaying. Silver, Gray-san's father, was an Ice devil I believe. Gray-san should be able to use Ice Devil Slaying magic. Therefore, Silver-chan should be able to use it. It's possible for him to hold more then one magic, meaning he could inherit both or your powers."

I lifted my hands over Silver's head, a small orb swirling in the palm. I muttered a simple Water Lock spell, and Silver-chan was encased in it. People gathered around us, watching in awe. Silver-chan giggled, reaching out to me, ignoring the bubbles around him.

The Draconian Blessing was over, and people cheered in amazement. I passed Silver-chan over to Juvia, who had stars in her eyes (Why?). People joined us at the table.

"That was beautiful! Tell me, Lucy-chan, what magic did you learn?" Guildarts asked (he suddenly appeared).

"I learned over 15 types of Magic. Celestial Dragon Slaying, Fire Dragon Slaying, Ice Dragon Slaying, Water Dragon Slaying, Script Dragon Slaying, Space Dragon Slaying, Sky Dragon Slaying, Iron Dragon Slaying, Light Dragon Slaying, Shadow Dragon Slaying, Poison Dragon Slaying, Earth Dragon Slaying, Lightning Dragon Slaying, Copying Magic, Requip, Amplifier Magic, Arc Magic, Infiltration magic, Heavenly Embodiment, Archive Magic, Teleportation Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic and Portal Magic." I replied. "Twenty-three types of magic, If I have calculated right."

The silence over the Guild was deafening. People seemed to of grown pale, and the only sound to be heard, was my blinking. Even Makarov-san seemed, whiter (?)!

Guildarts was the first one to speak up again.

"Remind me to never.. ever.. ever..ever... ever.. be rude to you.." He whispered in fear.

"I wouldn't hurt you. You treated me as your own many years ago, so I must hold onto that respect." I said.

"Aw~! Lucy-chan is so sweet!" Igneel squealed, pinching my cheeks as he made cooey noises.

"Please refrain yourself from doing that, _Iggy_." I pryed his fingers off of my face, and inwardly grinned as he flinched at the nickname I made for him.

"Refrain yourself from calling me that, _replacement_." He sneered, grinning as I flinched at the nickname he made for me.

People quietened at this, their eyes visibly widening. When I had felt emotions, three years ago, I used to called Igneel-san, Iggy. Back to when I was a little girl, I remember I couldn't pronounce his name, and so (kindly) decided to give him a nickname.

I have become emotionless, you see, and so when he calls me "Replacement"- It does not affect me. To us, it's a simple share of banter between very close friends.

Natsu stormed over, heading in Igneel's direction. He had tears in his eyes, and was reaching out for Igneel.

"Igneel.. there is no point in hiding it. I can sense the happiness inside of you." I sighed, pushing him forward into Natsu's arms.

Everyone gasped in shock, realisation taking place. It wasn't by pure coincidence that I called the Red-haired man Iggy, was it?

More gasps erupted as they finally acknowledged the other Dragons around us, who were hugging their respective children in content. They all stared at me as if an explanation was wanted.

"I'm unsure of why you look at me like that. As if things have been cleared." I said, frowning in anger. "Half of the entire Guild ignored me for, two months? Maybe more. Do you expect me to just cuddle up to you?"

"Oi, Bunny-girl, It's best that you just calm down." Gajeel whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder, in effort to calm me.

"You know what, Gajeel. You're right. I'm not wasting my team on my so called "Nakama". I'm heading towards Iroshiya-chan's house, if you want to join me." I sneered, turning on my heel, and departing from the wretched Guild.

Inhailing the fresh scent of the night, I made my way towards Iroshiya-chan's house, but was suddenly stopped by several rays of light around me. In a flash, the Dragons and my friends surrounded me, shouting several words in shock. Dark mages (they clearly were) leapt out from imaginary (literally) places, and waved their weapons in front of us.

"I knew we shouldn't of come to Earthland!" I yelled, pulling off my Magic restrainers to begin fighting. "Celestial Dragons Roar!"

A beam of Gold, Silver and black shot out of my mouth, and successfully hit a row of mages. We were battling them, and Zeta was crying, so was Caleb.

Mother was trying to protect the houses, whilst a group was ganging up on her, the Nymphs attempting to back her up.

"Celestial Shadow Dragons iron fist!" I attacked some more people, but didn't notice the yelp of pain behind me. Turning around, I saw Caleb curled on the floor, with Mages surrounding him. Zeta seemed to of distracted his attackers, because now he was running towards Caleb, an light-blue aura surrounding him.

"Don't hurt Caleb-nii chan! Never hurt my nii-chan!" He yelled, standing infront of Caleb as he wailed in fear.

"Get out of my way, boy. You dare mess with Bladed Hearts?" A man dressed in black growled, pushing Zeta to the side.

"If you hurt nii-chan..!" Zeta growled back, stomping back over to Caleb's side. "Ice Devil's roar!"

A medium sized (Which is amazing, considering his age) shot out at the men infront of him, affectively freezing their arms. Though, one who wasn't frozen, growled, and charged up power. Zeta stood wide-eyed, breathing sharply as the man began to cast his spell. Zeta was out of power. He hadn't even begun to master Ice Devil magic, let alone work the basics of that spell.

"Soul Extinction." He blasted Zeta away, the boy crashing into several houses. I didn't know what happened. I felt a spark set off in my body, and I was beside his side in an instant, grimacingly taking in his injuries. His arm had been blown off, and.. there was so many injuries. Tears were forming. Tears? It's okay to cry for your loved ones. Tears streamed my face.

"E-Eh..? Wh- Wha.. Luc..y? Lu..cy.. I.. liked to think of you as my mama..." Zeta whispered, blood trailing from his mouth. "W-Was.. that bad.. of me?"

"I loved you like you was my child.." I whispered, gently stroking his head. "You have never wronged in your life Zeta-chan, so do not worry."

"W-Well.. mama.. why is it Dark?" He asked. "If.. I haven't wronged.. then why..is darkness.. around me..?"

More tears streamed down my face as I let out an odd whimpering noise, and brought Zeta closer into my embrace. I could sense his life force giving up, but I wouldn't allow him to go so easily.

"Z-Zeta-chan! Do not close your eyes!" I yelled, my voice wavering with uncertainty and worry. "Please!"

"B-But.. mama.. it hurts.. and the Dark..." He mumbled, going limper in my arms. "It's.. v-very.. dark.."

"Zeta.. please.. do not close your eyes.." I begged. "Please.."

"It hurts.. and it's dark.. mama.." He reached out into the darkness, then brought his arm back. "I.. loved you.."

He went deathly pale, and very motionless in my arms. Shakily, I placed him on the ground. I screamed out in sadness, tears continuously pouring from my eyes. Three magic staves, all the size of Sabertooth's Guild hall, formed above me. The first was Gold, the second was Silver, the last was Black. It shone a bright orange colour, and formed a beam of light, that was flashing on me. It was powering me. It was _feeding_ me.

"Oops. Seems he got in the way. Oh well, not like him dying is going to change anything!" The man chuckled, leading the whole of the Mages (excluding us good ones) into a fit of laughter.

I requipped into my new armour, which I called Draconian Warrior, and charged at him.

"Celestial Dragons Infinite Blast!" I roared.

"Ice Devils Frozen Blaze!" Minato screeched, tears still in his eyes.

"Fusion! Elemental sentence!" The nymphs morphed into one massive thing (they were a legit thing) and all three of us charged into the Mages, finishing them off.

The enemies fell to the floor, heavily injured. Calming down, I dropped to the ground, near Zeta's body, and weeped some more. Minato walked behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Shakily, and emotionally, I crashed into his arms, screaming into his Cloak. The Dragons were surrounded by Fairy Tail, who seemed to of been watching on from afar.

I ignored there presence, and cried into Minato's shirt.

I could feel the horns forming. The horns of revenge. Black as abyss, moonlight reflecting on it.

You see? It's what I fear. The fear of becoming what you yearn for me to become.

But you had made me, Fate. Hadn't you? So there is no point in defying it. And now this is what you have made me evolve into, Fairy Tail.

A..


	13. Thanks 3

**Hoi guys. I'd like to thank you all so much, for just reviewing my story (or stories?). It means a lot, just knowing that at least some people enjoy my work xD.**

**But, yeah. A very very very large thank you, directed to anyone who has read this.**

**So far, I've had 9,812 views. Like, I know it's just views, but holy fuck. That is A LOT!**

**My wattpad stories have got views up to at least 7k, but never would I have expected to get that many O-O**

**ALMOST A 10K views. LIKE HOLY FUCK. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**I also have news, regarding my stories xP-**

**Think Once, Think Again..**

**I might re-write it.**

**Half of the plot has gone haywire! DX**

**I have come up with a stronger plot. I do plan to have links that relate to the fact that Lucy is emotionless, but I might structure it in a different way.**

**If you become emotionless (I think this is due to an ordeal, traumatic situation, etc), you don't necessarily have to start using honorifics xD.**

**I'm currently writing Moonlight Fang- the newest rewritten part will be posted soon.**

**Also a new story being made on here, called;**

**If I'm broken, will it be forever?**

**Mainly focuses on the stressful and traumatic ordeal that my OC Iroshiya Isis Heartfilia has to suffer. Battling fears, fighting with nakama, etc.**

**My Origins.. eh, I really should start writing.**

**So, yeah. I just wanted to like thank you all for reviewing, viewing, favouriting, following.. I just couldn't be more appreciative. I think that's a word.**

**So yeah.**

**See you soon?**

**~ExistentNalu x**


	14. Breakdowns and Weirdness

**Hi guys. ExistentNalu here. I hope you've enjoyed this week, and look forward to the summer :3!**

**I've mentioned that I might rewrite this story, I think..**

**Well, I'm not really rewriting, I'm just editing some parts. Nothing serious. And I just wanted to say a massive thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, and viewed this story..**

**Think Once, Think Again- Reached 10K views.**

**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT OMG that is so much like lmao;; Never would I expect it to get so many views. And views might not be that important, but.. they are to me. I guess it sorta gives me the feeling of proudness :P.**

**I changed the summary to involve OOCness, which will probably portray something bad about Think Once, think again. I'm just being honest :P**

**Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this part. Oh, next week Friday, up until sunday, I might not be updating at all. Sorry for the lack of effort in this xP.**

**I'm going to france on Friday, and come back at 3AM on Saturday, with my school. I've pulled both muscles in my arms, and they're dying right now, so yeah. So, Enjoy~!**

* * *

(Normal POV):

Fairy Tail watched sympathetically, as their ex-comrade weeped into her friends arms, screaming Zeta's name into his shirt. Nobody dared to move, in fear that they would bother Lucielle's tragedy. Nobody could compare to this. Nobody could compare to the duo's pain, because they hadn't experienced adventures with the boy. After a series of crying, Lucielle regained her posture, wiping the tears from her eyes. Slowly, she raised her head, brown-orbs shining in late night moonlight.

"Was it wrong of me to come to Fairy Tail?" She asked. "Was it wrong of me to just wish, to have a normal life?"

"It was not wrong of you to come to Fairy Tail, my child. Mages are anything but normal. You'll find that joining a Guild increases the chances of.. _uniqueness_, I should say." Makarov replied, walking out from the crowd, hands behind his back.

"But I wanted a normal life. One where my mother didn't disappear, one where Jude didn't neglect me, one where a seal was never placed on me. I just wanted to be with my nakama." Lucy retorted, clenching her fists at her side. "I just wanted to be accepted by someone. I wanted to be accepted as Lucy, a celestial mage, in Fairy Tail. Not to be known as some damsel in distress, not as a frilly dressed.. property. Celestial Mages can be just as strong as any other mage!"

"You were accepted, though." Makarov said. "Fairy Tail doesn't care about your past, we care about the present with nakama, and future with nakama."

"You accepted me?! You acted like Jude- Literally!" Lucy yelled.

"You shouldn't compare the past to the future, Lucy-chan." Layla said from behind Lucy, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. "You said that to me!"

"Your mother is right, Lucy-chan. Mavis knows how many times you've said that to us! Even after you matured, you would say it." Constello chuckled, wrapping his arm around Layla's waist.

Lucielle eyes widened in shock, recognition clashing with her sorrowful expression. She realised that what they were saying was.. right. In a way. She didn't want to come to terms with this feeling of warmth, swelling inside of her, because Fairy Tail was the cause of her downfall. But, you know, Ignorance leads to realisation, right? Because she ignored the fact that she was very, very, very strong, but later realised that she was. She ignored, at the start, the fact that she was in love with Natsu, but later realised that she was.

She uneasily shrugged off her mother's hand from her shoulder, pulling up the hood of her cloak, further down her head.

"Y-Yeah. I'll go to Iroshiya's house now." Lucy mumbled, though loud enough for her friends to hear.

The Dragons, and Humans, watched in sympathy and guilt as Lucielle made her way towards her cousins house. It wasn't everyday that someone acknowledged their actions so easily. Makarov trotted over to Layla, taking hold of said womans hands.

"Did you sense it?" He asked, in a low voice. "It was almost overpowering."

"It was.. an opening of warmth. It came in waves, and has impressed me, once again." Layla replied, a smile forming on her face. "She can't help but care for you all, I hope you know that. And remember, just because she may seem forgiving, my child has inherited my stubborness. It will take time."

"I know that, It's my Guild that don't. Natsu and Lisanna specifically." He grumbled. "I'll see you soon, Layla-chan."

"Sayonara, Makarov-san!" Layla waved, following after Lucy in a hurry.

Fairy Tail watched as the Heartfilia's and Dragons marched off, following after their Queen. In all honesty, the Mages were unsure of how to think of Lucielle.

She changed within them 3 years.. weirdly. She would address everyone with high respect, well, to those who hadn't of been rude, and then she would revert to old Lucielle. It's almost as if she has split into two parts. Old, and new. Broken and refurbished. It's almost as if Lucielle had...

evolved.

* * *

(Iroshiya's POV)

It was atleast 1AM, when suddenly, sounds of banging, and screaming awakened me from my sleep. I tiredly reached for the lamp that was beside my bed, flickering the switch, a light illuminating my room. As I prepared to get up, I felt a pair of arms holding me down. Confusedly, I moved my body, hoping to face this person. Tired Icy-blue orbs stared into mine.

"... Yuko-san?" I asked, gently removing his arms from my waist.

"..Iroshiya-chan?" He asked, confusion detected within his tone.

Yuko-san, or Yuko Chiroran, was a Water Dragon Slayer, and healing mage, in Fairy Tail. He had joined a mere year after Lucy left, and settled in immediately. He had apparently taken a liking to me, and asked to create a team with me, to which I agreed. We are currently the strongest team in Fairy Tail, along with Juvia-san and Gray-san who joined our team once they left Team Natsu.

How did he end up in my.. bedroom? House nonetheless?

Oh well, I can figure it out later.

Just as I was about to rest my head against my fluffly pillow, a bright flash of light erupted in my bedroom, startling me. Hurriedly, I grabbed my quilt, and wrapped it around me. Golden-blonde hair blinded my sight.

"Lucy-san!" I shrieked. "H-How nice it is to see you!"

"Ara ara.." She mumbled, turning a bright pink colour. "W-Was I disturbing you?"

"No! N-Not at all! Not at all, Lucy-san!" I quickly scooped up some clothes, and threw them at Yuko-san. "Revert!"

In a flash, Yuko-san disappeared, and left nothing but a trail of dust.. (and his scent). Both of us were blushing, until she broke the silence, walking over to me.

"Care to explain what the hell you were thinking?" Lucy asked.

"During the day.. Cana-san challenged me to a Drinking contest, and I said yes- stupidly- I ended up losing and then Yuko-san took my place.. he lost.. and then he helped me back here. I can't remember what happened after that.." I replied. "Gomen, I should've declined Cana-san's request immediately."

"Yeah.. I don't think anyone could beat her in a drinking contest." Lucy chuckled. "But seriously, if you don't remember what you done.."

"W-Whatever you're trying to imply, I assure you it didn't happen! One of my spirits would stop it before it even started.." I said. "I sensed that something tragic had happened.."

"Well, that dark guild Bladed Hearts attacked us.. Zeta tried to protect Caleb during the process and.. they just murdered him. They didn't even hesitate! It was ruthless, Iroshiya-chan. They didn't even care.. then I broke down, and.. a sudden warmth took over me once Fairy Tail spoke to me. I'm unsure of why.. It's like, no matter what, I can't hold a grudge against them.." Lucy retorted. "Zeta was six years old. He had barely even gotten the chance to see defend himself, before they blasted him into five houses.. they blasted his arm off aswell."

"B-Bladed Hearts?" I whispered. "Lucy-san.. do you even know who you're messing with?"

"A woman in there is the mother to Zeta. She abandoned him.." Lucy mumbled. "Of course I know who I'm handling."

"NO, you don't. A client requested that someone go to Bladed hearts and destroy them, and Guildarts accepted it. He was put in a coma for two years. They don't care if you're a child, they'll kill you. They don't care if you're a teenager, they'll kill you! They'll kill you no matter what!" I yelled. "Lucy-san, they're the worst Guild out there!"

"They took out Guildarts..?" Lucy asked in a low tone. "That's new."

"They nearly took out Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for.." Tears swelled in my eyes, as memories came forth in my mind. "If only she didn't.."

"Who? Did someone save you guys?!" She asked, as she sat down at my bed.

"A girl.. the Northern star constellation spirit. Her name was North... Oh mavis. Lucy.. She cast Ice-shell, only it was stronger by ten fold, on most of Bladed Hearts. She told us she done it because we helped her see that living with nakama is beautiful..

We had grown close. She even gave me her key, so she could always return, knowing that she had protected us in her past life. I'm not sure if she meant 100, or 1000 years old.. but for all I know, her loss made such an impact of Fairy tail.. we sunk into further depression. North's key was destroyed by Zianna, one of the members of Bladed Hearts, and North has been stuck in the Celestial World for almost a year now. If it weren't for you, my cousin, coming back to Earthland, I personally don't know what I would of done. I missed you so much, I cried myself to sleep for two weeks straight. I stopped eating for a while.. then it got to the three weeks after you left. I destroyed part of the Guild whilst confronting them for their wrongs.. then I went into a coma- I hadn't realised that when I was attacked that time, my magic was slowly being depleted. Thankfully, Yuko-san had healed me in time. I was sent to Magnolia hospital, and woke up two weeks ago.." I explained. "Hearing that you had been treated so badly.. felt horrible. It was a pain that could rival the heartache I felt when Haru-nii left."

I wasn't lying when I said that, though. Having to bear three years of your life without someone of whom you thought was like a sister to, is tough. I had mother, and father, and Ivory-nee, but it was still.. painful. It's been 13 years since his death.

"Loke-san told me that Bladed Hearts have two groups. One, named M.O.R.P.H- and the other name Z.E.R.O.- Quite fitting for a Dark Guild, actually. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, when talking about it." She said. "I only know that H in morph stands for the youngest member, Hono Fey. A fire god slayer. Red hair, onyx eyes, some say he resembles.. _Him_ in a way. Loke-san also told me that Hono is usually seen with a blood-red coloured wire wrapped around his left leg."

"South-san, the southern star, and North-san, the northern star, both informed me that a very mysterious mage named Onami Yuujin, purple hair and black eyes is in M.O.R.P.H- nobody actually knows about him. Though North-san has said herself that he has magic of which can completely destroy any Celestial Spirit.. which no mage has been able to do. Ever. Because spirits are immortal, even when moved onto into the light. It's physically impossible to destroy them, but apparently Onami found a way.." I said. "If it weren't for her amazing amount of power, she would of been destroyed."

"I've never heard of magic like that.. maybe.. I can search Sabertooth's library for more information." She said, whilst yawning. "Lets go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll take the couch, and you can have my bed Lucy-san." I yawned, too, and went to take place at my large, soft couch. But was stopped by her grapping my wrist tightly. Sad, black-abyss like orbs stared up into my own eyes.

"Please lay with me.. I don't want to be alone." Lucy pleaded. "Lay with me until I fall asleep."

"A-Alright, Lucy-san." I mumbled, returning to the warmth of my cosy bed. Lucy curled up, resting her head against my chest.

She fluttered her eyes in an adorably tired way, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone again." She mumbled.

"I won't leave you. You won't be left alone, anymore, Lucy-san." I whispered, resting my head against her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And in the late hours of the Night, we fell asleep, holding each other in a sisterly embrace. Black became brown, and loneliness was forgotten. The bonds of Fate's twins could not be broken, even by their lady herself, Fate el Hikari.

Because mavis knows, family and friendship can surpass everything.


	15. Thoughts of the Sabers!

**Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was shit xD.**

**I tried my best to make it decent. But I haven't updated in so long! I think I rushed it.. sorry if you weren't pleased. I'm becoming a bad writer D;;;**

**I was from the start but I thought I improved so yeah :P.**

**So, basically, so far, Lucy is very OOC and cool, which is okay. OOC lmfao. She's beginning to realise that she does still hold strong affection for Fairy Tail.. and yeah. Iroshiya and Yuko basically fucked xD after having a drinking contest with Cana. So for the next few chapters I will focus on Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's thoughts about Lucy. Oh, and, I mentioned Silver (Gray's father, sorry if nobody knew lmao), this story has no chronological Arc order. I will include information that I want throughout the story, I apologise deeply if any sort of Spoiler occurs during the story to anyone who hasn't read or seen some of the Manga on Google or whatever. I also mention that lucy is like "a creation" a lot; Um, it's part of the Stories entire plot.. so Yeah. If I mention it a lot, it sort of like leads up to a bigger part, so please don't complain (sorry if I sound rude).. But,**

**Without further ado, I present,**

**Thoughts of the Sabers.**

* * *

**Thoughts Of The Sabers.**

* * *

(Normal POV):

The rain poured angrily down on Magnolia, drops splashing against the Slate roofs of each home. Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter.

The pattern was on repeat, like a static T.V.

Birds tweeted in discomfort, flapping away at lightning speed, in attempt to shake off the rain from their silky, crimson red wings.

Iroshiya awoke to a start, having her younger sister awaken her in the midst of a peaceful slumber. In a tired state, she pulled off her Soft duvet covers, stretching as her joints ached in sore.

"Ara.. what's the time?" Iroshiya asked, tire evident in her tone.

"It's almost eight in the morning.." Lucy replied, suddenly appearing behind her cousin. "I'm still tired."

"It's still early.." Iroshiya pouted in annoyance, folding her arms over her rather busty chest. "Itai.. my thighs hurt."

"A nice bath will help you!" Lucy grinned, running into the bathroom.

And so, the two girls entered the bath, groaning in satisfaction as the hot water soothed their aches. Ten minutes later, two refreshed girls stepped out of the bathroom, steam lingering from their milky skin.

"I have some clothes here if you want to borrow some, Lucy-san." Iroshiya said. "I'm certain that they'll fit you. If not, maybe mother has some clothes."

"What spare ones do you have?" Lucy asked.

"A light blue kimono with Black roses, Lucy-san?"

"No.."

"A white off-shoulder dress?"

"The one you wore that time?"

"Yes, Lucy-san."

"May I borrow that?"

"Of course. Here you go," Iroshiya smiled, handing Lucy the white dress.

"Arigato.." Lucy smiled back, requipping into the clothes. "I sometimes forget about the power I hold."

"Ne, Lucy-san, could you train me?" Iroshiya asked. "I would like to practice my Ice Dragon Slaying magic, as well as Fire Dragon Slaying."

"S-Sure.. though I'd like to request that you help me with my Copying Magic abilities.. I don't understand the concept of it." Lucy replied.

Iroshiya giggled in amusement, grabbing a hold of Lucy's wrists, dragging her towards the Stairs. Soon, they found themselves in a Large room, filled with several weapons. Lucy's eyes glowed in delight, sensing an upcoming happiness.

"Copying magic is a type of lost magic. It's very complicated. For a mage to use it, they are usually expected to be able to hold some type of Slaying magic. Because Slaying magic can be anything. It's extremely diverse. To be casted, the Mage must also possess some sort of detailed knowledge about the power. You must analyse, and then, you're going to be able to command the power to your own will. It's helpful, but can be dangerous. It's a weapon, Lucy-san." Iroshiya explained, a wistful look caressing her face. "We could be used as weapons. Us two, Mother and Aunt Layla, are the only wielders of such power."

"How exactly does it work? I'm confused." Lucy asked, interest clear in her question.

"You observe your opponent, or comrade, and it gives you access to complete knowledge of their power. With that knowledge, you collect their power, but do not take it away from them. You duplicate it, one going to you, the other staying with their respective owner." Iroshiya replied.

"Sugoi~! That's pretty cool!" Lucy chirped, smiling at her cousin. "We can begin with the Ice Dragon Slaying, okay?"

"Hai~" Iroshiya said, then requipped into a Light blue armor.

This armour, was named Ice Empress armor. It basically enhances your skills at dealing with any sort of Ice related spell..

It was a simple light blue body suit, with a Platinum breastplate, platinum Gauntlets, Platinum Leg guards, and Silver Shoulder guards. To finish the look, it had thick thigh-length combat boots. Needless to say, it was very useful for today.

"Did you create this?" Lucy asked, observing her cousin outfit in wonder.

"Hai.. I've had this in my Requip space for almost 10 years. I haven't used it since I was 8." Iroshiya replied. "Observe my outift, but change it into Fire Empress armour. Like Erza-san's armour."

"N-Nani?! How do you- How _can_ you even do that?" Lucy fretted, her ebony-black orbs sparkling with confusion.

"It's easy~! Just observe, really look for the tiny details, hai? This armours structure will be stored away in your memory. You know you can transfer it, if you just remember." Iroshiya told her. "Come on Lu~!"

"_Lu?_ You're really going to call me that?" Lucy questioned. "I'll call you _Goldey_ then!"

They shared a small round of joking, before Lucy requipped into her Fire Empress armour. It was beautiful. In an instant, Lucy charged at Iroshiya, throwing an ignited punch towards her. It repelled off of the Ice Armour that Iroshiya was wearing, and instantly transformed into an Icicle. Iroshiya used that to directly attack Lucy, it smacked into her leg. Grunting in Pain, Lucy willed herself to defeat Iroshiya, and successfully beat her cousin. She brought down her sword of Flames, and struck Iroshiya in the stomach, kicking her shin whilst in the progress. Iroshiya fell to the floor in tire, and defeat. Lucy immediately healed her cousin.

"You're strong!" They both huffed at the same time, unequipping their armour.

"Since we just practiced that for a minute.. we can get onto Fire Dragon Slaying. Practice the usual spells, I'll teach you Fire Manipulation after.. Okay?" Lucy said, standing nearer to the side.

Quickly, I set into action, and began the spells.

"**Fire Dragons Wing Attack! Fire Dragons Sword Horn! Fire Dragons Roar! Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame! Fire Dragons..**" As the words came out of my mouth, large beams of Firey orange lasers streamed out, hitting against the walls of our training room.

Lucy crept out from the corner, shielding her eyes as the brightness from the beams died down slowly.

"Sugoi~! You don't need much practice on it. You've already mastered it, in a way, but it's not like.. as strong as a Fire Dragon Slayer.. if you get what I mean." She said. "Do you know all of the Ice Dragon Slaying attacks?"

"I know as much as you do. I did train with the Dragons whilst away for 10 years." I told her. "I know most Dragon Slaying types, as well as little knowledge of Ice Devil Slaying."

"Ice Devil Slaying?" Lucy repeated, confusion lacing her tone. "So like, dealing with Deliora magic?"

"Hai, hai. It's a magic that I had observed from Gray-san a few years ago.. It's really, really hard to control. Because it contains Devil defeating magic in it, sometimes, black markings start to form on the casters body. It can possess you, and make you do bad things. But luckily I managed to control before it began, so nothing will happen to me. Albeit, I only harbour a small amount." I explained, igniting my fist in Icy-blue flames.

"It's still cool. I think we should get onto the Ice Dragon slaying part.." Lucy mumbled, retreating back into her corner.

I exhaled slightly, a frosty chill awakening. The powers that I had learnt travelled through my veins, buzzing at my hands. Excitedly, and enthusiastically, I charged in action, aiming for the practice dummy infront of me.

"**Ice Dragons Roar! Ice Dragon Crushing Fang! Ice Dragon Sword Horn! Ice Dragons Frozen Claw!**" And once more, the spells drifted from my mouth, and completely destroyed the object infront of me. I leaped in joy as I succeeded, pouting as Lucy-san raised her eyebrow at my childish actions.

"Now that we're done.. I will have to return to my Guild. I have to meet up with Sting-san and Rogue-san.." Both Lucy-san and I nodded, unequipped from our diverse armour, and left the house in a hurry.

It would seem that I have to go to Fairy Tail. Whilst she goes to Sabertooth.

I just hope that one day she'll be able to forgive my Guild.. for they are deeply sorry.

* * *

(Sting's POV):

Blondie hasn't been at the Guild for a while. I can understand, though, she had witnessed her adoptive sons death. That was a tragedy..

If it weren't for them idiots at Fairy Tail, none of this would've happened. I thought they cared about Nakama? I must of thought wrong. Because they treated Blondie like shit.

Nothing but a doll.

Oh well, at least she's with us, and we won't betray her. Although I have a feeling Minerva-san will cry in sadness once she realises that she was beaten, and has been in a coma for like three weeks. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't even imagine how'll she react..

Rogue and Frosch approached me as I sighed heavily, resting my head against the Guild's serving Bar.

"Sting?" Rogue asked, eyeing me with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Blondie hasn't been at the Guild for ages~!" I pouted in sadness.

"Sting, Lucy-chan had suffered from a tragic ordeal. You must give her time." He sighed, sitting on the stool next to me.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch squealed, saluting both Rogue and I in joy. "Fro can see Star!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Ah, Lucy-chan, it's nice to see you." Rogue greeted, swivelling around in his chair to smile at said girl.

"BLONDIE~!" I cheered, embracing her in a tight hug. "YOU ACTUALLY CAME BACK OH MY GOSH".

"A-Ano, please let go of me." She shyly said. "I wouldn't just leave Sabertooth, Eucliffe-san."

"Where did you go? We all missed you!" I retorted after letting her go, sitting down at my same stool.

"I was recovering from the tragedy that we had suffered, and also visiting my cousin. You know, Iroshiya?" She told us.

"But isn't she in that traitorous Guild?" I growled, a fierce white aura growing around me.

"Hai, she is. But she is one of strongest members, even if they did something to her or anyone she cares about, she would defeat them. She's on par with me." Lucy explained, placing a calming hand on my shoulder. "If you want to fight her I suggest you go away for 13 years training first."

I pouted in defeat as she read my mind, chuckling as a small blush formed on my cheeks. "Wait, 13 years?"

"Iroshiya has had 10 years training with the Dragons, an extra two years under supervision of the Celestial Spirits, and then one more year with me." She nodded her head, though a wistful smile took over her expression. "Thirteen years to long. Thirteen years damaged.."

I looked at Rogue for support, but he was to busy attending to Frosch, I sighed in confusion.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" I asked.

"It's not in my place to tell, but you deserve to know. She wouldn't care, because you helped me. She told me herself that I mean the world to her, so it's not like she'll hate me after." Blondie replied, sitting down next to me. "Iroshiya has been in Fairy Tail since birth. Quite literally, as well. Her mother was once an S-Class mage at Fairy Tail. By the age of 3, Iroshiya became an official member.. it was then only two years later, that a tragedy struck.

On the Third of July, x766, her and her younger brothers birthday, Iroshiya's childhood friend murdered Haru.

Haru Levin Heartfilia was Iroshiya's younger brother, a bundle of sunshine. Everyone loved him, even his best friend Yami.

The boy that killed Haru, was Mirou Kinaya, internationally known as a killer, actually. He killed Mamizaki Chiroran, And then killed Rin Milkovich, attacked Gray Fullbuster, and Iroshiya. She was genuinely afraid of Boys for a really long time. We all found out in the end, when in Court at the Magic Council, that he killed Haru, Rin and Mamizaki because they were taking away "his iroshiya". He then said that he attacked Gray-san because he wanted to let the Ice-make mage know where he stands. His jealousy lead him to that." She was struggling to hold in the tears, but I let her know it was okay, and so she ran into the infirmary to have some alone time..

Did Fate really loathe the Heartfilia's so much? Why did Fate make her suffer so much? I mean, yeah, at first I sorta disliked her because she couldn't defend herself, but then I learned what she was like..

and it changed me. Completely.

It's not all about power, and status, it's about Nakama. The people around are the reason why you are here today, fighting for each other..

And so, we Sabers think, that our savage reputation will dissipate.

* * *

(Rogue's POV):

I couldn't help but not hear what Lucy-chan and Sting had been discussing. I thought me and Sting had suffered worse, but.. we were surely mistaken.

It seems as if Fate will do anything to lead a path of misery for Lucy-chan. And to heard about her cousin, also, was quite distressing. How does Iroshiya keep her light-hearted attitude? Knowing that such a monster lies a simple city away.

"Sting, where did Lucy-chan go?" I asked as I walked over to my friend.

"She went to the infirmary to calm down. She was holding back a waterfall.." He replied, chuckling sympathetically after. "It's a wonder at how someone like her has survived through so much tragedies."

"Even if she is smiling, it holds a story to it." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. "Is it her? Do you think it's her who might be doing this?"

"Rogue, it has to be her. Blondie was the first creation." Sting groaned, rubbing his eyes in tire. "All this thinking is making me hungry!"

"You stress me out so much.." I grumbled, slamming a pack of crisps into his chest. "Just eat it, and then we can go check on Lucy-chan."

It didn't take long for Sting to finish, before we both headed towards the infirmary, where Lucy-chan was shockingly conversing with Minvera, who had been laughing...?!

"I never knew Lucielle was such a wonderful girl!" Minerva grinned, linking her arm with Lucy's.

"WHAT.." I said, blinking rapidly, trying to escape this dream. But only to figure that this was reality..

"UM." Sting said, copying my actions. "This is completely random."

"Sting? Are you jealous that I can speak to Lucielle?" Minerva teased. "Admit it~!"

"Blondie! What did you do to her?! She's acting like she's on some sort.. weird potion shit!" Sting yelped in confusion, holding tightly onto the Infirmary's door. "I'm so confused."

"I apologised to Minerva for our battle, and explained to her that if Sabertooth is changing, she'll have to aswell, because it is for the benefit of Minerva-san. And, we wouldn't really want Minerva-san to turn out like her.." Lucy said, smiling up at us as I raised an eyebrow, waiting for some sort of definition. "It would be troublesome for everyone."

"Yes, I have to agree." I nodded my head, ignoring Minerva's questioning glances at us.

"I'd turn into who? I have a right to know, guys, please tell me." Minerva grumbled. "PLEASE~!"

"Minerva-san.. the Dragon Slayers know about it for a reason. It's practically against the Law for our type, to speak of her name." Lucy said. "I can tell you, but that is if I had taught you Dragon Slaying."

"Is she a bad person?" Minerva asked.

"Well, no, actually, but some things she has done are bad. On a whole.. she symbolises Dawn and Hope, light, and Nakama." I replied. "She's an extremely lovely woman, but has some odd morals that I would advise nobody to look up to."

"Sugoi~ She sounds cool." Minerva whispered, her eyes fluttering in tire. "Leave~ I wanna go sleep~!"

We all left the room, with one thought on our mind,

"Never become the one who created us."

* * *

(Yukino's POV):

Lucy-sama has fit in very well. She suddenly made Minerva's attitude change in like one go..

I think Lucy-sama is very beautiful, and my idol. Nobody has amazed me so much in my life; Except from when Sorano-nee protected me.

Rufus, and Orga approached me, waving as they sat down at my table. I smiled at them, holding Libra and Ophiuchus in my hands. I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching us.. or more importantly.. My keys.

"Lucy-chan has set in quite well. I have no memory of that." Rufus mused, tilting his hat further down his face. "It's a memory to be remembered for the future."

"A-Ano.. Okay?" I mumbled, scooting away from the blonde-haired memory-make mage. "Sting-san and Rogue-san have become really chatty."

"It's because Lucielle shares some knowledge that our Light Dragon Slayer, and Shadow Dragon Slayer also know." Orga said.

"Yeah.. I wonder what it is, though. And it seems that Lucy has managed to change Minerva into a better person." I said, my eyes wandering over to Lucy-sama's table, where she was conversing with our resident Slayers.

"I overheard Rogue and Sting talking about some woman, who seems to know Lucy also, and resembles Minerva in several ways. They also said that it is against the law of Dragon Slayers, to speak of the woman." Orga announced, whipping out a microphone from his trouser pocket (Okay then?).

"Who could it be?" I wondered aloud, Rufus and Orga staring at me in thought. "Just who.."

* * *

Clearly, one thing is certain. All their thoughts, the Sabers thoughts, are summarised into one thought.

"Who is the woman, and why do Rogue, Sting, and Lucy seem so angered when speaking of her?"


	16. Thought of the Fairies!

**Hi guys. I hope you're all having a wonderful week, and look forward the summer holidays. If I'm right, most people change up a year/grade during july-september? I'm unsure if it's like that for any other country.. I'm from the UK.**

**My school actually used to go up a year during June, so that the younger years have time to get used to Secondary school.**

**Well, about my story, I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages. I literally forgot about the next chapters idea.. and also, I haven't had access to my laptop/computer for a month.**

**1\. My laptop's charger broke, and my dad had to buy another one, but he doesn't live with me so.. yeah.**

**2\. My computer crashed, so my mum is going to buy another one soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. It wasn't really like, based on all of the Thoughts of well known Sabertooth members, but I tried. I like the idea that I have planned. I won't say it, you can find out later on in the story.**

**Anyways, enough of me talking, I'll go straight to the story.**

**I present to you, Chapter 17; Thoughts Of The Fairies.**

* * *

**Chapter 17-**

** Thoughts Of The Fairies!**

* * *

(Normal POV):

Fairy Tail was confused. Beyond confused. They thought that Lucielle had hated the Guild with a passion.. but it was as if they thought wrong. She doesn't hate the Guild; she just needs time to recover from the evil doings they had done.

Most people in the Guild still couldn't get over what had happened, and begged Makarov to get Lucielle back. Lisanna and Natsu, though, remained the same. And repeatedly muttered harsh words, directed at the Stellar Mage who wasn't even in their presence.

Iroshiya rest her head against Yuko's lap, her Brown and Gold eyes shining with sadness. She missed her cousin, she wanted to see Lucielle desperately. Iroshiya was extremely disappointed in her Guild, the one of which she had thought of her nakama. Fairy Tail was one of the most respected Guilds in Magnolia, first before Sabertooth. Yuko looked sympathetically at his girlfriend, gently stroking her head as she wimpered, tears sliding down her face.

"It's alright, calm down Iroshiya." Yuko whispered. "Please calm down."

"I trusted Natsu-san!" Iroshiya yelled, wiping her tears away. "He was like a brother to me. What "brother" would do that?!"

"Are you done speaking about me like I'm not even here?" Natsu growled from the Bar, turning his head to face the couple, baring his fangs. "Your cousin got what she deserved, don't blame it on me."

"_Natsu!_" She whined/yelled in a distressed tone. "What has happened to you?!"

"I realised something." Natsu said. "Weaklings shouldn't be in here."

"Well then why are you here?" Iroshiya asked, her bangs shadowing her face. "WHY ARE YOU IN FAIRY TAIL? YOU'RE WEAK! WEAK TO LET SUCH A PATHETIC GIRL LIKE LISANNA.. TAKE CONTROL OF YOU? SHE ATTACKED ME, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! SHE PUT ME IN A COMA!"

Everyone gasped in shock, facing the Animal-soul mage who was sitting with her arms wrapped around Natsu. She gasped in shock, also, and instantly released her boyfriend. Turning around in her seat, she approached the S-Class mage, with slanted eyes.

"And who exactly do you think you are, huh? Assuming such things like that.." Lisanna mumbled, clenching her fists tightly.

"Who do I think I am? Well, I am Iroshiya Isis Hinora/Heartfilia, the youngest S-Class mage in earthland, multi talented mage, aged 18, cousin to Lucy-san and Caleb-chan Heartfilia, Mate of Yuko Chiroran, childhood friend of everyone in this Guild. Older sister to Haru Levin Heartfilia, and Ivory Hinora." Iroshiya said, standing up from her seated position. "Who do _you_ think you are, talking to me like a pile of _shit_?"

Everyone gasped again, shocked to hear her swearing. Iroshiya is one of the most politest members in Fairy Tail, it must be serious for her to use such words.

"Lisanna Strauss, Mate to Natsu Dragneel, Animal Soul take over mage, sister to Elfman and Mirajane strauss, prettiest girl in Fairy Tail." Lisanna retorted, holding her head high in the air, attempting to be intimidating. "Fight me, then. Fight me! If you really think you can compare to mwah,"

"You're going to regret this, Lisanna Strauss. I can promise you that." Iroshiya grumbled, teleporting her opponent into the training grounds of Fairy Tail.

* * *

The members gathered around, preparing themselves for another fight. Everyone had betted against Lisanna, which raged the girl. They cheered Iroshiya's name, and yelled unmotivational things to the Animal soul take-over mage, which enraged her furthermore.

"ARE YOU GIRLS READY? ARE YOU CERTAIN THAT YOU WANT TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS?" Warren asked loudly from the crowd, his large lips rippling with each word.

Both girls said nothing, but slanted their eyes. Lisanna charged first, transforming her arms into arms of a Tiger. She waved them around, aiming for Iroshiya's face, but was failing miserably. The girl grunted in pain as her arm was twisted, and was flung into the forest. She had no time to get back up, for Iroshiya was already speeding towards her, with the largest Aura ever created, swirling below the youthful S-Class mage.

"Purgatory," Iroshiya breathed, falling back into the Aura, which seemed like an endless abyss. Lisanna cackled in joy, mistaking Iroshiya's disappearance for her win. But her cackling stop, as Iroshiya arose again, but was completely different. _Completely, _different.

Her hair was onyx black, and reached the ground, ending in jagged split ends. Her eyes were titanium white, the whitest of white, with blood dashed around the eyelids. She had a thin sheet wrapped around her, with sharp, uneasing black horns on her head, accompanied by dangling Stars. Lisanna shrieked in fear, and began running into the forest.

"**Lucifer Gust!**" Iroshiya roared, sending a beam of Red and black lazers, firing down on the fleeing girl. Lisanna screamed in pain, coughing up pools of blood. She dropped to the ground, immediately slipping into unconsciousness. Iroshiya dropped down to the ground, and dug her fingers into Lisanna's hand, gripping onto the girls titanium white hair. "I warned you, that if you ever hurt Lucy-san, you would pay. This is your price."

She slammed Lisanna's face into the ground, a crunching sound echoed through the Training grounds.

Iroshiya disappeared, leaving only a flag, that said,

"_Challenging a Heartfilia will be the death of you,"_

Mirajane cried out in absolute terror, speeding over to Lisanna, pulling her younger sister into her arms. Tears fell, and fell, falling onto the injured Strauss. But then the tears slowly stopped, and Mirajane began slowly laughing.

"I h-hope she knocked- some s-sense into Lis-chan," Mirajane said, hiccuping, swalling the lump forming in her throat. "I really do hope she did!"

"But Mira," Levy whispered, walking over from the group of Fairies. "She knocked more than sense into Lis."

"This girl who caused Lucy-chan to leave is not my sister," Mirajane sternly said, clenching her fists. "No Strauss member wrong any of their nakama."

"Okay, the duel is over. Everyone get back to the Guild, and someone ask for Porlyusica's help. Lisanna's injuries can be fatal if not treated immediately," Master Makarov ordered, approaching the Satan-soul takeover mage with hesitance.

"I must go thank Iroshiya-chan myself, soon." Mirajane whispered. "Lis-chan will recover, and I will make her apologise to Lucy-chan."

Master Makarov frowned, confused by his comrades lack of.. care.

He would of expected Mirajane to be livid, she should be fighting back. Avenging her sister. But no, she is defending Iroshiya. The opponent.

_It seems that Lucy was not only the light to Fairy Tail, but to individuals, too, _Makarov thought, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Natsu witnessed the fight between Iroshiya and Lisanna, the fight between Lisanna and Lucy, the fight between Minerva and Lucy, the fight between Bladed Hearts and Lucy..

He didn't know what he was feeling, but his mind felt hazy, unclear, and he in a way, felt like he was drifting. Like, he wasn't aware of anything going on, just watched and watched, like a fly on the wall.

His salmon pink, spiky locks, ruffled in the wind, and bounced back into shape. His black, onyx eyes did not shine with their usual fire, as he stared into the Starry sky. He felt at peace when he did this, and his mind felt clear. Iroshiya walked behind him, stopping a mere footstep away.

"Gomennasai." Iroshiya apologised, in a weak voice. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry.."

"You shouldn't be.." Natsu said, in a raspy voice, turning around to face his childhood friend. "For defending your family.. you should be proud.."

"But I hurt your supposed mate," Iroshiya said. "You should be angry at me." She began to clench her fists, and wiped away the small tears forming.

"Lisanna isn't my mate," Natsu retorted. "I would know if she was."

"I knew that," Iroshiya asked, chuckling, as the tears fell. "It's my cousin, isn't it?"

"Maybe?" Natsu replied in a questionable way. "I don't know,"

Iroshiya let out a few more cries, Natsu watching on in sadness. The pale-blonde haired S-Class mage seemed so distraught and remorseful, it was hard for him to feel any hate towards her.

"Come on.." Natsu mumbled, opening his arms. "Don't cry, Iroshiya!"

"I hate you so much, baka!" Iroshiya yelled, crashing into his chest, the tears never ending. "Baka, baka, _baka!_"

Natsu stood their, his arm wrapped around Iroshiya. The starry night gleamed brighter, if possible, and shimmered down on the duo.

_Lucielle.. she means a lot, Fate. Please don't do anything to stop her from meaning everything in the world.. _Master Makarov thought, as he watched Natsu and Iroshiya, with a sad smile.

* * *

Back in the Guild, everyone was talking about the fight, and made their impressed feelings very clear.

Team Shadow Gear, and Gajeel, had their arms folded tightly over their chests.

"That fight was impressive, but it isn't going to change anything," Levy said, frowning. "Lisanna is still going to act like a complete.."

"Yeah," Droy grumbled. "She's going to talk crap about over, and over again, until everyone starts getting used to it. She's a joke."

"Lisanna is a joke, now." Jet agreed.

_She's clearly jealous of Bunny Girl,_ Gajeel thought.

_Why is Lisanna acting like this?_ Levy thought.

* * *

(Erza's POV):

I had been having a hard time dealing with all of the Lucy leaving Fairy Tail business. It's always been an advantage for me, you know, my ability to hide my true feelings behind my dark brown eyes.

Staring out into the lime green, grassy fields, I let out a much needed sigh. From where I was, Magnolia's beachside cliff, it was a beautiful view, and I could feel at peace.

"Erza?" A hoarse voice asked from behind me.

Immediately, almost naturally, I recognised that voice. I turned around, an unfamiliar feeling fluttering in my stomach, and was shocked to see Jellal standing there, with a younger girl by his side. She had lower-back length, cyan blue hair, with beautiful hazel eyes, and a pink tattoo underneath her right eye.

"Titania," The little girl greeted, looking up at me, a wide grin on her face. "Queen of Fairy!"

"Yes, I am her," I said, grinning back at her. "Why are you with Jellal?"

"I'm Jellal-nii's younger sister, Lady Antonia Phillis Kureki Fernandes. Nice to meet you, Titania-san!" The girl, Antonia, greeted once more.

"Younger sister, huh?" I chuckled.

"It was nice seeing you again, Erza, but I have to leave. I promised Lucielle that I would meet with her.. I'll visit Fairy Tail soon." Jellal said, waving as her placed his arm over Antonia's shoulder, and steered her away from me. "But just remember, Lucielle means a lot to me.. Fairy Tail are pushing their luck by keeping them scum bags in the Guild."

"Um.. yes, I'll see you soon." I retorted, waving back as I turned away and began my trek back towards Fairy Tail.

_What.. why is Jellal meeting up with Lucy? And since when did he have a sister? And also..._

_How much does Lucy truly mean to everyone? _


	17. Unknown Feelings & True Facts!

**Hello.. Um, I hope you've all been well. I'm sorry for not updating in like 50 years, I haven't had my laptop for at least a month or two.**

**I did mention the reason to me not having my laptop in the last chapter, but just to go over it again,**

**My laptop's charger broke, and I had to wait to get a new one.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and also, someone commented.. I can't remember who it was, but they commented asking if this couldn't be a NaLu story?**

**I apologise deeply, but from the start, I had an idea to have NaLu included. It's not hardcore NaLu, like, Lucy forgives Natsu and marries him.. like, they just interact with each other more.**

**I'm definitely making it a bit NaLu, though I might throw in StiLu/StiCy (If that is Sting x Lucy shipping name) and some RoLu, but I'm still unsure. I plan to have at least 30 parts to Think Once, Think again, anyway, so I have some time.**

**Um, so I'll just get into this part, and I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to comment your thoughts on this.. Enjoy! I honestly apologise for the really bad grammar in this, I can sense that this part is off target and not needed, also, I'm unsure on whether this should be NaLu, or MiLu (Minato x Lucy looool). If you could comment your decision, that would be perfect, please!**

**I'm going to warn everyone, this includes a lot of lemony stuff.. or Lime-ish. I added this because the next part is linked to the lemon, lol. If you dislike it, I'm sorry, you don't have to read it! It's why I'm putting "warning" in it, for those who want to read.**

* * *

**Unknown Feelings &amp; True Facts.**

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

I was meant to be meeting Jellal-san later on today, near Hargeon Port. We had been discussing about a plan for another return to Draconia once more, before we train Minato-san, and teach him Heavenly Body magic.

It could take at least up to a year for him to learn, but I am more than willing to give up that time.

If it weren't for Minato-san.. I probably would of done something to Fairy Tail, something that I'd regret. And I do not want to live with that Guilty feeling, screaming to get out of my heart, for the majority of my pitiful life.

I was so hurt by two acts of betrayal, I really did not know whether I would survive or not. Once or twice, I had thought about ending my life, but then I realised that it would not change anything. The son of Igneel would of stayed a disgrace, the Strauss girl would of stayed an abomination, and Fairy Tail would of treated me the same.

The sound of knocking at my door made me yelp in shock, my heart beat against my chest in a quick motion. I held my hand on my chest, calming down, yelling out a small "Come in".

Minato came in, dressed in a white shirt, black jeans, and smart shoes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," I greeted, as he stepped further into my bedroom. "Why the smart attire, Minato-san?"

"Elvira-chan offered to take me out for a meal, and she _forced_ me to wear this. I'm beginning to regret accepting her offer." Minato explained, sitting down on my queen-sized bed, sighing heavily.

"You don't have to go." I said. "You could send Waves-sama with her. They get along really well.

"Yeah, maybe. But then I wouldn't want to seem rude, considering all of the things she has done for me. After.. After Zeta-chan was killed.." He struggled to speak, exhaling in ragged breaths. "I didn't know how to cope with living. I was so distraught.. and I was disgusted with the fact that I couldn't even protect my own son.. I even thought about suicide! What's the point in making a promise.. living for my son.. if he isn't around for that?!"

I screamed out, and grabbed him, pushing him onto the bed. He seemed shocked, and placed his hands on the large mattress, staring up into my deep-black eyes.

"You had no idea that Zeta-chan was going to die!" I yelled. "If you had known, yes, you would of stopped that event from changing! But.. you didn't! And you're meant to _live _for Zeta-chan, not _die_! He is watching from Dorogana, the Draconian heaven, hoping that we have the best lives.. He is _watching _us, watching us so that we can live for him! Stop acting like an idiot.. and just realise it, already!"

I breathed heavily after my outburst, and released him immediately, soon realising our position. I was straddling his hips, and his hands were wrapped around my waist, a fierce blush spread across my face.

"G-Gomenasai.." I apologised, shrinking back into the corner of the room. "I.. didn't mean that.."

"No," He said, a light laugh erupting from his pale lips. "You're right. I should be living for my son, who meant everything to me. I should be continuing that light for him, no matter the situation, even if my life is on the line."

"Zeta-chan meant to much to everyone. I thought of him as my own.." I retorted. "I truly thought of him as my son."

"I can imagine you being a mother." He said, making my eyes widen in disbelief. _Is he being honest?_ I thought. "You're very affectionate to your nakama, it is quite a cute sight."

"R-Really..?" I asked, my heart beginning to beat faster, things beginning to flutter in my stomach. _W-Why am I feeling such things?_ I thought. "You must be lying! I.. I can't be a mother. Not until I find my mate.."

"Yes, really. Maybe you've already found your mate." He replied. "All of the Nymphs are at the Guild.." I knew what he was hinting.

* * *

**[WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING]**

* * *

My eyes widened even more, when he neared me. He grabbed me by my hips, and placed me back down onto the bed, staring lustfully at me. He leaned in closer, and closer, his lips nearing my own. I shut my eyes, and pressed my lips against his.

He deepened the kiss, and began moving his hands up towards my thin top. _I want more.. _I thought. Changing sides, I sat on his lap, and made no sound.

"My Queen.." He groaned. "Don't.."

"I am so sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what has overcome me. I cannot surpress this.."

I drifted into a consoling darkness, and transformed, my mind sending my soul to another state. I was floating in an empty space, surrounded by stars, and instantly, my other personality replaced me. My hair grew, if it can grow any longer than it already is, and turned into a deep, midnight-black colour, and my ebony-black eyes had been renewed with ivory-white eyes.

I slowly lifted my head, and turned to Minato with a wide grin, steadily preparing myself for a wild day.

* * *

(Minato's POV):

When Lucielle first kissed me, I did not know how to react. But she had fuelled my Slayer instincts, and made me react, by deepening it. When she said she couldn't surpress something, I was confused, and was slightly disturbed to see her changing.

"Come on.." She purred, in a seductive tone. "I know you want to, Minato-san.."

"It is hard for me to say no when you're _grinding_ on me," I said, through gritted teeth. "Are you sure you want this? I won't control the instincts."

"If it's hard for you to say no, just do me!" She chirped, removing her nightgown, leaving her bare stomach to be seen, and her midnight-blue bra. "Come on! We both want to, so let's go!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I ripped off her bra, and pushed her rather aggressively back onto the bed, and began fondling her breasts. She groaned in satisfaction, making me grin. I burnt our clothes, destroying them with my chilling fire, and readied myself to enter her.

"W-Wait.." She whispered, moving her arm over the bed. Lucielle muttered a few words, and a bright purple glow covered the room. "Sound barrier runes.. door runes.."

My grin stretched. I pulled back, and slammed into her, making her shriek in pain. I began thrusting, in a fast motion, wrapping my arms around her thighs. She was moaning, and begging for more. I smiled, and flipped her onto her belly, entering from behind. This continued for a while, until she said stop, and began sucking on my hard member. I groaned in pleasure, and placed my hands on her head, pushing forward. I pulled out, and let free, cum covering her face. **(A/N: I feel awkward including the rude words, but I don't feel awkward writing a lemon.. what the heck? xD).** She looked up, and smiled.

"Tell me where," I said. "Tell me if you want more."

"No more, no more," She whispered, breathing heavily, licking the sticky white substance off of her face.

I rolled onto the bed, heaving. She rested on the bed, rolling over onto my chest, leaning on her chin. She stared at me for a while, simply observing my features. I copied, and watched as she slowly closed her eyes, clearly falling asleep, with a small smile on her face. I joined her, leaning my head back, and holding her in a tight hug, as the stars twinkled, and burned brighter in the late night sky.

* * *

(Normal POV):

When the two woke up, at ten o' clock in the morning, Lucielle groaned in tire, rubbing her eyes. She felt something below her, which didn't feel like her cloud-like bed, but a more.. ridged? object. Trailing her eyes away from the wall, she lowered them to a pale body, abs in her sight. Swallowing a squeal of shock, she sighed, and got up.

It was then, when she removed herself from the sleeping figure beneath her, that she realised she was naked.

_I can't believe.. the stupidity of my actions.._ She thought, taring sadly at the ground. Her eyes reverted back to black, and her changed into it's usual golden-blonde colour, with several highlights in it.

"Destruct." She mumbled, drawings signs in the air with her finger, indigo lines forming over the runes. A blinding light filled the room again, like last night, and the runes were removed.

She opened the door of her bedroom, and stumnled into the bathroom, running the hot water tap of her large Bath Tub.

She waited, sitting on the floor, and rolled over in pain. Something was happening, she just didn't know what. It was something that had been reacting inside of her, against..

"My queen?" Flames asked from outside the door, knocking lightly. "Are you in there?"

"H-Hai.. Flames-sama.." Lucy replied, holding her stomach.

"Are you okay? You sound like you're in pain." He asked, knocking on the door once more. "I can heal you, if you're in pain."

"N-No.. it's fine, I'll be okay. Could you prepare some breakfast, though?" She replied. "I'll be out in a minute, I just want to wash."

"Okay, and Of course, I'll prepare some breakfast. Should I wake up the others..?" Flames said.

"Oh.. a-ano.. if you want." Lucy retorted. "I'll be going to visit Gajeel-san, and jii-san for a while, later on today. You are welcome to come, if you want."

"Hai, I will contemplate on that offer, My queen." He said, his footsteps gently hitting against the floor, as he left.

Lucy sighed, and proceeded to get into her bath, shivering in pleasure as the warm water crashed against her dirty skin. Leaning back into the tub, she allowed the water to cleanse her, to wash away the filth on her body, that caused memories of the previous night, to wash up in her mind. She blushed furiously, mumbling incoherent words underneath her breath, and sighed, for the umpteenth time, this week. A flash in the bathroom, immediately made Lucy aware, that she was not alone, and her one of her most loyal spirits was by her side.

"You little brat.." Aquarius growled, her long, light-blue hair swishing behind her, as she floated above the bath. "_What _was you thinking?!"

"I don't know," Lucy admitted, lowering her head in shame. "I really do not know. I do believe that something overtook my mind, and sent me.. my soul..? to another place. I had no control over my actions!"

"Eh? What do you mean, brat?!" She growled, flapping her tail in the water, splashing Lucy with waves of water. "This will become a water war if you don't speak.. I'm warning ya', brat!"

"I felt like I had been replaced with a side of me that I never knew existed.." Lucy began, bringing her knees closer to her chest, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I felt as if I could not react to anything, and I felt this unnatural desire to.. touch Minato-san.." Finishing, she was now blushing again, which had Aquarius grinning, amused by her contracted owners embarrassment.

"Well if you felt like that.. then you clearly had some unknown feelings for the other brat. But," Aquarius said, her tone darkening at the thought of a long known fact. "He isn't your mate. He mated long ago, to Zianna, but broke that mating after she left Zeta-chan. You are only allowed to do that by death of either mate, or if it is forcefully broke by a dragon, who are really the true creators of mating."

"But if he isn't my mate.. then who is?" Lucy asked, looking up at her closest friend, her ebony-black eyes wide with shock. Aquarius sighed, and put her hand on her head, dragging it down her face. "Don't tell me.."

"Salamander is the most possible candidate for your mate." Aquarius replied. "The most eligible, because of the bond you had before, it hasn't left. And your strong grandfather like love for Igneel.. it really does increase the chances."

Lucy couldn't believe them words.. and allowed tears to slip from her eyes, screaming out in anger. Aquarius brought the girl into her arms, stroking Lucy's head in a motherly gesture.

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

Hearing what I most feared.. despised of.. it had shocked me.

Far more than I had expected, because of the hate I carry for him, for the absolute disgust I think of him.. I thought it was Minato-san who had captured my heart. After all.. we did have sex. And if that didn't mean anything, then it was a waste of time, which is rude to both Minato-san and I.

After ten minutes of crying, and washing my tear stained cheeks with water, I had recovered from my small breakdown, my third breakdown. I'm currently sitting in the bath, staring at the wall, with no emotion in my eyes. It isn't like I have any emotions, though, but.. it's almost as if I have no way to react. Maybe I had subconsciously prepared myself for this..?

"Brat, you'll get over it soon. Either way, you'll have to mate with him, because you'll die. And nobody wants that, in fact, we spirits have strictly prohibited you from participating in any highly, highly, highly dangerous things. You dying would cause the destruction of Draconia, and all links to the Celestial Realm, all links to Celestial Magic. You could cause the deaths of many others around you, closer than you think." Aquarius said, her tone bored, and tired. "Even if you hate Natsu Dragneel, sometimes, you need to come to term with whatever you are feeling."

"Aquarius-san, he _attacked_ me! Not only did he attack me, but he talked bad about mother, and has brought nothing but heartache to me! Even if he was my mate, I'd rather die from not mating, rather than ending up with him!" I protested, gripping tightly onto the railing beside me, hearing light creaking noises.

"Just accept it," She finally snapped, and stared with sad eyes. "I don't want him to be your mate, but it's not like I can stop that. Once you know, you know, and once it's decided, there is no avoiding it, no convincing yourself that it is wrong."

"Fine!" I snapped, ripping my gaze away from her, looking towards the ground. "I'll accept it, but it doesn't mean I'll act upon it. Regardless whether it's true or not, I will never accept Natsu dragneel. He has wronged in so many ways.. I'm not sure if he can even repent for them! It's a true fact!"


	18. Thank you all

**Hey guys. This is Iroshiya-chan. I hope you've all had a wonderful Summer so far, I just wanted to make this kinda long post because I have been reading like millions of stories for the past week or something. I spend majority of my free time reading fanfics and watching anime .3.**

**I'll do a short bit about my stories, and some other things, and then get to the main part.**

* * *

**Well first of all, lets talk about my first story ever, "Think Once, Think again."**

**All in all, I think it's doing fine. I have made so many errors in it, but I do try and edit the faults, or make up for it in the next chapters. I have a strong storyline in plan, so I'm also glad about that. I do really have a positive attitude towards it.**

**And as well, I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited the story, followed it, and reviewed. It means **_**SO**_** much to me, like literally, because I'm not entirely confident in my stories. I really appreciate all of the comments, even if they're bad, it's technically constructive critiscm.. in a way? I just like to sometimes put more effort into my stories, after reading some things.**

**And yes, the story will most likely be a NaLu story, but I'm unsure. It could turn out as a Harem, because I want to throw in some StiCy/RoLu/LaLu/MinLu, you know. **

**Lucy's personality is really weird. Some days I write in her POV, as if she's the same from before, all happy and whatnot. But then sometimes I'll write and it will seem as if she's emotionless. I'll make her seem less friendly, but not entirely horrible.**

**Also, I might include a few more lemon/lime-ish parts, but they will focus more on some other shippings. Like.. on LaMi, or Bixanna/Bicksanna, or even Gruvia.**

* * *

**Okay, now, my story that hasn't been updated for ages.. called "My Origins". Obviously, I plan for that to be updated soon, but I just want to add a few more parts to Think Once, Think again, before that. It will solely be a story about Lucy, and celestial magic, blah blah blah. I will add in Iroshiya, but only in points when she is needed, otherwise, Lucy is the main character. So now, I added a prologue.. I just need to build up from that. I did know how I was going to start it off, but then I had to delete the draft, because I use my laptop for the writing. I took up so much space, with all the things I have downloaded (which is really just KPOP, iTunes, uTorrent).**

* * *

**And about Moonlight Fang- I do really hope more OC's are submitted. I enjoy writing it, even though my other OC liora is starring in it, and she main seem like the main focus, she isn't.**

**Also, the story is basically a SYOC. I'm changing some things, as well, because I've deleted most documents to do with Moonlight Fang, so I've forgotten what most things were like.**

**1\. A limit of up to 8 S-Class mages.**

**2\. Four-Six slayers are allowed, I don't mind if you're a valkyrie slayer or what, just a limit of 4-5 slayers only, please.**

**3\. A limit of up to 6 different types of magic for each SYOC.**

**4\. You're allowed to submit two-four OC's at a time, I need as much OC's as I can get, please.**

**5\. The Guild is in Hargeon, but most houses of the actual Members, are in Oak town, Magnolia, and Seven.**

**6\. Each member is allowed to form a team, with at least 1-2 S-Class mages in it.**

**I made a short oneshot the other day, about an OC family.**

**I hope you all liked it, if not, then alright.**

* * *

**BUT, on to the important part, I want to say a massive thank you.**

**Everyone.. just, thank you so much, for the positive reviews, for the favourites, for the following. It really does mean a lot, because I wouldn't really post what I write, I'd just tell my friends. You all make me happy.**

**The fact that I can write and receive so much things from it makes me over the moon.**

**So basically, I just wanted to thank everyone. I hope you enjoy my stories, and all upcoming parts to them, I wish you a wonderful summer and wish you the best days.**

**Thank you, and best regards,**

**Iroshiya-chan.**

* * *

_P.S The next part for Think Once, Think again should be up in a few weeks, or a months time._

_P.P.S The proper part for My Origins will be up soon, hopefully in weeks, or a month/two months time._


	19. Chapter 3! The First Strike

**Hi guys. This is the second version of the next part to Think Once, Think Again. **

**I accidentally, permanently deleted the file of the first version. Accidental.. by realising I forgot to upload it, but I was too late. I feel like I want to stab myself in the face. There was at least four-five thousands words.. ALL MY HARD WORK GONE D::**

**But it's okay. I can just re-write it. I was planning on doing that, anyway, because I wasn't fond on the first version. I kept going off topic, it seemed rather weird. **

**This part will include several character deaths, so, yeah.**

**I'll start this part off with an unfinished part in the previous part, where I mentioned that Lucy would visit Fairy Tail. I forgot to add it in, sorry, but it's going to be in this. And as well, Glade and Miako will feature from now on. I forgot about them, and forgot their name.. (Sorry w!). But anyhow, lets get on to the story.**

**I hope you and enjoy, and as said, I appreciate all the follows, favourites, and reviews! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3; The First Strike.**

* * *

Fairy Tail shook with excitement, roars and cheers of laughter buzzing from the large building. People ooed, as Cana chugged down a fifth barrel of beer, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, as froth stained her chin. Macao, Wakaba, and Guildarts, all groaned in sadness as they realised they lost. Victory was etched into the Card mages face, and nothing would take away that look. Other than the fact that a beautiful, golden-haired beauty was standing by the door, with a small smile on her face, as they caught gazes.

"LUCY!" Cana shrieked, causing the people around her to jump up in shock, and turn around to the mentioned girl. "YOU CAME!"

"A-Ano.. hai.. I couldn't decline your offer to visit you.." She stuttered, blushing in embarrassment as all attention was centered on her. "But, are you okay, Cana-san? You shouldn't put the olders to shame, what with your talented ability to hold so much liquor in your system.."

"So you left a girl in love with a pyromaniac, and come back as a tsundere who's in love with an ice devil slayer? Geez, time flies by.." Cana whined, taking another sip from her barrel of sake. "Actually, I over heard someone saying you.."

"CANA-SAN!" Lucy yelled, hiding her face, as she moved further into the Guild. "_DAMARE_!"

"But it's so fun to tease you, Lucy! You rarely show any sort of romantic affection to anyone, but when you do, it's just so adorable." Cana squealed. "A little lost demon told me that you and Minato got together."

"A _little lost demon_? I'm not an idiot, Cana-san. You clearly mean Mirajane-san." Lucy mumbled, though loud enough for people to still hear her. "How did she find out?"

"Loke came in here and started yelling shit, about how "Icy got there first" and some other shit. Everyone was in here, you know, so I wouldn't be surprised if others began questioning you." Cana replied. "But still, I didn't know you had that side to you, Lucy. Loke says you took hold of the steering wheel.. if ya' get what I mean!"

"_Onegaishimasu_," Lucy said, tears comedically falling from her eyes. "Stop this teasing!"

"So them two exceeds can, but not me?! That's unfair!" Lucy paused her whining, and turned around.

"B-But it's different!" Lucy protested.

"Aww, come on, Lucy! You know I love you, really!" Cana cooed.

Miako and Glade were facing each other, with masks of Minato and Lucy strapped to their faces, whilst making kissy sounds. Lucy jumped up in shock, and tore the masks off of their face, but immediately scooped her friends up into her arms. She petted them in an affectionate manner.

"Cana-san, these are my exceeds. Miako-chan, the midnight-blue one, and Glade-chan, the white one." Lucy said. "They've been with me for a long time."

"Oh, hi," Cana waved. Miako purred, and leaped into the card mages arm, snuggling into her warmth. "SHE'S SOFT!"

"Sugoi, arigatou," Miako thanked the brunette, holding a paw up in the air. "Nice to meet you, Cana. I'm sure Cornelia would be proud of you."

"You know about my mother?" Cana asked, surprised.

"Of course I do! Some exceeds are around for longer than you think, Cana." Miako replied. "I come from a race of Exceeds that have an ability to transform into Elves, Humans, Sirens and Phoenix's."

"And I, Glade," Glade said, as he joined Miako in Cana's arm. "I originate from a race of exceeds that have an ability that allows us to transform into Giants, Elves, Humans, Phoenix's, and Eagles."

"That's awesome!" Cana chirped, spinning the two exceeds around in her hands. She then settled them down on to the Bar, and dived into a long conversation about the cat species.

Lucy chuckled in amusement, watching on with a small smile. She then approached a small man, also known as Master Makarov, with a wider smile. He grinned, and jumped up, leaping on to a stool.

"Hello, Lucy-chan! How are you?" He asked, a light hum in his tone.

"Konichiwa, Makarov-san, I'm fine thank you. What about you?" Lucy replied.

"I'm glad you're okay, Lucy-chan. And I'm fine, too, thanks! What have you been up to lately, my brat?!" He asked, letting out a small hehe as the masks reappeared on the two mated exceeds faces. "I over heard Cana saying that you and that young boy, err.."

"Whatever Cana-san said to you was entirely wrong," Lucy hissed, though her face was tomato red. "M-Maybe about me and Minato-san.. but everything else was completely wrong! I didn't take a hold of the steering wheel, as she so crudely put it.. I had someone fill in for me."

"Someone fill in for you," Master Makarov mused, taking a serious approach to the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"I just didn't feel like I had any control over what I was doing.. my own senses were blocked. But I do remember that I had changed form in a sort.. It's confusing to explain." Lucy said.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling feeling from the outside. People stopped, severing their conversations, and frowned in confusion. It was then, that the Dragon Slayers understood something was wrong. Lucy ripped her attention away from Master Makarov, and ran down to the first floor.

"EVERYONE!" She yelled. "GET DO-"

A blast that filed through the Guild, cut the Dragon Queen off of her sentence. Tables, chairs, boards, were all torn apart, and thrown around the Guild. The floorboards were destroyed, and shredded. Members lay, unconscious, injuries covering their skin.

Lucy barely had enough time to form a barrier around the Guild, stopping a second blast that came through, but rebounded off of the Energy shield.

As she fell to the Ground, she mumbled a small apology, accepting the darkness that swept over her.

* * *

(Lucy's POV):

_I was floating in an endless darkness, surrounded by my friends. They were reaching out to me, light covering their body._

_"Lucy-san.." I saw pale-blonde hair, and immediately recognised the voice as belonging to Iroshiya. "Wake up, Lucy-san. You must protect your true nakama."_

_"Lucy.. hey, wake up, Lucy!" Gray's deep, cool voice yelled._

_"Lucy-san, the light is right there. Just open your eyes, we're waiting for you." Juvia's sweet, yet mature voice said._

_"WAKE THE FUCK UP, BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel growled._

_"Please wake up Lu-chan. We need you." Levy whispered._

_"Oi.. come on, blondie.. Wake up, will ya'?" Laxus grumbled._

_"L-Lucy-san! Please wake up!" Wendy's high pitched, adorable voice said._

_"Wake up! I wanna feel them big boobies soon~!" Cana's drunk, loving voice said. "Come on, onee-chan~!"_

_"Onegaishimasu, wake up, Lucy-chan." Mirajane's voice said, albeit a bit weak._

_"Lucy, I order you to wake up! Now now now!" Erza commanded, making me shiver, even in my sleeping state._

_Leaning up, I dived into the light, and reached for their hands, grasping tightly as we held each other._

When I opened my eyes, I realised that nothing had changed. Everyone was on the ground.

Gajeel-san and Levy-chan were trapped underneath tables, Gray-san and Juvia-san were wrapping themselves around Silver-chan protectively, Master Makarov was pinned underneath the broken board, Laxus and Mirajane were lying on their backs, Wendy and Romeo were whimpering a bit of wood lay over them.

That was when I noticed Cana. A large piece of wood was beside her, well, it seemed like it. I ran over, and my blood went cold, my heart stopped breathing, when I saw her.

The wood was impaled in her stomach, and blood was spilling, at a rapid pace.

"CANA-SAN!" I shrieked, tears building up in my eyes.

"Calm down.. Lucy.." Cana coughed, grinning, despite her current situation. "Just pull it out.. Damn, that.. that ugh.. sounded w-wrong, didn't it..?"

"If I pull it out, you'll die of blood loss!" I yelled. "Come on, be serious! This is your life we're talking about!"

"I am being serious.." Cana coughed again. The weakly moved her arm up to my face, and began stroking it gently. "It hurts.."

"Cana, just hang on, alright?!" I hissed. Grabbing the bottle of Vodka from the remains of the bar, I poured it over her cut, my heart clenching in guilt as she cried out in pain. I dabbed the cut gently, and immediately began healing her.

I felt a bounce, as my hand came into contact with her belly, and my magic healing weakly flickered. I panicked, and pushed all of my energy into it, smiling in relief as the Gash slowly began to close up. I frowned, realising something, as her heal disappeared.

"Cana." I said, in a serious tone. She very slowly moved her head to face me, her purple/navy eyes hazy. "My healing is one of the strongest types known.. but I don't think it will heal your internal injuries.. Gomenasai.."

"But it's okay.. Lucy.. I wanna be with ma' mother.." Cana said.

"It isn't okay, Cana! How do you expect us to continue.. when one of Fairy Tail's most important, loved members.. is gone?! Cana-san.. I love you! I don't want you to leave, not again! Not after all we've been through.." Tears began streaming down my face, and nothing could replace the horrible feeling that had been filling my heart for the past ten minutes. "Cana-san, just wait! I'll cast a spell.. it'll be fine! You'll be okay. You'll be okay.. just wait, please.."

I summoned all of my energy, and raised my hands shakily into the air, pulling out the wood from her stomach. More blood leaked out, and I noticed her skin becoming paler. Waving my arms in a circular motion, a large green space began swirling in the air.

"_Elith Matorishi!_" I brought my palm down, and sent all of my healing energy into her body. As soon as it came into contact with Cana-san, her skin returned to it's tannish colour, and her life force was promising.

"Thanks, Lucy.." She whispered. "I'm gonna sleep now, so, bye."

"Rest." I whispered back, sending her away in a portal.

People began groaning, and grumbling, shocking me. Perhaps my healing spell had worked everywhere.. As I got up to stand, I stumbled forward, and pulled people out from their trapped spaces.

"Elfman!" Mirajane shrieked, catching my attention. "Oh mavis.. Elfman, wake up! Come on, please.."

"Mirajane-san.. what's wrong?" I asked, as I ran over to her. "I.."

Elfman was on his back, clutching on to Evergreen, as she limply dropped in his arms. My eyes widened, taking note of the mark on her back, and the blood dripping from Elfman's body. He had a hole, you could see right through him, in his chest. Evergreen was just.. lifeless. Completely unresponsive to the world.

"I thought your healing magic worked on everyone.." Gray mumbled.

"That type of healing will not help. Evergreen-san's skull was shattered, as soon as she came in to contact with the floor. Elfman-sama has a hole blown through his chest... Oh _mavis_.." I replied. I looked around, studying everyone, as I counted all the familiar faces.

Elfman-san dropped to the ground, bleeding out. He died a beautiful death, clutching his beloved in his arms. I dropped to the ground, holding my head, voices piercing my ears. I could hear Gajeel-san, Wendy-chan, and Laxus-san groaning.. they probably could hear the same as me.

"Makao and Wakaba aren't here." Gray stated. "Where did they go?"

"Well they didn't come to the Guild.. I'll go get em'." Laxus grumbled, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Suddenly, I dropped to the floor, and clutched my head. Startled looks rose on their faces, instantly rushing over to me.

"Sabertooth.. Lamia Scale.. Blue Pegasus.. Quatro Cerberus.. Mermaid Heel.. I can hear their screams.." Curling in pain, I began telling everyone what I could hear with my heightened sensed. "All legal guilds were targeted! We need to stay here.. and.. and.. stay safe!"

"Our fallen members will be missed." Master Makarov said, as he removed himself from the rubble. "But this time, we avenge them. Without a doubt, we know who has caused so much havoc in Fiore, to all light Guilds."

"Bladed Hearts," Mirajane stated, clenching her fists tightly. "T.. They'll pay for killing Elf.. and Ever.."

"Iroshiya-chan told me that one of their members had made Guildarts go into a coma for two years." I said. "The reason why Iroshiya-chan has been gone for a while, is because she has been infiltrating Bladed Hearts. She gained their trust, and acted as a fake member. They don't know much about Fairy Tail, so she has told them that we all rely weapons. They will underestimate us as soon as they step on our grounds. Iroshiya-chan will be approaching the Guild in a few minutes, she'll explain who the members are, after that."

* * *

(Normal POV):

As soon as Lucy said Iroshiya's name, the S-Class mage appeared in a golden flash, giggling rather childishly. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her hair was unruly, and her clothes were tattered. Blood covered her legs, and arms, but she stood with pride, regardless.

"With all the information that I gathered, I understand now that we are overestimating their guild far too much. The M, in M.O.R.P.H, is Mirou Kinaya. My ex childhood friend, also an international criminal, known abuser, and Chaos/Death dragon slayer. The O in M.O.R.P.H is Onami Yuujin, a mage that has magic that allows him to destroy Celestial spirits mainly, but also any spirit. The R in M.O.R.P.H is Rei Chisaki, a mage that has poison and manipulation magic. A certain venom that can be extracted from the most poisonous snake known, an inland Taipan. Rei's manipulation magic the highest form of it's type, and has been proved, when she controlled her own Guild master for three days straight. The P in M.O.R.P.H is Perry Endless, an SS-Class requip mage.. that can honestly requip faster twenty times faster than Erza-san. The H, as you all may or may not know, stands for a young boy no older than Wendy-chan, called Hono Fey. A Fire God Slayer, that has magic which is on par with Master Makarov." Iroshiya paused, taking a second to lean against the wall.

"The strongest in that section are Mirou, Onami, and Hono. Then it comes to Z.E.R.O. The Z stands for Zander Fey, Hono's older brother. Zander has Ice demon/devil slaying magic, which is undoubtedly one of the strongest forms of Demon/Devil slaying. The E stands for Elizabeth Mercy, a mage that has aqquired an odd version of Demon magic, similar to Shadow magic, but a lot stronger. The R stands for Rena Hikari, a Light Dragon Slayer. Even though her magic is like Sting-san's, it is definitely an overpowering form. She had me on my toes most of the time, when we used to spar. And from my observations, she is being controlled by Rei. So if we deal with Rena first, she'll help us. And finally, the O in Z.E.R.O, stands for Oath Whitely. Oath is a satan soul mage that takes on forms of demonic versions of his opponents. The strongest in that group are Zander and Oath. Be aware that even if Natsu-sama tells you "he's all fired up", that fire will be snuffed out. Within mere _seconds._ Of course, I don't doubt in his abilities, but the only people he would be able to match up with.. would be Hono and Zander.. Elizabeth to the least.

"I spent three days with them, and it was enough time to know, that they're no joke. But also, they are quite foolish. Most of their mages magic specialise in one thing. That is Attack magic. Only one of them has defense magic, and that is Mirou, who has some of the same magic as me. It will be easy taking them down."

She then broke down in a fit of coughs, and threw up. A weird black essence oozed out of her mouth, and trailed down her dress.

"Rei got to me first," She panted, beads of sweat forming on her head. "But it's okay. Her poison wasn't enough to hurt me. Lucy-san, can I have some gold flames?"

"Hm? Oh, sure, here." Lucy lit her hand up in golden flames, and threw it at her cousin, smiling as the girl's energy strengthened. "Is that enough for you, Iroshiya-chan?"

"No, it is more than enough, Lucy-san. Arigatou." Iroshiya said, smiling back at her cousin. "Everyone who is able to fight, get ready. I can hear them coming. Every other Guild is being transported here, just hang on."

As if on queue, a magic spell covered Fairy Tail. Mages poured out of this rainbow coloured abyss, and took their battle stances as soon as they landed in the broken, rubble ridden Guild.

A cackle boomed through Fairy Tail, setting the Fairies, Sabers, Lamia's, Pegasus's, Cerberus's and Mermaid's senses on high alert.

With a third boom in one day, Bladed Hearts soon showed their faces. Mirou and Zander at the front, they grinned, as their gazes swept through the Guild. Mirou's landing on Iroshiya, Zander on Lucy's.

"Well, look at this, Mirou." Zander chuckled. "It seems that they were prepared."

"It was Iroshiya." Mirou said. "She was working as a spy. You didn't hear that part?"

"Nah, couldn't hear over my awesome strength," Zander grinned, letting out a ridiculous howl of laughter. "Guess what this is, Mirou?"

"What is it, Zander." Mirou asked, uninterest swallowing his tone.

As the Ice Demon/Devil Slayer let out a third howl of laughter, he began slowly walking forward, and wrapped his hand around Lucy's throat. Raising her high into the air, angered by sensing no fear from the girl, he squeezed her throat in his hands.

"It's the First Strike, my friend."


	20. Erza vs Hono & Mira vs Zander!

**Hey. Iroshiya-chan here. I hope you've all been okay, and I hope you've enjoyed my story so far.**

**I was checking it's properties the other day, and it said that it had ****19,000+ ****views. That is amazing! I'm really proud of myself. I want to thank everyone who has read this story, because you're probably the reason as to why it's got many views. Even if most of you don't think it's that much, It really is.. to me. I was never confident in my stories. And as well, I'm sorry about how this part is structured. I have to admit- I'm not even good at Fight scenes, and I have no idea how to really.. potray them in a sort, but I do know most offensive spells and defensive spells that are included in the Anime. So you viewing boosts my confidence. Anyways, I'll get into the story. I hope you liked the last part, which was the start of chapter 3. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Now: Erza vs Hono &amp; Mira vs Zander!**

**Next: Gajeel vs Elizabeth &amp; Levy vs Rena!**

**After: Gray vs Perry &amp; Juvia vs Rei!**

* * *

**Erza vs Hono &amp; Mira vs Zander!**

* * *

Fairy Tail were silent, patiently awaiting the beat of the drum, the drums that signalled war. Bladed Hearts members smiled in amusement, at the show of their enemies prepared stances.

Zander and Hono joined arms, standing in the position for a Unison Raid. Lucy was prepared; She would fight back to protect her loved ones, even if her life was on the line!

"**Ice..**

"**Fire..**

"**FROZEN FLAME ATTACK**!" They roared.

A giant, jagged frozen flame, plummeted from the sky, into the Guild, sending everyone flying. Lucy waved her hand in the air, and used her Time Orb, making things go back. The members were still on the floor, and had just been given a glimpse into the future. After this, they appeared to be stronger and even more prepared. Mirajane quickly transformed into her Satan Soul, Sitri. People from Bladed Hearts stared at the white-haired mage with sincere interest, and fascination, but this was stopped once they say her face. Needless to say, she was _not _happy.

Erza was already prepared and ready, standing in her Black Wing armor, standing back to back against Mirajane, a swirling aura joining the two.

"**Ice..**

"**Fir- ARGH!**" Hono shrieked in pain, falling to the ground in pain, as a beam of red light struck him. "Owie! That hurt, onii-san!"

"What hurt? I didn't do nothing, Hono!" Zander yelled, throwing a worried glance over his shoulder to his younger brother. "Are you OK?"

Hono let out a frustrated growl. "Hono is not okay! But now the fairies have enraged Hono!"

"You knew better than to cause the deaths of my nakama." Erza said, holding her sword out in a hostile gesture. "I will battle Hono, the rest, take the others out."

Everyone bursted into an uproar of "yes" and charged forward, further into battle. Erza requipped into The Knight armor, and lashed out her swords on the Fire God Slayer.

And so, the battle against Fairy and Fire, began.

* * *

(Erza's POV):

As I speedily requipped into my powerful armor, The Knight, Hono sprinted his way over to me, his fist ignited with an evil orange flame.

Dodging his fist, as it came closer to my face, I spun around, narrowly missing the weak attack.

"**Fire gods flaming bridge!**" Hono roared, sending a laser directly in my lane. I held out my swords, in attempt to protect myself, and was truly shocked as the laser burnt through my weapon. He grinned, seeing my confused state. "Hono's power isn't like a regular god slayer! Because Hono is god, you see."

I raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on my hip. "Are you talking in a literal sense.. or are you just saying that in a way to big yourself up?"

"Of course Hono wouldn't big himself up!" He defended, pouting in frustration. "Hono is the God of Fire!"

"Then you have met Zancrow, have you not?" I asked.

"Eh?" He asked, blinking. "Who is Zancrow?"

"You _were_ lying to me. If you were a god, as you so arrogantly titled yourself, then you would know Zancrow. He is also a Fire God Slayer." I replied, glaring at the boy. "Lying is filthy in battle. It truly proves how much of a weakling that my opponent must be."

"Hono is just _playing_. Maybe we should start being serious!" Hono said. "**Fire Gods Ignited Sword!**"

A sharp morph of flames, that turned into a pole/sword shaped flame, was sent at an incredible speed, and pierced through my arm. I flew back, and hit the wall, groaning in pain as my back came into contact with it. My left arm was numb, and had blood trailing down it.

Blood that was spilt protecting my nakama.

Blood that was spilt fighting for my nakama.

I roared, and got back up, requipping into Armadura Fairy, and flew at Hono. Charging up my Fairy Sword, I began slashing at the boy, and his sickly, bastard-like grin did nothing but fuel my rage.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF US FAIRIES! YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY NAKAMA!" I roared, slamming the pale-pink shield of mine into his face. He fell back, and grunted, holding a hand over his bloody nose. I stalked forward, and activated my telekenisis, weapons swirling around him in a circle. "Is this the true power of a God? Might I say.. it's pathetic. Nothing that will match the faith that I have in my heart, for my comrades!"

"Hono is not pathetic! Hono wasn't pathetic when he killed that brute.. or the lady! Nor was Hono pathetic when he burnt old me.." I kicked him in the throat, and pressed my foot against his windpipe. Seeing him struggle in terror brought a large amount of satisfaction to me.

"You can't call yourself a God if you would stoop so low to destroying my nakama. You can't call yourself a god if you aren't fit enough to destroy me!" I yelled. "Get out of my sight before I lodge this sword through your _heart._"

"Now now Titania-sama.. wouldn't want a certain someone to be hurt, would you?" He asked, grinning evilly as suddenly I heard a roar of pain.

I looked around, and noticed that Jellal had mysteriously found his way into battle, but was kneeling on the ground, back arched in pain. Sweat trickled down his head, as a feeling of experiencing the pain felt during an inferno began to overwhelm him.

"N-No! Jellal!" I yelled, concern and fear oozing from my tone. "Please, release him!"

Hono kicked out his leg, his grin widening as I let out a whimper of pain. I heard a sickening crunch when his foot came into contact with my Ribs, and I could no longer stand. "That's it. Beg! Beg for Hono's mercy! _Beg_. Maybe that will show you just how scary us Bladed Heart members are!" Hono sneered.

Biting down on my lip, I prepared myself for the beatings that would be delivered by my odd opponent. Feeling numb, I suddenly felt memories coming forward.

_"'Titania, that's a nice hairdo!" Evergreen complimented me, as I strode in with my head held high, and posture straight; I took pride in my everyday life._

_"Why, thank you, Ever." I said, smiling at the mousy-brown haired woman. "Oh, Mira told me of your relationship. My most enormous congratulations on finding someone who you will spend the rest of your life with!"_

_"E-Eh!? W-What are you going on about..?! Me with who? Ohohohohohoh.. nooooo..." Evergreen denied, a dark pink hue covering her cheeks._

_"Ever, nobody is believing that," Elfman grumbled, as walked into the Guild and slithered his arm around her waist._

_"Auntie," Zeta called out, holding his arms out. It was one of them rare occasions where Lucy stopped by with her friend Minato and his son Zeta. "Er-san.. I'm tired."_

_"Would you like me to find Lucy-san for you?" I asked. Everyone in the Guild knew of the gap between both myself and Lucy. After all, the hurt I had caused her was never going to be healed._

_"No." He replied, smiling softly. "Hold me, Auntie!"_

Growling in frustration, I pulled myself out of my memories. Standing up, I requipped into my newest armor:

The Queen: Amaterasu armor.

Changing into a floral kimono, my hair was tied neatly in a tight bun, and I held two sharp Samurai swords in my hands. The anger and sadness that I had been bottling up for almost five years, surged through me, and my Aura had reached it's ultimate limit. What nobody knew, was that _I, _was saving this armor for a specific event.

And now, I was going to use the strongest stage, that I was able to cast, whilst using this.

"I have wronged so much in these past five years, it made me believe that redemption was impossible, and atoning for my sins would never help. But I was _so _wrong! Of course I can atone. I can also atone for my sins, if it's for the ones I love, and even if Lucy doesn't share the same feelings, I love her like my sister.. and as her Onee-san, I will do everything in my power to help her!" I boomed. Looking over at the golden-blonde haired girl who was mentioned, I couldn't help but melt at the softening, and warmth that sparked in her usually cold eyes. "Stage one: Valkyries judgement!"

Hono attempted to scramble away, but instead, was blasted into a pole, by my spell and another overwhelmingly powerful spell cast by another one of my nakama. As he hit the pole, it seemed to crumble, and crash on top of him. I didn't feel guilt, nor did I feel remorseful, not anything like that.. I felt _glad. _I felt _relieved_.

I raised my fist, and struck the Fairy Tail symbol. People cheered me. I wobbled, and fell to the ground. A proud smile was stuck on my face, for I, Erza Scarlet, successfully avenged my fallen Nakama.. and struck one of the M.O.R.P.H members.

* * *

(Mirajane's POV):

I had decided to take on Zander. Despite him saying that his power was one of the strongest.. I would without a doubt be able to beat him. All the anger pent up from his Guild murdering Ever and Elf.. has fueled my desire to _destroy _Zander.

As he stalked over, and cockily grinned, I bit back the urge to tear his body apart. _Stay calm, Mira,_ I told myself.

I also resisted the urge to throw up, as I watched him lick his lips, whilst his icy-blue eyes traveled over my body.

"It will be a pleasure killing you, Mirajane. Killing your brother and friend was merely a snack for me." He taunted. "It will be amazing to destroy such a perfect body like yours. The curves.. the hair.. the eyes.. Hmm.."

"Who are you?" I asked, blinking in confusion. He seemed so _perverted_, rather than sadistic.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He replied. "Should we start? I don't want to stand here and chat whilst my comrades kill your friends."

"More than ready, actually," I said. "You would be considerably surprised at our organisation levels, regardless of our semi-true nickname."

Closing my eyes, I allowed my demonic power to settle in my veins, like a drug. I had transformed into Satan Soul, and smirked manically at the boy who's grin seemed to falter at my magic.

"**Ice Devil.. Zeplin!**" He shot out his hands, and a cylinder-shaped podium pushed out of the ground, and slammed into my back. I cried out in pain, but stopped, as I remembered that I could fly. Flapping out my large black demonic wings, I soared down, and kicked the boy in his chest.

"**Demon Blast.**" I said, a monotone expression casting over my face. As the blast came into contact with the boy, I was mildy impressed to see that he had dodged the attack, with little effort.

"Nice moves, Mirajane. I like the way you work it. Lets see if you can work your way out of this!" He said, smiling. "**Ice Devil Artic Canon!**"

The blast of Ice came out of nowhere, and sent me flying through the Guild, out into the streets of Magnolia. Shakily, I got back up, and growled, as he flew straight at me.

Changing into my Sitri form, I flew at him, and slashed Zander in the stomach. He fell to the ground, and rolled, crashing into a Market Stall. People began to flee, and cause panic, which distracted me. I didn't notice Zander coming from behind, when his fist came into contact with my head.

"Didn't you know? Satan blast.. or evil blast.. fuels my power." He whispered in my ear. "Giving me the power to kill your Guild.."

"_STOP!_" I roared, spinning, and kicking him in the stomach.

He coughed, and instantly, his cocky smirk, was replaced with an uncomfortable smile. I stalked over to him, slowly, with heavy steps, a certified sign of death hung in the air. He scooted back, back pressing against the light grey/silver brick wall of my Guild, Fairy Tail.

Home to those who are on their path.

Home to those who are confused; Do you fairies have tails, or do they not?

"We fairies do not believe in causing the Death of other unless _needed_. This time, I'm not so sure, if that rule abides. You have mercilessly murdered my nakama." I spat. "One half of me says that I should let you go.."

"L-Listen to the- that part, you'll f-find out if F-fairies h-have t-tails, t-that way," He stuttered, sweating in terror.

"But my other half says I should kill you right on the spot.." I whispered, leaning forward, facing him with seething anger sparking in my teal eyes. "And I agree! **SOUL EXTINCTION!**"

As the spell fired from my mouth, it completely _dominated_ the boy. He screamed in pain- agonizing pain, and dropped to the ground, immediately becoming Limp.

"I warned you. Despite the name of your powers.. are you truly as dark as I am?" I whispered, tossing a disgusted glance at his broken body.

Maybe he would join his brother in hell; Where they belong?

_Finally, I had avenged __**the fallen**__._

_And maybe, just maybe,_

_This will all end._

_And my friends will find out if Fairies have tails or not.._

_For the better!_


	21. Gajeel vs Elizabeth & Levy vs Rena!

**Helloo. I hope you're all okay. I'm sorry for the lack of good things happening in the recent parts, I'm really bad at describing Fight scenes. I'm not really an aggressive person, as well, so it was still kinda of awkward and hard for me to do so. And as well, I'll still work on some editing within the first few parts that were put up. Also, I forgot to mention, that there is another bad person. His name is Atsuko Bolt. His magic is black lightning, in it's strongest form. He has silver hair, and heather-grey eyes. He is a solo SS-Class mage in Bladed Hearts. One of the four ultimate strongest members in that Dark Guild. Sorry again, for this badness.**

**Please feel free to follow, review, and favourite, comment criticism, it'll help me in some sort of way. And that's good.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part.**

**Now: Gajeel vs Elizabeth &amp; Levy vs Rena!**

**Next: Gray vs Perry &amp; Juvia vs Rei!**

**After: Jellal vs Onami &amp; Gildarts vs Oath!**

* * *

**Gajeel versus Elizabeth &amp; Levy versus Rena!**

* * *

The battled continued on and on, the Fairies striking their opponents with an even fiercer, brighter energy than before, successfully taking down the pests of Bladed Hearts.

Gajeel was engaged deep within a fight, spiting blood out of his mouth, as a fist came into contact with his lips.

"Yer' gonna have ta' do better than that, if ya' wanna beat me!" He growled. "Iron Dragons Club!" The grey coloured pole shot out, and knocked down his current enemy, making the Iron Dragon Slayer let out a small "gihihi" in reply.

An ivory-white haired beauty slowly stalked over to him, stern, slanted blood-red eyes following. Her hair swished with each step, and Gajeel's laughing stopped once he noticed the evil energy that oozed from her life force.

"Ohayo." She greeted, bowing in respect. "My name is Elizabeth Mercy. You may call me Mercy-sama. In gratitude for your respect.. perhaps, you would give up your soul?"

"Yer' not getting any respect from me, ya' crazy woman!" Gajeel said. "No son of Metallicana would give up so easily!"

"If you give up now, you'll have a higher chance of coming out alive.." The girl, now known as Elizabeth, retorted.

"What is ya' goal, eh? You've come down ere' and messed up my Guild for no apparent reason, and I'm pretty sure that it#s a death wish by doing that.." Gajeel grumbled.

"Our goal.." Elizabeth whispered. "We all have different goals. I wish to impress my master, so she doesn't have to feel annoyed about her son dying."

"What?!" Gajeel hissed, clenching his fists, until they turned white. Growling, his canines grew longer, and grey scales formed in his skin. "So what you're saying is.. You want your master to forget that her six year old son was killed so brutally by her comrade.."

"Hai. If my master started paying more attention to me.." Elizabeth began blushing, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "I'd be more than happy.."

"I like how you admire someone," Gajeel said. "But seriously? You're just deluded. Regardless of how much faith I have in my master, I wouldn't KILL anyone to prove it! That's just messed up. And Zeta was just a kid, you know? What did he do? What did he know? He was only brought into this world- a weight already growing on his shoulders. His mother abandoned him for no reason. What master would do that?!"

"STOP!" She roared, disappearing in a blood red light, crimson shadow like hands creeping over his chest. "I will not allow you to talk bad of my Master!"

With a feral grin, and howl of laughter, Gajeel charged up his evolving power. "Come at me!"

Elizabeth rushed forward, using her shadows to push the Iron-dragon slayer off to the side. He narrowly dodged a shadow missile, rolling behind a table, as Elizabeth continued to fire attacks after attacks of Shadow magic.

_Fuck this. _Gajeel thought, grabbing a hold of one of the shadows, smiling rather manically as it wriggled like a snake, in his grasp._ If salamander can do it, then so can I!_

Bringing up the Shadow to his mouth, he took a bite out of it, and licked his lips. Exhaling, he sucked up all of the shadows, and quickly transformed into Iron Shadow Dragon mode.

"Iron Shadow Dragons Roar!" An ebony-black laser shot out, in the blink of an eye, hitting Elizabeth directly in the stomach. She screamed out in pain, blood trickling down her belly. Looking up in anger, she launched forward again, and punched him in the face.

"Shadow Blast!" The same laser that Gajeel had produced, fired out of Elizabeth's mouth, and knocked the man directly into the Ceiling of Fairy Tail's guild. "Dark Explosion!"

Beforeanyone could acknowledge what was happening, the remains of Fairy Tail was blown to smitherins, all the standing members crashing into each other as only screams filed through the air.

Gajeel stood up, his face empty of pained expressions, eyes dull with boredom. The explosion was not even.. evident. Elizabeth gasped, frantically running her gaze over the Building, almost hoping for some sign of trouble.

"No.. NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed, her blood-red eyes filling with tears. "WHY?!"

"You can't copy the She-devils spells.." He grumbled. "And expect it to work for you! Only one person is capable of that, and she is one of the strongest mages out there!"

"Why.." She weeped. "But master will be so sad!"

"Don't be so pathetic." He sneered, stalking closer towards her, each stop resulting in a broken floorboard. "Crying in battle? Who are you? A fucking weakling?!"

"N-No.." She cried even harder, dropping to the ground, her beautiful, snow-white hair fanning out around her.

"WELL THEN STAND UP AND FIGHT ME!" He yelled, kicking her in the ribs. "I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF YOU'RE A WOMAN, A TEEN, AN OLD MAN.. IF YOU CAUSE ANYTHING WITH FAIRY TAIL, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Elizabeth cries stopped. Gajeel stalked forward, grabbing a handful of her hair, reaching his fingers up to check her Pulse. He sighed a sigh of relief, realising that he did not kill her, only reduced her to losing consciousness.

"Gajeel.. are you okay?" Levy asked, approaching her boyfriend from where she was hiding.

"I'm fine, shrimp. But we needa' continue fightin'!" He replied. "I'm gonna go help out Rain woman!"

"Good luck, Gajeel!" Levy called out. Watching him retreat, she felt an emotion that she rarely experienced.

_Absolute, _paralysing,_ fear_.

* * *

(Levy's POV):

When Gajeel left, I didn't know what to do. I was standing with Wendy, next to Erza, just waiting for her to wake up.

I was kind of worried. This is the worst fight Fairy Tail has ever been in..

Of course, I don't doubt in our abilities, but if you look around..

Everyone is hurt. You can see it in their eyes. Lu-chan has been putting up a good fight! She wiped out most of the Lackeys of Bladed Heart with one blast. She's changed so much..

And I couldn't help but be proud of her.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed something silver from the corner of my eye, which immediately piqued my interest.

_Stop_. I froze to the spot, slowly turning my head around. _Come, follow the path of terror.. and find your salvation._

_In Bladed Hearts humble abode!_

_Hell!_

_**Shrimp? **__Gajeel asked, through our mated telepathy magic._

_**G-G-Gajeel.. I'm engaging in battle..**__ I replied. __**Focus on helping Juvia! I'll show this person why Fairy Tail are ranked number one!**_

_**Good luck, Shrimp. Call me if you need help though, okay? **__He said._

_**Of course. Same to you, yeah? **__I retorted._

Coming back to my senses, I observed the Silver haired girl walk in front of me, and was quite shocked at her sudden appearance. She was clearly no older than thirteen, fourteen to the max. She was wearing a frilly, baby-blue sailor dress, her Silver hair was in pigtails, and she had cute little maryjane's on. But I know to never underestimate cosplayers! Thank you, book.

"Are you this.. _Rena_, girl, I have been told of?" I asked, forcing myself to sound hostile.

"Hai. That is me, Ao-san. My name is Rena Elith Hikari, and I have been sent here to destroy you. Okay?" Rena replied, a light chuckle leaving her lips. "Would you like a painful death? Or soothing death? Your choice~!"

"_Shutup._" I growled. "You don't _die _for your comrades, you _live_ for them! If you do not do that, then I'm going to make you have a painful death. Are you prepared?"

"Yes. I am always prepared for my enemies attacks." Rena said.

I shot out my arm, and chanted several Solid Script spells at once, hoping that they would injure, or at least disturb her. She let out a screech in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Rena, this isn't you, wake up. You're a light dragon slayer, you're a good person! Wake up, Rena!" I pleaded, shaking her. But it had no affect, She raised her fist, and punched me square in the jaw.

I stumbled back, clutching onto my jaw. It felt dislocated. I stood on my two feet, stable, and used several other Script Magic spells. I was caught off guard, stupidly forgetting her enhanced Dragon senses, as she dashed behind me and swung her leg out to kick me. I dodged it, by rolling to the side, and growled when a beam of titanium-white magic zapped me.

Crying out, I slumped to the ground, and feigned hurt. Waiting for her to come close enough, I pulled my head back, and crashed it against hers, spitting out blood as she fell back. I didn't wait for her to get back up, only continued our fight, and felt an overpowering emotion inside of me.

The fear was slowly outran from my body, and instead, pure rage filled in.

"Solid Script: Shadows!" A large, popart word saying "Shadow" formed, and drowned the girl in it. I could hear her pleading gurgles, but ignored them, and thought of a rune that would help. "Solid Script: Mountain!"

The popart word of Mountain came out, and dropped on her, causing a stronger scream to come from Rena. However, just when I thought I had won our fight, she jumped up and white scales crept along her skin; shining as the sun beamed upon our Broken building.

"Light Dragon's Ivory Elbow!" She chanted, her arm coming into contact with my stomach. Digging it into my skin, I spluttered, and barely had enough time to even begin to digest the situation. "Light Drag- ARGH!"

I slammed my head against hers again, and flipped her over my back; pinning her down to the ground. I held my arm against her throat, tempted to press down on it.

"Surrender, Rena Hikari! This isn't you- don't let the shadows take over! (No offence Rogue)!" I said, adding the last part with a light whisper.

"Stop.. please..!" I snapped out of my angered state, after I heard that. It seemed as if this was probably one of the easiest fights I've been through. I laughed.

I walked over to her, and pulled her in my lap, gently caressing her cheeks.

She looked up at me, her pretty white eyes tracing my face.

"You are a good person, Rena Hikari. Will you, or will you not, join the fight? We really need you." I said.

"Heal.. me?" She mumbled. "Fight.."

"Just hold on. Lu-chan will heal you as soon as she's done sending them bastards to hell." I grinned.

Lucy bounced over, and hovered over Rena, lifting the girl into her lap. Carefully, she put her hands over the girl, and a warm, lime-green glow slowly formed. I felt a reassuring feeling bubble in my stomach, and finally, now I knew that we could have a possibility of win if Lucy stayed here.

* * *

Gray spat out some blood, as one of the lackeys smacked him in the face. He used an Ice Make: Geyser, and sent the mage flying into the ceiling.

"Seems like _I've _just found myself a new opponent.. and damn, does he work it like I want him to." A creepy, lilac haired woman said, as she approached the Ice-make man with a feral grin.

"Err, who're you? What's your name?" Gray growled. "I'm married, and a parent, so I'd prefer it if you didn't make rude remarks like that."

"My name? Ooh, skipping to first base, are we? Okay. I am Perry Endless, the strongest, and fastest, requip mage known. Got that, honey?" The now known as Perry, introduced herself. "I'll say anything I want about you, honey. Your wife isn't here, I don't see anyone holding you back."

"You're way too bold. But you know what, I'm not giving you the satisfaction of my precious time. So how about we skip to the fighting, yeah?" Gray grinned.


	22. Gray versus Perry & Juvia versus Rei!

**Hi guys! I hope you're all okay. I would like to apologise for the really poor effort in the Parts recently, a lot of things have been happening so I haven't been that focused. But I promise I will make up for it further on.**

**This part is about Gray's fight, and Juvia's fight. The duo combined have already proven themselves to be a wonderful pair. Over the years, their magic has evolved, and Unison Raids will of become stronger and more effective. I hope you enjoy, and look forward to any upcoming parts!**

**Of course, credit will be given to the original owners, and you would have my ultimate gratitude.**

**However, if you aren't able to PM, please feel free to post it in review.**

**I hope you enjoy, I present to you the next part.**

**Now: Gray vs Perry &amp; Juvia vs Rei!**

**Next: Jellal vs Onami &amp; Gildarts vs Oath!**

**After: Iroshiya vs Mirou &amp; Lucy vs ****Master Zianna!**

* * *

Gray and Perry stared at each other, eyebrows drawn in, lips pursed in a thin line. The air was so chilling, it sent shivers down every mages back.

"Ice-make; Floor!" Gray said, smashing a clenched fist against his palm, as the broken floorboards were covered in Ice.

Perry slipped over and fell, rather unceremoniously, to the ground, a small blush covering her cheeks as her tartan, pleated skirt raised higher up her legs.

"H-Hey! T-That wasn't.. p-part of the deal!" She stuttered, quickly standing back up. "Requip: Sea empress armour!"

Engulfed in a bright light, Gray lifted his arm to shield his eyes, and had to blink five times before he registered what happened. It took less than _five _seconds for Perry to requip! Ice devils rage, Ice devils zeroth long sword, Ice devils zeroth destruction bow.

"Water lock!" Perry yelled, a jet of water shooting out of her Crystal sword.

"Ice-make: Shield!" Gray chanted, sending the water away from him. "How did _you _end up with Erza's armour?"

"When I was a wee babe," Perry said. "I learnt the basics of Copying magic! My mother said to me, "Perry-tan, you're such a strong mage" and I said back, "Mama, I will always be one, yes" and then my dad, boy, was he a different story-!" "Ice make: Geyser!"

The attack blasted her from below, and she dropped down to the ground with a bang. His bangs shadowed over his eyes, creating a mysterious yet chilling aura that emitted from the boy. Slowly lifting his head, sharp, narrowed midnight-blue eyes pierced through Perry's soul.

"I honestly do not care about what you have to say, okay? So if you can just shutup.. it'd be perfect." Gray growled. When she didn't respond, he became angrier. "Are you giving up already? Can't handle the power of the fairies, can you?"

Perry let out an uneasing cackle, filled with evil. "Now, mr. Fullbuster. Don't forget that my Guild killed a child, not too long ago. Would you rather your son being in the place of Zeta-kun?"

"_You wouldn't dare_." He hissed, clenching his fists. "You would willingly put me in such a spot?"

"I'm not an SS-Class mage, for no reason," Perry said. "I kill my master enemies and bathe in the blood of my foes. We do not fool around, unlike you pathetic flies! We train everyday, so motivatedly, in hopes that she would be proud!"

"So it's basically survival of the fittest, in Bladed Hearts." Gray retorted. "That's pitiful."

"_What _did you just say?" She asked in a bewildered tone.

"You all have to fight each other so that your master will accept you." He said. "But your master doesn't need you. She's using all of you. Wouldn't you rather be the one with the control? You could have her at your feet, everyday."

"Stop.." She whispered.

"Your master wouldn't even _think _of you, if you died. If you just suddenly disappeared, she wouldn't send out a search party. If you ventured into The forest of 1000 monsters, she'd leave you alone." Gray mumbled, stalking forward, digging his heels into the ground. "If you never came back, she wouldn't spare a single _glance _in the direction of your downfall."

"Stop it!" Perry pleaded, tears shining in her eyes.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her forward, staring directly into her eyes. She squirmed underneath his intense glare, and felt something that was pretty much impossible for a person like her.

"And if you fail in this mission today, to destroy the Fairies..

She would kill you without hesitation!" And with that last stinging statement, Gray tightened his grip on the girl, and spun around on his heel.

Swinging her around, her let her go, sadistically grinning as she screamed, flying through the air. A loud crash confirmed his thoughts of her successfully hitting the large pillar that held up the Balcony of the S-Class floor.

"**Ice Devils Zeroth Destruction Bow**!" Holding up the Ice bow, he let the Arrow slide elegantly through the air, piercing the girl in her chest.

Wiping the sweat that formed on his head, he stretched, unconsciously stripping. It felt good to know that one less problem had been taken away from his Nakama.

Glancing over to his Mate, he smiled at her. _Juvia is the best_. He thought, before lowering to the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

(Juvia's POV):

Watching my dear Gray-sama was a sight to behold! Waah~ Even now, he still makes Juvia squeal in delight!

As I cradled Silver-chan protectively in my arms, I failed to notice the almost deadly air that left a weird taste on my tongue. Looking around, my frantic glances came across an indigo-haired woman slithering her way forward, neon-green snake-like eyes slanting.

"Ssssooooo it ssseeeems that I, Rei Chisaki, am sssooo excited for our match!" She hissed, stomping her fat feet on the ground. I looked up at her in disgust. Placing Silver-chan to one side, I kissed his head, and walked forward with 1000000% much more anger in my steps.

"How unpleasant.. well, I guess this can't be helped. Juvia is Juvia Fullbuster." I greeted. "Juvia hopes that after you lose, Bladed Heart will realise just how much of a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Bladed Hearts.. they made the worst mistake ever!" I replied, letting out an uneasing, evil cackle. "Didn't you know? Once you start war with Fairy Tail, they won't let you come out alive."

And just like before, the tension came back, and a chilling aura immediately grew around us two. Raising a hand in the air, purple mist formed in Rei's palm.

"Poison strike!" She yelled, slamming her hand down on the ground. Sticky, lilac coloured slimes crawled up my legs, and binded me. "Take one more step and my snakes will burrow into you skin!"

_If only you knew.. _Grinning, I used my Water form to escape it's binds, and stood victoriously infront of Rei with a smug grin on my face as her eyes widened in shock. "It's a shame.. Juvia is an elemental mage. We aren't them mages, you know?"

"Well then.. what are you?!" Rei asked in a panicked manner.

Crossing my arms over each other, in an 'x' shape, I pushed her back, and blocked off everyone elses senses.

_Feel the elements around you.._

_and you will defeat every enemy with what you got!_

"We are the true forms of each element!" I roared. "**Water nebula! Water jigsaw!**"

"Python Defen- AH!" She was knocked off of her feet, and sent tumbling into her defeated enemy, Perry Endless.

She swayed a little as she got back up, which shocked me, but I did not let her see through my petrified facade. _She had just as much tricks as I did up her sleeve.. and if I let my guard down, who knows what the result would be?_

* * *

_Crying._

_I heard the loud wails of a baby, and slowly turned around, only to see something that made my heart rotate and drop at an impossible timing._

_Rei held Silver by his feet, dangling him above what seemed like some sort of Acid filled.. dimensional space._

_stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopsstopstopstospstopstopstospssotpspsosptospotsotspoptsoptsostoptsopsigosjfanf_

* * *

I couldn't contain the raging feeling inside, like a tornado ripping apart my sanity. It was coming, and I was _not _going to stop it!

My crying became more and more prominent, falling in waves, and as quickly as it was ripped apart, my sanity was _sucked _out of me.

"**WATER GEYSER! WATER JIGSAW! WATER NEBULA!**

**WATER CYCLONE!**" The attacks all fired at once, and completely _dominated _Rei. She screamed so much, the water began to fill her lungs, and she slowly died. _An unimaginably painful death_!

I stalked over to her limp body, and grabbed her by her hair, staring at her pale face. I pulled a sickly smile, and whispered in her ear.

"Did you forget? If you challenge a Fairy..

They won't let you live to see tomorrow."


	23. Jellal vs Onami & Gildarts vs Oath!

**Hey, everyone! I hope you've all had a nice summer, and are now looking forward to progressing in the current season- Autumn. **

**I apologize for not updating since, like, last month or so, but I have been really busy with school, and some other stuff. This part would of been updated quicker, but I accidentally deleted it. I was trying to make more space on my laptop and I was just deleting random stuff. I apologize.**

**Has anyone enjoyed the battles on the Tartarus arc so far? Lucy kicked butt, hard! She successfully defeated Jackal with Aquarius's powers added to the Urano Metria spell. Mard was.. frozen? I can't really describe it. I'm guessing that the current fight, Erza versus Neo Minerva, leads up to Gray versus Silver or whatever. Something Gray says makes me believe that..**

**Anyway! So I've been thinking, since I haven't really shown an creativity in these parts, I'm going to be editing most things. If there is anything that you wish to be changed, let me know, and I'll try to do something about it. This part is a bit like, lacking energy, sorry, but that is purely because I have had writers block for a while so it is somewhat rushed, I guess.**

**And as well, my story "changes" or the changes, can't remember, each part will only be a few lines long. It's going to have a lot of parts but be like.. not so in depth. Sorry. Furthermore, I think I might be changing that. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this part. Jellal versus Onami, and Gildarts versus Oath.**

**Now: Jellal versus Onami &amp; Gildarts versus Oath!**

**Next: Iroshiya versus Mirou!**

**After: Lucy versus Atsuko!**

* * *

**Jellal Versus Onami!**

* * *

(Jellal's POV):

As I watched Erza fight, and successfully defeat the little brat, I knew that Fairy Tail would not fail. The love we held for one another- it was unbeatable. Indestructible. Bladed Hearts should prepare themselves.. because our hearts have hardened for this moment. If it comes to it; we will kill. Without hesitation.

Carefully taking my eyes off of her, I narrow my eyes as the feeling of demise wavers dangerously through the air- gaining my attention.

"You are Jellal Fernandes, are you not?"

Turning around, I came face to face with a purple haired boy, who looked far too young to be in such a fight. Straightening my posture, I unclasped my Cloak, and let it drop to the ground. His _lilac _purple hair, and ebony-black eyes, seemed very familiar.. and matched the boy who could destroy spirits- description.

"Correct. And I assume that you are Onami Yuujin, right?" I responded.

"Correct~!" He said, flipping his long hair over his shoulder. _Weird, _I thought. "But how many lives will it cost?- our battle will be legendary. A celestial mage against a Heavenly Embodiment mage.. Their both very similar.. maybe yours? We took them two scum bags out.. and Zeta, was it? It definitely won't be our last kill.. I'll be collecting them with every spell I cast."

Frowning, I shot him an infuriated glare. "You say that like you're _proud _of your sins. I'm speaking from experience, you know. I've killed too, and I've hurt so many people close to me, but I was never proud of what I did. How can you live knowing that you did that?"

"This is all for my master. All for him.." Onami said to himself, with a look of love in his eyes.

"Your Guild master?" I asked.

"Of course not. Master Zianna is nothing but spit underneath my shoe." He replied, eyes narrowed. "My _true _master. The one who created me."

_Onami is clearly a part of Destiny's clan, _I thought. _She should have battled him, instead of me. I have little knowledge on the two reigning types._

"Open; Gate of Fox! Vulpecula!" Onami chanted, as he swiped a Platinum key in the air.

A young woman appeared, in a swirl of Gold smoke, and seemed surprised yet aware of the situation at hand. She had crimson-red hair, held together in a high ponytail, with a fringe that was swept to the side. Her hazel-brown eyes, held nothing but mischief and excitement, which complimented her alluring look. She was wearing a tight hot red strapless top, leather black leggings, a black corset, and knee-high blood-red combat boots.

"What do you want, baka?!" She roared to Onami, a lethal aura gathering around her. "I've told you more than once! I will _never _help you! My life is in debt to Lucielle, who treats all of her spirits with love. Something _you_ are incapable of doing!"

"_Vera_." Onami said, in a calm, yet threatening tone. "I, as your _owner_, order you to defeat this man. Is that clear?"

"C-Crystal." She responded, recoiling in fear at his tone. _Another Karen, _I labelled. "**Flaming Fist!**"

Before I could even blink, she punched me in the stomach, and spun around with a Roundhouse kick that came into contact with my body- just as fast as the smack. Leaning over a bit, I stared at her in anger.

_I don't have a wide variety of Offensive spells.. But my Combat skills are quite impressive, _I thought. _Then again, I do,_

Awaiting her next move, I effectively dodged another kick.

"**Infer-** Ah!" Suddenly, she was fading, holes forming in her body. Onami was _cracking _the Key; resulting in her disappearance. "Don't you _dare_! Onami, stop! Don't-!"

And with the finishing crack, she was gone, and the boy carelessly threw her key to the side. I had never been so angry in my life!

Clenching my fists, I grit my teeth, and shot him a glare full of detest. "Vulpecula was your friend, your spirit friend. And you so _mercilessly_ destroyed her?! Have you any idea- just how wrong that is? Becoming a Celestial Mage.. or being born as one, forming contracts- it means you promise to battle alongside them and become their friend. Not fight _against _them!" I said, veins throbbing in my head, feeling Livid.

"Blah blah blah, I don't care, blah blah. Spirits are tools. They were created to be used and sacrificed instead of having the owner of the keys, being hurt. They are nothing but _useless, pitiful tool__s_." Onami retorted. "**Impenetrable Darkness!**"

Shocked by his ability to use Caster-magic, which I was not informed of, I accidentally let my Guard down. I was quickly encased in a Pitch-black bubbled, a glass one, that seemed to be levitating.

I furiously smashed my fists against the case, attempting to break out. Though sadly, the attempts were in vain.

"What is this?!" I asked.

"Holding the trapped mages in an endless darkness.. an endless nightmare; Impenetrable Darkness is it's title. A case, a cell of Darkness, that even the lightest of mages would never be able to break through.." Onami replied.

With a simple flick of the wrist, I dropped out, crouched low. Standing up again, I brushed off an almost non-existent dirt that rested on my shoulders, and clothes, slowly turning my gaze to Onami. He was clearly shocked, lips slightly parted, eyebrows arched, and eyes as wide as saucers.

"Unfortunately for you, I am not the lightest mage.." I told him, in a calm tone. "So now, I'll show you, just how scary the tainted may be! **Grand Chariot**!"

Forming the spell, I grinned as a rain of golden magic painfully came upon the little git. He let out a loud roar of pain, kneeling on the floor. In a fit of rage, he got up, and started throwing lazy, uncontrolled punches at me, all at reckless timings.

"Is that the best you've got?!" I roared. "**Altairis!**"

As the skies turned dark, and an uncomfortable feeling of danger lurked in the air. A swirling, rolling, charcoal grey vortex formed in the room. Slowly, it sucked in Onami, who had a look of fear on his face. Altairis rips you apart, throwing you to and fro, until there is nothing left.. but a lost soul. In a world of battle, it was either kill, or get killed.

And I had chosen the first.

* * *

(Normal POV):

Crashing into Fairy Tail, their ace, Gildarts Clive, appeared. Bearing a sadistic grin, narrowed eyes, and flaring aura;

Many had a reason to fear this man.

"So, what fucktard decided to cause trouble with my nakama, huh?" He asked, angrily. "If you own up now, maybe I can make your death less painful, maybe I can't.."

"Finally, someone who matches my taste!" Oath roared, as he stalked forward, pushing his way through the crowd.

Oath Whitely was a handsome young man. He had rugged, unkempt, mid-neck length chestnut-brown hair, and blood red eyes. In his questionable outfit that happened to be a bright red bodysuit, with black padding, the muscularity pulsed through his clothing. Though seeming only, somewhat around seventeen, possibly eighteen, he was in fact over one hundred years old.

"Go back home and do your homework, son, I don't think that this is the right place you're meant to be at." Gildarts whispered lowly, in a serious tone. "It's dangerous here."

"Suck my ass, old man!" Oath growled, stomping his feet with a pout on his face. "I hate people like you! Look, I'm one hundred and eighty-two years old, so don't go telling me ta' go do my homework!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, SON!" Gildarts growled back, throwing the boy a terrifying glare. "Respect your elders!"

"I'm older than you, old man! Get your facts right!" Oath yelled, veins throbbing in his head, showing his fury. "R-E-S-P-E-C-T _your _elders!"

"I hate you already." Gildarts grumbled. "What's your name?"

"Mine? My name is Oath Whitely.. and you're Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's ace, Cana Alberona's father.." Oath replied.

"Cana-tan, my baby~!" Gildarts cooed, immediately searching high and low, for his daughter. "It seems that she is not here. Perhaps, Cana-tan was saved?! A prince came and _swept _her off of her feet?!"

"You're deluded," Oath deadpanned. "However, I guess we can change that. Can't have the enemies sharing traits, can we?"

Watching Oath carefully, Gildarts prepared for the boys strike. It was most likely that he would use Satan Soul, Halphas, Sitri, or Yama..

If there was some things Gildarts knew, it was about the different forms of a Satan Shifter mage, and that he was incredibly irresistible.

"Sector: _Makao_ _Konboruto_!" Changing, a fierce, odd-looking Macao replaced Oath's body.

The forty-three year old man, Macao, was a lot different.. he looked younger, mysterious, and feral. The look in his eyes- one of a crazed killer! His short, indigo coloured hair, was now violet, and longer, almost reaching his shoulders. His previously, mildly muscular form, was changed into an extremely burly man, with rippling muscles.

"**Purple Flame: Buster!**" Shooting a beam of purple light at Gildarts, said mage grunted in irritation, as the attack hit his prosthetic arm, unfortunately making it fall off.

"Disassembly." Gildarts said, As the net formed on Oath, and effectively hurt the boy.

Mini, midget Oath's burst out of him, and bounced around the Ace of Fairy Tail. Jumping up and down, they scratched at his face, creating a distraction for the real Oath.

"Sector: _Eruza Sukāretto_!" Transforming again, Gildarts was suddenly fighting a Demonic version of his fellow S-Class friend: Erza. "Requip: Heaven's wheel armour!"

As quickly as he requipped, the quicker he sent out his attacks, mainly using Blumenbatt and Circle Sword.

Dodging with ease, Gildarts side-stepped each spell, and even went so far as to stopping the attack- a flying sword- with his Prosthetic arm which he managed to secure back on to his arm.

"I didn't know a Mage like you could exist. But now that I do, I'm disappointed. You're literally stealing a fellow mages identity.." Gildarts said. "Honestly, If I could use one word to explain the thoughts on _your _kind, I'd say pitiful."

"_EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN, OLD MAN?!_" Oath roared, his eyes ablaze with fury. "_I AM SO NOT PITIFUL_!"

"You can't be serious," Gildarts tsked.

"You don't know me.. you don't know what I can do!" Oath warned. "Stage: _Kana Aruberōna_!"

Sealing his Fate,

Gildarts murdered Oath before he could take over his beloved daughters body. Blood seeping through his Fingers, Gildarts Clive stared pitifully at the boy, lifting his hand to his mouth. Licking away the thick, metallic liquid, the almond-haired man quietly uttered an apology:

"If you chose your words carefully.. you would of lived longer. Yet you threatened us Fairies and stupidly underestimated us all..

so for that,

have an agonizingly painful afterlife in Hell."


	24. Small message!

**Hi guys! I hope you're all okay. I haven't updated in a few days, and I'm going to just say that this story will have longer parts (hopefully). And I know that Lucy seems OP, but really.. she isn't? I'm not entirely sure how to explain this, but, with the Copying magic (Mimic Magic, I guess), I'll just explain how it is.**

**When using Copying Magic, it likes copies and duplicates the other power, and stores it away in a Mages body for further use. Basically, for example, if Lucy was fighting against anyone, she could use one of the powers she has memorized against her enemy or comrade.**

**That's all.**

**And to do with the fights, I'd like to say that this First strike, second strike, and "out!", is only the beginning of battles. I'm hoping that this story has at least over twenty parts, each to do with something that is the epilogue (basically).**

**Iroshiya fighting Mirou is like her way of getting payback, for what he did to her younger brother.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for how OOC some characters seem. I'll be editing some more things from now on.**

**And I would just like to say aswell, I **_**do **_**like Lisanna, it's just that she fit the role of one of the several villains in this story quite well so.. yeah. I do genuinely like Lisanna, she's a mini-matchmaker and basically ships Nalu so yeah**

**I'll try to post longer parts of Think Once, Think Again, so I hope you look forward to that w!**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and please feel free to comment your thoughts on it as for I would like to know if you like it or not! **

**Goodbye, and have a lovely weekend!**


	25. Iroshiya versus Mirou!

**Hey, guys! I hope you're all okay. I haven't updated in a while, and for that, I apologize. However, right now, I hope that this part makes up for the lateness.**

**We will be going straight into battle, Iroshiya against Mirou, Fairy Tail versus Bladed Hearts.**

**Obviously, I think that you all deserve at least a brief description of who this Mirou is. If you have or haven't heard of my wattpad, it's name is MostLikelyNalu, one of my stories includes the past of how Iroshiya and Mirou know each other. Please feel free to read them.**

**Basically, Mirou was Iroshiya's childhood friend, but he killed her younger brother Haru and attacked her after an outburst of Jealousy- which triggered her unbreakable desire to train so much. Her hate for Mirou basically fueled her need to avenge Haru.**

**Mirou has dark blue hair, like Navy/Cobalt blue, with dark-black eyes, onyx/charcoal black.**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy. The second to last fight of the First strike, second strike, and third strike (out) series. Thank you for all of the reviews so far, though some are a bit negative.. still, thanks.**

**Here we are.**

**Now: Iroshiya versus Mirou!**

**Finally, next: Lucy versus ****Master ****Zianna!**

* * *

(Iroshiya's POV):

* * *

Everyone was fighting, beams and lasers of magic flying through the air, each attacked filled with the need to avenge.

Much like how my magic had been used during my youth.

My eyes lingered on the injured, watching them struggle to crawl away from battle brought a sense of discomfort to my stomach. If Bladed Hearts had rendered them to this.. to being unable to reach out for help, let alone _move_, then who exactly were Fairy Tail facing?

Though I do not doubt my Guilds ability, it's just- I doubt our ability to keep calm. If we go on a rampage, we will use up all of our energy, and will most likely collapse.

And they are _counting _on us! The wounded.. the weak.. they have put their faith in us. And as Fairy Tail mages, we must prove to them that we are reliable.

Distracted by overthinking, It took me at least five minutes to notice that I was being approached by Mirou himself. A smug, arrogant smirk on his face, a hand on his hip.

"Mirou." I spat, swallowing the bile that bubbled up in my throat, as his name left my mouth. "What do you want?"

"My dear, dear Iroshiya. Is that how you should talk to someone who killed your comrades?" He taunted, cackling evilly as he watched me clench my fists. "No, it is not. What do you want, you asked? I want to finish my goal, that I never completed.. many years ago."

"Oh? And what was that goal, may I ask?" I said, fury burning through my eyes. _If he's going to say what I think he is.._

"To kill you, of course." He retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Though I do not regret murdering that pest, Haru, he was never my true target. Since the day we met, I loved how pure you were, and I couldn't wait to taint you.. I couldn't wait to spill your blood!"

"You was at least seven.. maybe eight years old when we became close," I deadpanned, giving him a blank stare. "You didn't know what spilling blood truly meant. To us, it meant getting a papercut, or a small blister."

"I implanted a Death/Chaos Dragons magic into my body, Iroshiya. Of _course _I would of known what it meant!" He yelled, pointing to the scar that was running from his elbow, to his wrist. "But the goal still must be reached. Bladed Hearts won't surrender until our main objectives are completed."

"We have reduced your Guild to nothingness," I said, gesturing to the heaps of limp bodies that lay upon each other. "The only ones left are you and your master. Soon, Lucy-san will take out the Master, and you will fall underneath my hands."

"What makes you so sure that you'll beat me, huh?!" Mirou growled, lunging forward, throwing a poorly aimed punch my way. "They died, who cares, I was the strongest! THEY MEANT _NOTHING _TO ME!"

Pausing in my tracks, I was almost sure that I stopped breathing for a second.

".._What_?" I slowly said, feeling an urge to slaughter the person right in front of me. "_WHAT_?! _WHY_ WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! A COMRADE IS A COMRADE! NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT!"

Grabbing my throat, Mirou lifted me off of the ground, his eyes narrowed to an almost intimidating size. "I'll make you regret talking to me in that way, Iroshiya."

Ripping apart the eyepatch that covered my left eye, I froze, struggling to pry away his hand that was squeezing my throat.

_No.._

"If I touch this artificial eye, it will reveal your past to just about everyone in this room.." He said. "It will replay Haru's death, over and over again.. until there is no sanity left in your body. Your fear will be feeding Bladed Hearts urge, _need_ to see you suffer!"

Tearing off my eyepatch, I was thrust into the past, before I could scream out, and I instantly succumbed to the darkness that washed away my consciousness.

* * *

_(Flashback)(Normal POV from then):_

* * *

_It was a bright, warm afternoon on the Third of July, and the sun was high in the skies, releasing rays of light down upon Magnolia._

_Currently, it was quarter past nine in the morning, and an important day for a special mage of Fairy Tail._

_Iroshiya Isis Heartfilia was turning five, and her younger brother Haru Levin Heartfilia, was turning two._

_Playing together, in the Gardens of the Heartfilia Mansion, they were oh so unaware of the dangers that would soon hit them. So innocent, and pure, and naive.._

_Giggling, they chased after each other, playing a fair game of tag._

_Pausing for a second, they look ahead of themselves, as Mirou approached, stomping his feet across the ground._

_"Mirou-kun!" Iroshiya whistled, waving her hands energetically in the air, beckoning him over. "Mirou-kun, it's my birthday!"_

_"Happy Birthday," Mirou said, faking a smile, as he sped up his walk to reach his best friend. "Happy birthday, to both of you."_

_"Arigatou~!" Iroshiya purred, winking at him. "Mirou-kun, did you wanna play? we'll play. We were playing tag!"_

_"No, Iroshiya," Mirou said, snappily. "I didn't come here to play such foolish games."_

_".. Wha-? Mirou-kun..? don't be a big meanie!" Iroshiya retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. "If you're going to be a meanie, I'll tell Gray-sama!"_

_"Gray-sama this, Gray-sama that.. I don't care! Why can't you just understand that you are mine, and you are to forget about that wretched boy?!" Mirou shouted furiously, pushing Iroshiya to the ground, letting his uncontrollable anger get the best of him._

_Bouncing, as she crashed to the floor, Haru gasped as he rushed over to his older sister._

_Sending Mirou the worst glare that he could muster, which wasn't exactly in the least bit intimidating, Haru pushed Mirou back and helped Iroshiya back up._

_"That is enough!" Iroshiya said, with an exasperated sigh, as if she had given up. "You.. you've treated me so badly these past few weeks.. and I don't know why! Even Haru-chan has been given the cold shoulder by you..! But I won't stand for it _**any** _longer!_"

_"Un! Leave us alone!" Haru agreed, with a heavy nod of the head._

_"Shut.. UP!" Mirou roared, using his dark, despicable magic, to blast Haru away._

_And in fact, that is what he did. He forced his magic to completely destroy Haru, sending the young, three year old boy crashing into the Statue of an Angel, which was kept in the Gardens of their home. The sound of numerous bones cracking came to Iroshiya's sensitive, heightened hearing, due to her Dragon Slayer Magic, and she ran over to him as quickly as her little legs would allow her to._

_"HARU-CHAN!" She screamed in absolute horror, seeing his body twitch, bones sticking through his skin. "Oh my.. Haru-chan! Hold on! I'll get help- just don't close your eyes!"_

_"I can't hold on.." Haru whispered, his eyes becoming dull, lifeless. "Onee-san.. it hurts.."_

_"H-Haru.." Iroshiya whimpered, sadly, as she pulled him into her lap. "Haru, please,"_

_"B-But.. it's okay.. right?.. because.. because I can... watch over you.." Haru said. "Oh.. onee-san.. why is it so dark?"_

_"Haru! HARU! Stay with me, Haru, don't you dare close your eyes!" Iroshiya yelled, tears streaming down her face, blood staining her clothes. _

_But he was limp, long gone._

_"I love you, be a good onee-san," Haru mumbled in one breath, letting his grasp on life slip for one last time._

_And he was beyond saving._

* * *

(Iroshiya's POV):

* * *

Over and over again it played, leaving my mind in a mess. Memories stuck on replay..

I had thought that after some years.. maybe, with all the training I went through- it would be a distraction from the pain that weighed my heart down..

And I still remember Haru's words to this day. He was such an intelligent toddler, even if he was just three. I didn't know how to react after the nightmares came.. but his words,

_"I love you, be a good onee-san,"_

His words kept me going. I hear his voice, in my times of despair, telling me to continue in life and be happy for my loved ones who unfortunately passed. It's almost as if he knows how I feel- even in heaven. But now, now that I am older.. I still hear the special words,

_"It's okay.. right? Because.. because I can.. watch over you,"_

And now, what is this feeling? It wasn't sadness, no. Nor was it misery..

"_I'm going to be a star, one day," Haru had said one day, out of the blue, to me. "And I will be a star with Leo-san!"_

I _moved _on.. finally.

I _finally _moved on. How long has it been? Almost fifteen years?! And all that I had to do.. was remember.. he is watching over me. He is helping me move on.

I just know he would say: _"Don't be an idiot, onee-san! It's been fifteen years, and I would think by now you'd get over it. I'm over it. I'm up here, watching you progress, with a smile. Because you have your nakama to help you get through it. Isn't that what you kept telling me?"_

I suppose that time isn't going to wait for me to move forward, if I keep looking back.

Waking up from my trance, I faced Mirou with an unbreakable sensation, a tingling sensation that sent Bravery coursing through my veins, and had my magic itching to be used.

"I will never look back and never move forward, just because of what happened in the Past, Mirou. You can't use that against, when my sole purpose.. as a Mage of Fairy Tail, is to help my Nakama move forward." I said, in quite a haughty tone. "It is now your weakness, yes? Knowing that you can't use that against me.."

"S-Shutup!" He lunged again, and with a fist covered in black flames, scorched some of my skin. "You're mine, Iroshiya! MINE!"

Leaping back, I remembered just how familiar this was. It was almost like a sense of Deja vu, hearing that Lucy was burned by flames..

But if there was one thing I hated- it was being held back..

Being told what to do..

Being _used_.

"_NOBODY_ OWNS ME!" I roared, slamming my hands on the ground, Celestial Magic spreading around the perimeter as I charged my energy. "**SOLAR IMPACT!**"

Watching him as he was thrown back and forth, in swirl of Golden light, I felt that the Goal I had wanted to complete for years finally be achieved.

Avenge Haru..

"It's pitiful, really.. you knew _nothing _of a Fairies true strength..

and so you had to face your fate head on.."


	26. Lucy versus Master Zianna & Atsuko

**Hi babes I hope you're all okay. I haven't updated in a few like months or weeks idk, and I'm going to just say that this story will have longer parts (hopefully). And I know that Lucy seems OP, but really.. she isn't? I'm not entirely sure how to explain this, but, with the Copying magic (Mimic Magic, I guess), it boosts her power.. I'll just explain how it is cos I really can't be asked to deal with the backlash bc of how I portrayed Lucy's character loooooooool**

**BTW i like the ending of this even though it's a bit dumb lmao it's legitimately rare that I'm super duper impressed by my works even though I like my works :}**

**When using Copying Magic, it likes copies and duplicates the other power, and stores it away in a Mages body for further use. Basically, for example, if Lucy was fighting against anyone, she could use one of the powers she has memorized against her enemy or comrade. Say, like, she copied Juvia's magic? And like stored it away in her magic power system I guess, then later on, she would be able to use it too. Somewhat like Cloning Power Magic or some shit like that**

**I forgot the definition behind it and came up with this bc I have a poor memory, plz help**

**That's all.**

**And to do with the fights, I'd like to say that this First strike, second strike, and "out!", is only the beginning of battles. I'm hoping that this story has at least over twenty parts, each to do with something that is the epilogue (basically).**

**also I realised that Mirou may have died in the other battle, but just as a spoil, don't expect it to be the last of him**

**He's gonna be a sort of catalyst (a bad one tho) for something to do with future battles which will eventually lead to the end of this story and then also here's some WONDERFUL news that I thought of not so long ago**

**I'm contemplating whether to create a sequel or not, depends when I finish this one and the exact ending. Because it'll have to link to this in some sort of way (that's how i see it but it's cool if others don't idk bye) so maybe it'll have something to do with a second generation idkkkkkkkkkk**

**btw Iroshiya fighting Mirou is like her way of getting payback, for what he did to her younger brother**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for how OOC some characters seem. I'll be editing some more things from now on. AND I KNOW THERE'S A LOT OF OC'S BUT**

**plz can u just put up with it for now :(?**

**I may also be making a story (another one) soon about Yukiro (Yuko) and Iroshiya's relationship which also leads up to so many things to do with ships in modern magic au **

**And I would just like to say aswell, I **_**do **_**like Lisanna, it's just that she fit the role of one of the several villains in this story quite well so.. yeah. I do genuinely like Lisanna, she's a mini-matchmaker, she's beautiful and kind, and basically ships Nalu so yeah, I do like her. Plus, she's the sister of Mirajane, who's like my sixth favoruite FT character ever. I couldn't bring myself to hate her (but I can bring myself to kinda dislike NaLi loooooooool).**

**I'll try to post longer parts of Think Once, Think Again, so I hope you look forward to that dearies**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and please feel free to comment your thoughts on it as for I would like to know if you like it or not loooool**

**Goodbye, and have a lovely weekend babes**

* * *

**Now: ****STRIKE****OUT****! Lucy versus ****Master**** Zianna ****&amp; Atsuko!**

* * *

_**(Normal POV):**_

* * *

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Lucy's eyes narrowed in concentration as she focused on using offensive spells to wipe out the rows of Bladed Heart mages that seemed to be crowding around her old friends.

The guilds were holding up well, but those who had already participated in battle were resting. Gray and Juvia were moved to one side, holding Silver protectively in their arms.

Mirajane and Erza leant against each other, panting, as they watched everyone else battle.

Gajeel and Levy waiting with Rena, as the Light Dragon Slayer rested on the makeshift bed that was on the floor.

"So, you're the girl who seems to be madly in love with Minato-kun."

Turning around, Lucy lowered her guard, if only by a little bit, as she observed the midnight-blue haired woman striding over to her, a hand on the hip.

Involuntarily blushing, Lucy cleared her throat to speak. "I'm not madly in love with Minato. I'm just his.. friend."

"Are you sure that your heart agrees with that statement?" The bluenette asked, her light blue eyes becoming soft. "I felt like that after the breakup, you know. I was still hopelessly in love, but then.. I got over it."

"You mean, you got over the fact that you abandoned your son with a man who is incapable of being alone- due to the fact that Zeta was killed right _infront of his eyes_?" Lucy replied, eyebrows raised. "And I pick up that you truly do not care about that."

"Ding ding ding! Correct." Master Zianna said, cackling evilly, the sound drilling into Lucy's ears. "Minato.. he was too focused on showering Zeta with love.. he was too focused on training so that he could protect our family. I was strong enough..!"

"Surely.. the fact that he was training to protect his family would be a good thing- why _aren't_ you happy? That's a good thing. What if you one day was diagnosed with MDS, and could no longer fight. Wouldn't you be happy that at least someone close to you has the ability to use magic?" Lucy retorted. "You're deluded by hate for the man who you used to love, right?"

"How can you say that? Aren't _you_?!" Zianna screeched, anger coursing through her veins. "Weren't you driven by hate, weren't _you _the one who wanted revenge on Fairy Tail?!"

"Tch, this in't about me." Lucy ground out, clicking her tongue in lack of patience for her foe. "Yes, I _was _driven by hate, but then I remembered how Master Makarov took me in when I needed it the most. I remembered how I made so many good friends here, in Fairy Tail. I can ignore the people who dislike me, it's as easy as that. However, unlike you, I am not forming a Guild, sending my teammates to murder _my nakama_, in retaliation."

Left speechless, Zianna did the only thing she could at that moment in time. Bringing up her hand, she punched Lucy in the face so hard, the blonde-haired girls head flew to the side. Hearing the sound of a "clap", everyone stopped what they were doing momentarily, curiousity taking over.

Wiping blood away from her mouth, with the back of her hand, Lucy stared back at Zianna. "Is that all you've got, _girl?_"

Summoning a weapon from her Weapons Space, Lucy charged forward, hitting Zianna with the brunt end of her spear. Grunting in pain, the Master of Bladed Hearts clutched her stomach.

Fury coursed through Zianna's veins, summoning a Lance from her own Weapons Space.

Anger and Zeal fueled Lucy's determination to bring her friends to their great, destined salvation.

Swords clashed and sparked, the battle between Lucy and Master Zianna was truthfully quite darkly beautiful. Being in sync with each other, it was interesting to watch how two of the most strongest mages to be known by Guilds fought, yet it was frightening because of the amount of power that emitted from the two. Lucy's aura was golden yellow and jet black, the two overlapping each other. Zianna's was silver and blood red.

It flared and fluncuated at points when their weapons collided, spreading and creeping through the cracks of broken down Fairy Tail.

Deciding to tinge the fight, a silver haired boy walked in the middle of it. He stood by Zianna's side, resting his arm on her head.

"Atsuko.." Zianna panted, dropping her weapon to the floor, her eyes widening surprise at Lucy's expressionless face. "Charge up."

"As you wish, my lady." The boy complied without so much as a mutter of protest, energized Zianna with Black Lightning magic.

It flickered around her body and made the visible signs of stress, fatigue and tire, vanish from her face.

Her posture became straighter, her grin even more confident, and her eyes even more narrowed.

"Cloning magic.. isn't it just _handy_?" Zianna said. "This time, I swear, you're going down."

"Dear _mavis,_ you're oblivious.." Lucy retorted, rolling her eyes.

They began the same battle but instead replaced their weapons with Magic spells.

Zianna started the fight first.

"**Black Lightning: Piercing Bolt!**" She yelled.

Several rays of lightning attacked Lucy, all in a flurry, too quick for Lucy to stop and fight back.

She grunted in pain but absorbed the magic, unimpressed with the blisters that formed on her arms.

"**Fire Poison Dragon Wing Attack!**" Lucy yelled back.

The attack of a plum, blood-red tinted vortex swept Zianna up in one go, throwing her back and forth until she couldn't even stand.

It seemed like an easy win for Lucy, and the Legal Guilds were on the verge of cheering. However, they realised the truth of the situation, as Zianna got back up.

* * *

_**(Lucy's POV):**_

* * *

I sensed an awakening, something that stirred deep within the back of my mind..

I carefully, cautiously watched Zianna's movements..

Her height had grown, she had darker blue eyes, near enough turned black. Her thick, hip-length hair was becoming longer and silver.. it reached the floor. Horns, that curved downwards, becoming crimson..

"Could this be.. her true form..?" I asked myself, eyes wide.

"_**I am Zianna Shikaosu, the Demon of Destruction. This is my etherious form.. in which, I will be able to destroy you.**_" Her voice boomed all over the building. "**What about your true form, Miss. Heartfilia?**"

"I don't have an etherious form," I said. "I can defeat you without the help of Etherion infused into my body."

"**You won't be saying that when I beat you to a pulp.**" Zianna retorted, malice lacing her words.

I re-equipped into my Dragon Avenger armour, which was one of my top three strongest.

Midnight Blue scales which formed a.. top thing that covered most of my body, but left a portion of my stomach uncovered. I had elbow length black gloves on, and knee-high black socks on. Replacing my skirt, jeans tucked into sturdy golden combat heels came on. I had shoulder armour on, though attatched to it was a long gold cape, and in my hands two twin bladed sword.

"That isn't going to _scare _me. I've been through the same situation over and over again, people have said that exact thing to me at least fifty times in the space of two months." I grumbled, angrily. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled the air.. "**Aagar Yeris**."

_Aagar Yeris, a spell which encases the enemy in a Glass Cage, negating magic infused into the box._

"You can't keep a demon in a cage!" Zianna said, starting up her irritating cackling again. "**Yssir Zumomo!**"

"**Regulus Impact!**" My spell had directly hit her in the face, scorching a bit of skin off. Smoke and flames blinded my vision, so I couldn't see the upcoming danger.

Suddenly, her hands were around my throat, lifting me high into the air.

Darkness quickly filled my vision, and despite my thrashing about, my attempts to escape her grip..

There was no sign of light.

* * *

_**(Normal POV):**_

* * *

**I**t was almost as if time had stopped. Seeing the powerful, great Stellar Mage succumb to death, had shook Fairy Tail. They held their breaths, waiting for a sign of life.

However, when Lucy's body slumped to the floor, they released that breath.

They (Mainly the Slayers) couldn't even hear her breath.

"N-No.. that's not right. Lu-chan can't.. c-can't be dead," Levy tried to delude herself into thinking her best friend was sleeping, but.. "Come on, Lu-chan, wake up."

"Levy.." Gajeel placed a hand on his mates shoulder, slowly shaking his head, silently breaking the news. "Bunny Girl is dead."

"S'Funny," Zianna said, kicking Lucy in the ribs, smirking as she watched her enemies motionless body roll around. "Who would've thought that the Queen of Draconia would be defeated by the Demon of Destruction.."

Something moved, and Natsu's gaze moved over to Lucy's twitching body. A light glow had surrounded it, and a smirk began to curl at her lips.

He raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. _She's been faking it all along,_ he thought.

A gigantic, shadow-like claw came out from the floor, crushing Zianna in it's iron clutch.

Lucy arose from the floor, quite literally too, she was hovering or something.

"Did you _really _think that I would die today? Let alone be killed by some_thing _like you?" Lucy asked, angrily. "I am the Queen of Draconia for a reason.."

"W-What? How?! How are you still alive- I, I choked you!" Zianna roared, her etherious form slowly disappearing. "My power!"

"Unfortunately for you," Lucy whispered in Zianna's ear, in a creepy, sweetly satanic tone. "_My power eradicates your type._"

Without so much as a thought of mercy, Lucy held out her hand, and clenched it, the giant shadow one seeming controlled by the Draconian Queen herself. Master Zianna's body was squeezed until it made a pop and cracking sound, blood splattering just about everywhere. The whole of Fairy Tail matched the Red Sea- that much blood was spilled to compare it to such a vast thing.

* * *

The fight was brutal, but it definitely wasn't the end. Nobody had bothered to wash the blood off of their skin- to them, it was a symbol that implied "_We defeated Bladed Hearts_" to everyone.

Atsuko had eventually made his appearance, but was lingering. He was surveying the mages of Fairy Tail, from afar..

It was only select few who acknowledged his presence, yet did nothing about it.

"You actually defeated her," Atsuko said, as he crept up behind Lucy.

"Indeed I did." She mused, a pensive expression on her face. "I'll be assuming correctly when I say that you want a fight, right?"

"Bravo.. correct, Mrs. Heartfilia." Atsuko replied, with a bright smile. "I'll kill you in vengeance for taking my girlfriends life."

"Well. Alright." Lucy didn't care about his attempt to intimidate her, she just wanted to end this war.. even if it was the last thing she did.

It was just Lucy, Natsu, Yukiro, and Iroshiya standing. Gray and Juvia left to take Silver to a safer place, Mirajane and Erza had passed out long ago, Levy and Gajeel were tending to Rena's wounds, and everyone else was either passed out or dead.

Feeling an overwhelming urge to protect Lucy, Natsu suddenly ran between the fight and socked Atsuko right in the jaw. Whilst the Black Lightning mages face flew up a bit, Lucy used Natsu a vault, and done a regulus kick to Atsuko's head. He flew back a bit, but struck back.

"**Black Lightning: Roar!**" Much like an Iron Dragon slayers roar, a grey/silvery beam of lightning attacked Lucy and Natsu with extreme impact.

The two mages who had once been enemies, absorbed the magic, then paused. Natsu collapsed, unable to hold such magic in his system. Lucy moved the Fire Dragon Slayer to the side, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the hand which formerly had a Fairy Tail insignia on it.

"It's my fight, idiot." Lucy mumbled.

Transforming her arms into swords of Ice, she bonked Atsuko on the head, very hardly, and repetitively, until he dropped to the floor in pain. Then she stepped on his face- her heels digging into his eyes, causing him to let out cries and cries of sheer horror.

Sending magic to her legs, she stomped on his head, manically grinning as a sickening crunch came to her ears. He was half dead before, but now there was no coming back.

"Don't fuck around with me, Bladed Hearts." She sent a final message to the end. "_You mess with my friends, you mess with me. You mess with me, you're fucking history._"


	27. Chapter 4-- Aftermath

**hey**

**Iroshiya here :]/**

**I hope you all had a good christmas and got everything you wanted, I did..**

**Also, I'm feeling high, Incendium is one of my actual, like seriously, favourite stories ever and it's been updated. Do you even understand how much that means to me? I literally love it**

**I'd probably kms if I didn't have it**

**and Remedy! i love it **

**and Between the Lines, I love that too, but I'll be honest and just say that Incendium is probably my second favourite out of all the stories I've read (books irl and on here, wattpad, deviant, blah blah blah)**

**the first is Mythical Creatures, i could honestly go on about it for hours without breaks, I could read it over and over again. that's how great it is.**

**and Emotionless is one of my favourite stories :]**

**like I'm being legit, sorry if it seems unfair but honestly, I've read over at least 20 stories and sometimes it seems like only half of them appeal to me**

**but lets just talk about the recent chapters of the manga right now. IT'S BEEN AMAZING OMF**

**FUCKING NEWS THAT JUST RELEASED**

**WE (WELL SOME) FANS (SOME, AGAIN) GOT THE THEORIES ALL WRONG. LAYLA ISN'T A DRAGON (I THOUGHT I GOT IT RIGHT BUT OH WELL, I HAD THIS FEELING THAT IT WASN'T RIGHT LOOOOOL) BUT SHE SENT THE SEVEN DRAGONS SLAYERS INTO THE FUTURE.. SORTA. THOUGH IT DOESN'T SAY WHY IGNEEL AND THEM LOT DISAPPEARED ON X777, NOW I'M KINDA INTERESTED WHY THEY LEFT AND IF THEY ARE LINKED TO LAYLA ANYWAYS**

**btw this part may be a little short**

**so before I like explode from excitement, here's another part of Think Once, Think again my friends**

**enjoy~**

* * *

_**(Normal POV):**_

* * *

** T**he aftermath of such a battle was.. well, different. There was a sudden feeling of overwhelming, shared depression between the members of Fairy Tail.

With the amount of deaths and injuries, it was clear that they would need to start recruiting members again.

Mirajane suffered the loss of Elfman and Evergreen, so she was in the corner, silent. Thinking over the memories she made with her brother, and her friendly rival.

Master Makarov was totalling the amount of money he'd have to fork up to get the Guild fixed again, not that he really minded, considering this was _war_ they just went through..

Everyone else was mourning over their dead friends, or helping lift the wounded to what was even left of the infirmary.

Lucy was watching over all of this, her eyes cold. _Weird, _she thought. _Why is it that all I feel is emptiness?_

Suddenly feeling hot, she blinked, black dots slowly filling her vision. Swaying on her feet, Lucy felt herself falling, and the last thing she heard was Levy's voice calling out to her.

When Lucy woke up, it was darker than usual. Maybe around six, seven in the evening?

She recognised where she was instantly. Her apartment.. and the Nymphs were surrounding her bed. Minato was sleeping beside her, weirdly enough.

She didn't feel her heart skip a beat when she looked at him, nor did she feel butterflies. Wow. Whatever happened during sex with Minato.. it wasn't her. She knows it wasn't.

"Good _lord,_" Lucy groaned, rubbing her bleary eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out, from overexertion." Flames replied, giving her a concerned glance. "Your magic levels dropped down to six percent, which is not even half of your magic amount. Ah, why do you always work so hard?"

"I was fighting all day.." Lucy murmured. "Wait, six percent? That's.. really low. And I had to fight with almost everything I had! I'll admit, on behalf of all the Guilds, Bladed Hearts gave us a run for our money. They were.. maybe as strong as Tartarus, if not a tad bit weaker."

"Yes, Hime," Waves said. "We worked hard to get it back up to it's normal level. Minato-kun used his Magic to help control your.. overactive Fire Magic."

"Is that why he's passed out beside me?" Lucy asked, quietly.

Flames nodded, then began waking the Ice Devil Slayer, by shaking his shoulder.

Minato stirred, groaning as he did wake up.

"L-Lucy!" He gasped, suddenly wide awake. "You're okay! That's a relief.."

"I'm fine, thank you for helping me recover." Lucy said, a soft smile on her face. _I can't love you. _"Flames, can you run me a bath?"

"Hai." Flames went into the Bathroom and turned on the hot tap, preparing a bath for his Queen. "Waves and I will be going out to get dinner.. what do you want?"

"I'll just have some special fried rice.. and noodles, thank you." Lucy replied.

"Stir fry for us two!" Aria and Elvira cheered, waving their hands in the air excitedly.

"I'll have the same as Lucy." Minato said.

Waves took all of the dinner down, in a notepad, then stepped outside of the door. Flames shortly followed after him, bidding farewell.

Aria and Elvira were the only ones left in the room, and Lucy had no idea what to say.

"Aria, will you wash my hair for me? My body aches, but I think the bath should do something to soothe my muscles." Lucy said.

"Yeah," Aria helped Lucy get up, and then, that was it.

* * *

_**(Lucy's POV):**_

* * *

I rested in the Bath, thinking over these past few days, years even.

Ah, everything went so.. complicated, the day Lisanna came back.

Bladed Hearts fought us.. I fought Natsu, Minerva, Lisanna.. I've had sex with a boy who I realised I don't love, I've become one of the strongest mages in Fiore.. before I was just your regular old Lucy. Celestial Mage.. curvy.. Fairy Tail mage.. a typical teenaged girl with far too many dreams to complete.

I feel bad, truthfully, because it was.. a (once) sealed away form that made me want to be with Minato. We didn't mate, we had sex, there's a small difference. One would be that he would have to put a mark on my neck, like a symbol of his element or his existence, and the second would be that it'd have to occur at least three days after the Dragon Mating Season began.

I smelt Elvira's scent on him, to be honest, when he laying beside me. I always wondered why she wanted him to take her out, in the first place.

"Aria.. they love each other, don't they?" I asked, with a smile.

".. If you want the truth.. Elvira was mad the day she found out you and Minato had sex. She cried and refused to leave her room for at least six hours.. but then he spoke to her, and everything was okay. They kissed and made up, that's how simple it was." Aria replied, in a quiet tone. "She was scared to tell you that she loved him because I mean- let's face it, you were both very compatible.."

"I love him, but only as a friend. That wasn't me, I'm telling you, who seduced Minato. I've seen him as a good friend since the start." I said, shrugging when Aria glared at me. "If he loved me then I'm flattered, but I don't see him in that way. I killed his childhood love without any consideration for the pleads of mercy she gave."

"Do you still have feelings for Natsu Dragneel, then?" Aria asked, suddenly. "You.. I know you, Lucy, you could love Minato in a romantic way if it wasn't for the lingering thoughts on your bond with Natsu."

"I could love Minato in a romantic way, you're right, but I'm not going to let myself do that. I'd rather let Elvira have her happiness, Nymphs only find love once in their lives." I replied, staring at my reflection in the clear bath water.

Aria sighed, continuing to wash my hair. Oh yeah, I forgot about how long it was. It's reaching my hips, the highlights haven't slowly faded, and it's in wonderful condition. Weird.

The Air Nymph then opened up the Bathroom door, squeaking in shock when Minato showed himself, his hand lifted up slightly to show that he was about to knock. Looking up at him, I smiled.

"Let's not fall in love, ne?" I said, sweetly.

* * *

_**(Minato's POV):**_

* * *

When Lucy said that to me, my heart swelled up. Did she know about Elvira and I? Or did she genuinely fall out of love with me.. if she was in love with me in the first place?

Smiling back at her, I nodded my head. "Un. Let's."

When I walked out of our bedroom, I saw Elvira leaning against her bedroom door, in one of my shirts.

I loved her. I loved _her_.

Of course, I will never forget what intimacy Lucy and I shared, because that was quite frankly magical, but I've loved Elvira for a long time.

"Does she know?" Elvira asked, her lime-green hip length hair swaying with each step she made closer to me. "I hope she isn't mad."

"No, I think she's happy for us. I don't think we, Lucy and I, had a future together.. anyway." I said, wrapping my arms around her. She giggled, resting her head against my chest. "If it's bothering you, maybe you should speak to her? Ever since Lucy and I had sex you've been avoiding her like the plague."

"Well, why wouldn't I? The person I liked had sex with my best friend. It's a bit weird." Elvira said, pouting. "I'll speak to her in a minute. I don't want to seem like a perv, walking in whilst she's bathing."

"I'm not bathing."

Jumping up, Elvira unlatched herself from, turning around in surprise. Lucy was standing by the lounge door, her arms folded against her chest. I gulped, hoping she didn't have an angered reaction to my relationship.

"I've said this way too much, really, but it wasn't me when Minato and I had sex. It was definitely one of my forms.. I don't seduce my friends, that's wrong. If you've liked each other from the start.. or whatever, then you should of got together, I mean, why was you even afraid of my reaction? I don't control you two. Do whatever you want. If it makes you happy, then I'm happy. I'm fine with it." Lucy said, rolling her eyes when Elvira ran into her arms. "You don't need to cry, baka."

I laughed, mouthing a "thank you" to Lucy.

We should have more people like her in the world.

More people who're accepting..

* * *

_**(Normal POV):**_

* * *

** S**ome hours after the Drama at Lucy's home cleared, night drew nearer. Minato and Elvira were resting on the Couch, in front of the Lacrima TV, Flames and Lucy were cooking dinner, Waves and Aria were out back in the Pool- it was a perfect scene.

But the fact that they escaped war was still heavy in the air.. the amount of destruction caused was simply surreal, hitherto, part of Magnolia, Fiore, was once a beautiful country. But now.. it was a complete and utter _wreck_. The King and Princess of Fiore had already donated billions of jewels to get the place fixed up, as soon as possible too, because of the amount of Magnolian citizens that became homeless due to the fight.

Lucy sighed, sorting out the different sets of dinners out for her friends and room-mates. She sensed inevitable danger coming their way..

Suddenly, there was a flurry of knocking on the house door.

Putting down the stirring spoon, she walked over to the door. She pulled it open, and before she could even protest, handcuffs were snapped on her wrist.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you're hereby placed under arrest for the destruction of the Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia, _and _the Beach. Whatever you have to say will be heard in court." A rune knight said, leading her out of the house. "You have been charged twenty five billion jewels for the offence."

Escorting Lucy out of her home, only one thought remained in her mind.

_Surely, I'm not the only one being named responsible for a battle that included six Guilds against an enemy Guild.. right?_


	28. Aftermath (2)!

**HI GUYS**

**It's been like ten hundred years. but i'm back. and i'll be posting on this website the stories from my wattpad, because why not? you'll get to see how my writing changed from then to now. I mean, in my opinion, my grammar's gotten better..**

**before it was embarrassing. the first story i did was a lemon too so lol it's a bit odd**

**happy late birthday to me, I'm officially 14.. hoorah? It was on the 20th of Feb loool**

**I'm so annoyed right now, I literally haven't been able to catch up with anything in ages**

**I was teaching english, literally, and it's a new, kinda odd experience because if you're that fluent you might think "why don't they get it already" to them (i didn't but ya know)) so yeah.**

**ANYWAYS. NaLu/ Yukiro x Lucy brotp ahead **

**ANYWAYS! Here's a new part and new chapter- aftermath + reason of war (1).**

* * *

**I**t had officially been twelve hours since Lucy was taken into the Magic Council's prison.

Shackles on her wrists, Lucy banged her cuffs against the Cell bars.

"LET ME OUT! HEY, WHERE'S THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO SHOULD BE PROSECUTED?! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the empty, cold corridors, and the sound of clanking metal ringing in her ears.

Hearing no response, she growled in frustration, falling back on her butt. Looking at the Cell in front of her, she sniffed the air, frowning when a familiar scent of Ash, Fire and Wood.

"Don't sound too happy about me being here too." Natsu bitterly said, showing his face in the Darkness. "I can't believe this! I didn't even ask for a fight. None of us did.."

"We saved Magnolia from it's end, and this is what they repay us in? Damn solitude? Bunch of sophisticated pricks, I swear." Lucy remarked, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't just me, or _us_, this is absolute bullshit. I'm calling it as bullshit."

Unbeknownst to them, a camera was watching and recording every single word that came out of their mouths. Lucy blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face, raising an eyebrow when the Fire Dragon Slayer watched her every move.

"She's in there," A voice grunted, breaking the two prisoners out of their reverie. "The one of the left, bring er' to the boss, alright? Don't be long."

"Don't need ta' tell me twice." Another voice said back, in an equally as tired, bored tone.

Lucy straightened her position, going rigid. A hand reached out in the darkness, and the jingling of keys came to their ears.

Natsu clenched his fist, attemtping to send some magic to it; so that he was able to light up the dim cell. So he was able to see that Lucy wasn't being hurt.

"You're coming with me, blondie. D'ya understand?" The second man ordered, roughly grabbing Lucy by her thick hair. "No questions asked. Let's go."

And so, Natsu watched as Lucy was lead away by a man clothed in all black, and unidentified (most likely to be) enemy.

* * *

_(Lucy's POV):_

* * *

** B**y the time we reached wherever I was needed, I was surrounded by a group of six men and two women. Pushed over to a bed which resembled an operating bed, I soon found myself held down by tight, gorilla skin straps.

Turning my head, painfully, to the side, I stared at the nearest person.

"What's happening?" I asked. "Why, uh, am I _strapped _to a bed? S'bit weird."

"Lucy Heartfilia, right?" A womens voice replied, glancing at me with her mysterious, dull-blue eyes. "Ah.. the precious Dragon Queen. It's rare you find someone as powerful these days."

"What do you need with me? If you wanted to chat, you could've easily taken me without a hassle. My wrists ache, them shackles were a bit tight." I said, in a blank tone. "Is there something you need, hm?"

"You contain very, _very _dark magic inside of you. Therefore, we have all the right to suspect that you have ties to Zeref, Acnologia to say to the least. We will be taking that darkness away, think of it as a favour." The women said, smirking evilly.

"No.. no, that isn't a favour. I need it to balance my magic out." I retorted, a bit shakily. "Don't. You don't know what you could set off by doing that!"

"We know all about Dragon Royalty.. but now, we want to know about the true, first ruler. Who was he/she? Where were they born? And you're going to tell." She fingered a whip in a rather threatening way, but it did nothing to set adrenaline in. "I'll count down from twenty, and if each number you refuse to tell me about the secret behind the Royalty.. I'll strike you. Comprende?"

I shook my head- but I doubt she cared. In an instant, she was mercilessly whipping me, my screams all over the place. There was no way I'd let her know how I carried the Family Line- it.. it'd be betrayal. After all these years too.. she wouldn't be happy.

I had to give into torture.

I'm not betraying anyone else.

* * *

_(Natsu's POV):_

* * *

** S**he hadn't stopped screaming for the past hour now. Damn, did she have a set of lungs on her.

But it didn't matter, well, I was worried. _VERY_. I just wanted to know what was going on, what was causing her to scream so much. I could barely pick up any words on the conversation, but I heard "secret" and "first ruler".

After what seemed like ages, the screaming stopped, and my heart stopped thudding. There was a sudden flurry of footsteps, and grunting, then another thump. A dangerous thump.

When I lifted my head up, Lucy was asleep, leaning not so comfortably against the Cell bars.

Wait- why was I so worried? Didn't Lisanna say that it was wrong to think about Lucy?

"_Natshuuuu!_"

Brightening up, I turned around to see that it was Happy (quite obviously) whispering my name from the barred window, right above me.

"Happy!" I cheered, happily. "You came for me!"

"Well, I actually came with Miako and Glade to get Lushi, but.. yeah! I still came for you, Natshu!" Happy said, with a cute grin. "We need to hurry. The Guards normally are trained to sense different magics, right?"

"I don't know, Happy, but hurry up!" I retorted. "We'll need to grab Lucy and get back to the Guild. She was tortured, I think?"

"Oh no, Lushi!" His ears flattened against his head- showing just how upset he was.

After a few seconds, the Cuffs on my wrist had been unlocked, and.. we were sprinting out of the Magic Council.

Like the usual, unproffesional people we are.

* * *

_(Normal POV):_

* * *

** B**ack at the Guild, news had reached quite quickly that Lucy was arrested. Most had suspected that it was a Lullaby situation, people pinning other problems down on people who were at the scene were the ones being punished.

Sitting at a stool by the Bar, Levy nervously bit her lip, eyes darting around Fairy Tail.

"Gihi. Don't worry about Bunny girl, she's gonna be fine.. well, probably." Gajeel said to his girlfriend, giving her a grin when she glanced at him with her olive eyes. "Flamebrain's with her but I doubt she'll let whatever he says get to her.. she's changed."

"Gajeel.. thanks." Levy mumbled, her cheeks flaring up. "But.. I can't will myself enough to believe you. We haven't had an explanation, you and I both know that Lu-chan is more than capable of breaking out."

"We're all worrying here. The more you think about it, the more you'll stress yourself out." Gray said, as he walked over with Juvia by his side. "Let's just hope-"

The doors were slammed open, with a loud bang, dust rising from the old wooden floors of the Guild. Behind the dust, it was revealed that Natsu was standing by the doors, holding Lucy to his chest.

What came more as a shock to the Guild, was that Natsu had red puffy eyes.. and wide eyes.

"G-Guys.." Natsu started, his voice shaky and uncontrolled. "I-I can't hear her breathing.. and she's r-really hurt..!"

Lucy was curled up, eyes closed. Blood trickled down her head, blotches of the red liquid stained her clothes. Her skin had become scarily pale, and lips blue.

Immediately running over, Minato carefully held his friends face in his hands. Bringing his ear over her heart, then her mouth, he let out a whimper of sadness.

There was a heavy silent throughout the Guild, until Master Makarov broke through it. He barked orders, left and right. This time, they were hoping to save Lucy.

Miako and Glade flew over, holding each other.

"P-Please save her!" Miako sniffled, using a paw to wipe away her tears. "If Lucy.."

Gasping loudly, Lucy forced herself out of Natsu's arms, falling to the Floor. Coughing up blood, her eyes were wide as she desparately sucked up the air she could get. Weakly lifting her head up, her eyes rolled all over the place.

"Lucy! Lucy, are you okay?!" Levy asked, running over with tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

"L-L-" Lucy tried to form her words, but instead only panicked further. After a few minutes, it was clear that she began to hyperventilate. "S-She-"

Soon, she passed out, and was carried to the Infirmary. Natsu, however, was still in a state of shock and had to be taken into the Infirmary too. The rest of Fairy Tail watched on, though one thought remained-

_What _exactly had gone on?!

* * *

_(Timeskip, later in the Day):_

* * *

** T**here had been no news, no updates on Lucy's condition. Natsu was sleeping, having passed out from either trauma or exhaustion, they did not know.

Wendy, Yukiro, Iroshiya and Porlyusica had been in there for the past few hours.

Just as Mirajane got up to go see her bedridden friends, the pink-haired healer walked out of the Guild, her crimson-red eyes darting over each and every mage of Fairy Tail.

"The brat's just a bit shaken up. He'll be fine. However.. I'm not sure if I can say the same thing for Lucy." Porlyusica announced, with a quick sigh. "There was some internal bleeding, whip lashes to the back, dehydration, magic deficiency.. all in all, it will definitely take a month to the maximum for her to use Magic again. This has put a large strain on her body, and it's obvious that she didn't rest after the whole battle you had against Bladed Hearts. I suggest that you either place a seal on her magic for the time being or you just stop her from using it at all costs. One more fight like this, and she'll probably develop the illness known as Morin. This illness occurs when you have used too much magic, or you just contain too much magic power."

"Ah, yes. A very deadly type of illness that only affects certain Mages. In fact, it's somewhat similar to the curse that your first master has, the curse of God Ankhseram." Master Makarov remarked, his tone oozing with sadness. "If we contact Layla then we can get a seal placed on Lucy-chan."

"I'll bring in the Lacrima Communicators!" Mirajane chirped, rushing behind the bar to grab the Lacrima's.

Nodding his head, Master Makarov then walked into the Infirmary, hopping up by Lucy's bed to check over her wounds. He saw her lips briefly moving, and leant closer to hear.

"A-Anna.." Lucy whispered. "T-They wanted.. wanted to know about Anna.."

"Anna Heartfilia. The greatest Celestial Mage of all time.." Master Makarov said, his stormy grey/blue eyes darkening. "What could they possibly need from you to know about Anna? You're her descendant."

"Time travel," Lucy gurgled, tiredly opening an eye to glance at the old man. "She.. askin' about t-the Gate keys.."

Eyes wide, Master Makarov covered his mouth with a wrinkly hand.

_Who_ was this person? And _why_ did they need to travel back in time?

* * *

** Thanks guys for reading! I hope you liked it. And I apologise for not updating in ages.**

**I've been a bit caught up with school stuff, as explained previously.**

**ON A SIDE NOTE! I wanna put this note up. It may seem a bit weird, but ages ago ((like two years, maybe just one year)) I read this story where Natsu gets Lucy pregnant after a party at the Guild. And there's a part in it where Lucy's bisexual childhood friend comes back to see her, and Natsu says something about "like all the boys you dated" to Lucy. It's the last chapter I read up to before I got my new laptop. I had such good stories bookmarked.. and this one and Lucy gets kicked out of fairy tail and finds this Daiki tribe? I'm not sure what it's called. But if you know what I'm talking about could you PM me the story name?! please, it would mean so much, they were both two of my many favourite stories.**

**AND ALSO INCENDIUM ENDED ;((((**

**I'M SO SAD I HOPE THERE'S A SEQUEL LIKE**

**anyways, before i like cry online, thank you for reading and sorry for late update!**


	29. (AN) News!

**Hey guys~ Sorry for the late update, again. I was planning on actually putting my stories on Hiatus for at least two months, but I have free time, I'll just have to work like super hard to get these ideas running.**

**So, Fairy Tail is apparently on hiatus until next year? I can wait until then, I need to start watching Tokyo Ghoul lmao and just get some other Animes finished. **

**I wanted to clear up a few things before I start this properly; Lucy being on Hiatus from the Arts of Magic for a month will mean that for at least a month straight, I'll be posting chapters focusing on Draconia and the Dragons.. maybe a little bit on Zeref and Mavis. **

**The story itself won't be on hiatus but I though it'd be a good chance to just talk about Layla and whatnot.**

**So, yeah. Also, thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites ^^! 32,672 views, dayum I didn't expect that but I appreciate it so much. Like honestly this story hasn't been the greatest but I enjoy writing and reading, I hope you do realise that I'm really thankful for the views. And the reviews, 80! thank you so much! 123 favourite &amp; 147 follows! Thank you. Seriously.**

**Now this is sort of like an A/N, but not so much. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be posting a few Elsword fanfics on my Elsword account EndlessElrios. Now I'm pretty sure 100% I haven't mentioned it before, but I have played Elsword for at least two years now lmao and I actually got into reading stories about it like late last year because why not? If you play it let me know haha ^^**

**So, I just wanted to say again, thank you for everything! ilysm **

**And I've made a twitter that will be used to post updates and whatnot about my stories, it's name is OnlyIroshiya**

**and my Instagram (Anime) is named too**

**If there's anyone who likes K-POP (Korean Pop) it'd be cool to talk, I'm on instagram with that, my name is Starrykpop**

**I'm not advertising anything but I'm being honest, I don't do much other than go on social media, school, basketball, rant, watch anime, sleep, eat, occasionally work out, write and read :^) lmao I'm a loser **

**But anyways- Thank you, again, and I hope you then look forward to the Aftermath: Draconia series.**

**Bye^**


	30. main announcement!

**Hi, Guys. Yeah I really apologise for not updating in ages and always saying I'll update this day but never doing it. See, I've been really busy and I'm not just saying that aha- once you start getting into the 2nd last year of high school shit just gets real. like not even joking, the amount of homework and assignments and tests I have.. is just.. like kms**

**but,, I've been on wattpad and reading and reviewing but I barely do that anymore. I have so much things to do I don't have much time for updating! so I think I'll be announcing this now rather than leaving it like 094039032 billion years lmao.**

**I've decided to take the chance and have a break from writing as a whole. I'll be gone until next year, maybe until march or something. Not too late into 2017, maybe I'll do more work in the Summer. I'm gonna be free then, but then afterwards I doubt I'll actually be active on her that much because I'll be in my last year of school 2017 september. **

**Think Once, Think Again, is probably my biggest story and I really enjoy writing it. If I can't write for it now, I'll ask a close friend to help out and edit.**

**Honey, what a tragedy, I have good hopes for that. I like what I've already planned and I'll start it off officially, probably January. **

**All of my other stories will either be on halt until later in the year, or deleted purely because I see no direction for it. **

**If you'd like to contact me, just message me on instagram xonomee, or on wattpad queeniro. I don't mind what it is, if you have questions or requests, I'll see to it whenever I can and hopefully help you out.**

**So, I just wanted to let you know! and I hope you all have a lovely time on here. Please feel free to keep reading my stories if you haven't before.**

**I'll see you soon bubs**

**bye! x**


End file.
